Descend Only to Fall
by blackstarlight17
Summary: Strange occurrences have been going on, leaving the Guardians, Pitch even at a loss to the point they end up getting help from a new face. A woman who goes by the name of Caitlin Panthera, leaving them to travel with her when learning her history and her goals. Will they be of help or find themselves a liability with the strange woman? I need a better summary T T
1. Chapter 1

For those who remember seeing this on Deviantart, figured I could post it here as well.

Not much to add other than that it'll be a crossover with quite a few shows, movies, etc. What connects it all together are a handful of OCs.

* * *

Years had passed since the Guardians interaction with Pitch Black and having to quell other troubles that came at them. The pure entity nightmares did come back obviously, though at a surprisingly faster pace than his prior return.

However, despite his animosity towards them, he was more careful in what he did, surprisingly keeping his dreams relatively tamed. The Guardians wanted to ask, curious of why he would do such a thing. They knew Sandy had no hand in it due to his explanation and pleading he didn't. But he didn't blame them for wondering as the act did almost appear as if he did with how the nightmares would fade to a faint glow of gray, almost as if in the process of turning gold before the child woke up.

At first, it looked as if the children were doing well, apparently not recalling whatever they dreamt in the gray sand figures as it went into a cyclone, hiding all from viewing its own personal show. However, at some point, whatever effect the gray sand was supposed to have, took effect, mass people, mostly the affected children now teens and adults causing mass chaos amongst the world. Murder, thievery, it continued nonstop. Any that remained slightly sane, even for a short while, distanced themselves before taking their own life.

It was an absolute horror show, hearing children weeping over mothers and fathers, older brothers and sisters, teachers and friends suffer in such torment.

To some extent, it was almost like the Dark Ages, yet completely different at the same time. It felt far more ominous than back then.

Lights barely faded and flickered due to the hope and belief in the mystic guardians, even the other spirits jumping in, trying to help out as best they can to keep the lights from snuffing out, weakening the chosen heroes in any manner. Whether it was Pitch's plan or not to cause this abrupt chaos, it didn't matter, the main focus was to keep the children from disbelieving their beloved heroes.

The only Guardian that suffered the most however had been Sandy due to the children being far too scared to sleep. No black sand was needed from Pitch to draw their nightmares out, the golden dream sand unable to penetrate and free their minds for the night. It was absolute torture for the poor spirit, flying helpless around, struggling to help these innocent children, feeling his power waning as their hope fled one by one.

He was only mildly grateful that there were so many children in the world, so those that stopped believing didn't affect his power to greatly. But it was still painful to watch whenever he'd fly down, trying to entertain them, only to have the same awful feeling of them walking through him, unable to see and feel him.

The few children whom once stopped believing and later started again were usually due to his precious friends, eternally grateful for their help.

It took months before they could locate and corner Pitch, giving them the opportunity to demand what was going on. Every one of them was furious, believing that the man was the very cause of this living nightmare.

"So, Sandman, you've come up with a new little trick I see regarding my sand? By why making only partly a nightmare, not a completely pleasant one? That isn't like you at all," the living nightmare asked, sitting in a tree, a knee drawn up for his arm to rest, using his hand to rest his chin. He had an annoyed smile, growing into a frown when seeing their anger and confused faces. "What?"

"Hold on, you're saying you didn't make that weird looking sand?" Tooth asked feeling her fists bunched up, Baby Tooth buzzing at her side, clearly ready for action.

"As much as I absolutely enjoy watching a child tremble and whimper…well, this particular fear they're dealing with, it's actually sickening knowing it is also their reality," Pitch spat in disgust, his gold eyes glowing with livid anger over the cause. "Whoever is causing this, I vowed I would rip them to pieces. I don't care who they are, god or man!"

"Least you have some honor," North grumbled under his breath, but not low enough as the dark clad man gave a dark chuckle.

"Don't think this makes us allies. We just happen to have the same goal in mind," he stated, clearly not interested, more so when the moon shined brightly amongst them. "And I don't need to hear it from you either!"

"Manny is trying to tell us something…" the Guardian of Wonder awed before he and the others paled when Man in the Moon attempted to speak only to fill them with his own fear before retreating, obviously terrified of something or someone.

"Okay, now this is getting really freaky," Pitch stated in shock, gold eyes wide with shock at what he just witnessed. "The Man in the Moon is _never_ afraid! So why now? And why show us? Me most of all?"

"I don't think he planned on showing us how scared he was…I think he wanted to tell us something but whatever it was, it must've stopped him. Why or how? I…I don't have an answer for…" Tooth whimpered softly, flitting closer to Jack for comfort, feeling his cold grip, finding some strange warmth from the winter spirit.

"Sheila's right, mates. Until Man in Moon bucks up some courage to talk to us again, we're on our own for now," Bunny stated as he withdrew his boomerangs, having no reason to use them. It was obvious, Pitch was not their enemy. Keeping his eyes low to the ground, he spoke again, "Really gonna kick myself hard for this, but we're gonna need your help."

"He's right; we can only do so much. I'm limited due to climate changes. Tooth's got teeth to collect and coins to send out, she can barely leave her palace too long and Sandy's got dreams to make, or try to at least. Instead of making lives miserable, why not use your Fearlings to do some good and look for whatever is causing this? It could give us a huge edge, benefiting all of us!" Jack explained through gritted teeth, his grip on the shepherds crook tightening as did his arm around the trembling fairy. He could even feel Baby Tooth snuggling deep into the front pocket of his hoodie, knowing the poor thing must be upset as they talked, feeling her mother's own anguish.

"Fine, fine, doesn't do me any good if I have no control over these brats' nightmares. I can't even consume and absorb their fears without puking it back up. Whoever is causing it…they don't intend on just scaring kids. They want them to become mindless monsters, become the very things we all fear…"

Before he could explain further, Sandy leapt between them all, grabbing their interest as he used images of sand, throwing his two cents in, agreeing with Pitch and Bunny about working together despite their past aggression.

Hesitantly, he explained that because so many children have practically stopped believing in him in some parts of the world, he's had to give up on them and focus on those who held strong belief still, trying to encourage them to not surrender to their fears and madness. But because of that, while it sickened him having to give up on children who no longer believed, it gave him free time afterwards to buzz around, trying to find the source of the gray sand. Every time he got close to collecting even a tiny sample to study and use to trace back, it was gone.

"Sandy…" Jack muttered softly, now taking notice how exhausted the poor spirit looked, how much emotional turmoil he must be in, letting so many suffer because this strange sand is making it impossible for him to reverse it. "Pitch! Can't you do anything? Can't you change whatever the hell the children are dreaming to a less dangerous nightmare? Change it to something simpler, something that Sandy can change into something happy?"

"Don't you think I haven't thought of that? I found every time I tried, it makes things much worse, where some children have actually died in their sleep, so…so I had to give up trying. And I suggest you do the same, Sandman! I hate to be this blunt, honestly, but you have enough blood on your hands from trying to help!"

Immediately, gasps were heard, a silent one seen escaping the Guardian of Dream's lips, eyes widened in absolute horror, tears forming in his eyes.

He couldn't believe his ears, just like Pitch failed to save the children using his less harmful nightmares…his gentle dreams were doing the exact same harm. It shouldn't be possible, but it is! It explained the increase of children dying in their sleep.

The sheer amount, Pitch's mistake couldn't have caused that much harm, especially if he took notice of the pattern and stopped immediately. But he…he never saw the pattern, he subconsciously refused to accept his dream sand was killing children as much as Pitch's black sand had done.

Without using sand to express his emotions, his lips moved, silence still remaining, but he muttered a series of words, only Pitch reading them perfectly, the others sadly behind their small friend.

However, they could see the nightmare king's eyes soften, almost mournful as he glided over to the other dream spirit.

"I'm sorry…I should have been more careful with my words, but the truth needed to be known. Whether it makes you better or not, at least…no I'm sure the children who passed on, they were happy and blissful, not suffering like the ones I tried helping," he explained as gently as he could, attempting to calm the spirit down as his shoulders shook hard, droplets of tears falling from his tightly shut eyes.

"Get your hands off him! Haven't you done enough damage?" Tooth shrieked, unable to hold back her anger, buzzing straight up towards the two, the others unable to hold her back.

"Tooth!" Jack cried out, chasing after her, the others forced to remain where they were, incapable of flight like the others.

He barely managed to grab her, stopping her from doing something stupid, though he didn't escape a kick to the shin or her swinging her tiny fist into his arm, trying to break free.

Before more anger could boil over, a flash of purple darted between the four, startling them, snapping the sobbing spirit out of his mood, wiping his eyes furiously; accepting the nightmare's help with the cleanup.

The flash continued darting around in the sky, practically spinning them all in a giant circle, confusing them with what it was or what it was doing. Next thing any of them knew, it was down by Bunny and North, startling the two into muttering curses in their native tongues.

"Bloody hell!" the Pooka spat when the flash finally stilled, revealing a strange creature that looked to be a mix of a cat and fox.

It was a pale purple colored animal with darker purple tips by the long tail and fox like ears, bits of the dark purple on the edge of its paws.

"Strange little creature, would make cute doll for good girls," North muttered softly, trying to lighten the situation, more so when seeing his golden friend smile a little.

"Thinking of toys in our present situation? We're months away from Christmas you old geezer!" Bunny snapped at the older spirit with a glare.

"Doesn't hurt to think ahead, when this is all over, no? And don't toys be delivered even on Easter, would make a cute dolly, right Bunny?"

"Whatever."

The four air born spirits floated down, curiosity filling them over what transpired, over hearing the two grounded ones bickering over their holidays.

Before any of them could do anything, a loud whistling noise echoed in the air, grabbing their attention.

Turning to the source of the sound, they looked at the cat, seeing a paw in the air, the head aimed towards the sky, clearly making the sweet sounding cry. Once done, looking at each of them, it gave a nod of the head, darting off, hopping from one building to the next, pausing only to look back, watching if they would follow.

"Guess it wants us to follow?" Pitch muttered, the others nodding numbly.

They were hesitant, but followed after the cat, amazed at the speed, barely able to keep up. Not even Jack's control over the wind gave him the needed speed boost to keep up. Even North's reindeer, when called couldn't keep up along with Pitch's own Fearlings as they attempted to follow with no success.

Eventually they found themselves back at North's place, literally his home. The cat paused, obviously shivering from the cold, but pushed on, whistling for their attention, leading them towards a shape that formed through the snow. From the location, the mysterious shape was near one of the doors, but instead of barging in, waited patiently in the freezing temperature, though for how long, none were sure.

"Hey boy, did you find them?" a woman's voice echoed, her voice sounding soft and warm, much like a mother's voice.

"That creature belongs to you?" the elder winter spirit asked, practically demanded as he got off his sleigh along with the shivering rabbit, sending his reindeer off back to their stables with a firm smack on the leading one to get them going.

"I had Dash go around to find you all and bring you here, figuring it would be the safest place to talk. I was actually getting worried that I'd have to summon, Light and Dark, if not call out Shadow to find the six of you as well as Dash," the woman's voice explained with a light hearted chuckle as the cat disappeared through the snow, apparently running up to the woman's warm embrace. "As much as it is fun talking right now, and I'm more than happy to answer any questions you may have. But, may I suggest that we move this chat inside where it is warm before several of your friends and I end up with freezer burn or worse."

"Yes, yes, we go inside!"

With that, he ushered everyone, including the grumbling nightmare king inside his warm and cozy home, giving them all a chance to see what the woman looked like.

They were highly surprised at how human she looked, or more the fact she handled the freezing temperatures in the clothes she wore.

Once inside and in proper bright lights, they all got a better look at the woman, finding she had brilliant, albeit frost covered red hair, appearing to glow like embers in the light. It was tied in a ponytail, the length going down to the middle of her back, though right now, it was hard to see it fully. It wasn't only due to the snow and frost coating the locks, but the cat like creature sat on her shoulders, burrowing its small body into the crook of her neck, the long tail hanging over her back, covering a portion of her half frozen hair.

Parts of the hair that wasn't frozen, revealing its full color complimented her pale skin, though might've been made paler due to being outdoors. The only thing that matched her perfectly without changing is the deep, sky blue eyes, glancing around with amazement and clear joy. The way she looked around, it just about matched to what a child would carry, yet held enough maturity to hold herself back from jumping into the pile of toys.

Her frost covered glasses were pulled off as she puffed her warm breath onto them, trying to warm them up, failing to do so as she tugged a bit of her top to wipe them, though was hard by what it was and it being covered in snow and ice. The frames, once freed of most snow and ice, looked quite lovely with thin black arms for the sides save for near where they hook around the ears. The rest of the frames matched the arms in shade, a light shine, showing how well taken care of they are, more so by how much the lenses shined in the light once defrosted and cleaned up properly.

Her top consisted of being only a simple tube top, however the way it was designed, it was clearly designed not to just make her attractive, but kept appropriate enough to let them stare at her without appearing perverted. They all have seen women in tube tops before, especially during the warm months or the few random hot flashes that occur in the cold months. And sadly, unlike this woman who appears to try and keep some modesty, clearly show none, shaming them at how they were once kids they tended to at some point.

The image covering the front of her shirt consisted of the head of a ferocious looking cat, almost wild cat like by the shape. Most of it was white, including the tiara like headpiece with what looked like a silver round gem on top. The only splashes of colors decorating it were the terrifying eyes, nose and open maw. The odd design looked, if one had a chance to look close enough, more as an emblem if not a family crest by how detailed and powerful it looked.

She had on pair of black jeans, resting low on her hips, but high enough to show she had no intention on putting herself out, clearly aiming for being comfortable than looks alone. She had a dark brown belt with a silver buckle, a common enough item to help keep her jeans from slipping, if it was even possible by how snug they looked. A silver chain could be spotted from her right pocket, meaning she possibly had a pocket watch, making the most sense for the chain to be attached and dangle freely.

The leggings of her jeans billowed out some, covering her black shoes, though whether they were sneakers or boots, it was difficult to tell unless she removes them or she had some reason to remove her pants or pull the leggings up.

While subtle, pieces of jewelry could be seen, mostly due to the lighting and whenever her right hand made motion, usually to push a lock of hair that escaped out of her face, if not to scratch the creature's ear, earning herself a rumbling purr.

On her exposed ears rested a pair of gold and ruby earrings, dangling off of chains, the pieces going down from smallest in size to largest, by only four. Each bit of gold that held the ruby was a simple design, the main portion being the tiny, glittering diamonds encircling the red gem, coating the gold lining, giving a gentle glow. Her necklace was the same as her earrings in design and stones, the only difference being that instead of four sections, it was made five.

On her exposed wrist, not covered by a coat or the black gloves she wore, was a bracelet with what looked like ordinary stones. However, everyone didn't have to look twice to feel, practically see the energy emanating from each stone, realizing it and its owner are not ordinary in any way.

Her black trench coat billowed softly as she walked, keeping pace with the six easily, not losing touch even once as her eyes wandered about to examine everything. Although, whatever material it was made from appeared to attract the elves as a couple came scuttling up to her, tugging the coat, appearing intrigued by how they tried to play with the material, wrapping themselves up, tripping over the fabric.

She paused only briefly, giving a warm and tender smile as she stooped down, the Guardians and nightmare stopping to see what she was up to. They watched as she gently patted them on the heads, gently ushering them off to avoid being stepped on or tripped over, the elves surprisingly listening as they took off, giggling and jingling away.

"I never got 'em to back off that fast first time I got here," Bunny commented towards the woman, clearly impressed despite his scowl.

"Their action s are slightly similar to a child's curiosity, plus it doesn't hurt from being a mother to know how one's mind works without having to be a mind reader to begin with," the redhead chuckled.

"So who are you?" Jack asked as they entered the globe room, ushering every yeti and elf out, wanting privacy.

The Guardian of Wonder though sent a couple off to fetch treats for the guests, even something for Pitch as much as he didn't like it. Didn't taken very long for them to return with platters of cookies and cakes as well as a couple trays filled with a mix of eggnog and hot cocoa, the woman the first to take the warmer goblet with utmost eagerness.

One of the yetis, Phil being his name, had even gone as far as fetch a saucer of warm milk for the cat, said creature hopping down to lap up the kind treat.

"More precise, _what_ are you?" North questioned once things settled, everyone having something to eat or drink in their possession.

"I'm obviously not human; I saw the way you looked at my quartz bracelet. Only a fool with high spiritual energy wouldn't sense it right away," the redhead spoke after swallowing what looked like a chocolate chip cookie. "As for what I am, I'm an ancient species, older than all of you, older than your friend, Man in Moon."

"How is that possible?" Jack gasped as he looked towards the others, seeing them looking just as confused.

"It's difficult to explain unless you're willing to trust me if I were to explain most if not all to help you understand."

"Fine, fine, we will trust you, for now," North spoke in a near growl. He was clearly showing he was following the feeling of his stomach, which at the moment told him to trust her since running into her. However, it was a mixed feeling, as if she might hold something back if they're not careful, so had to be on his toes, hoping his spring time friend will be of help with his large ears.

"Hey Sheila, you never told us your name," Bunny added with a small growl.

"I apologize. My name is Caitlin Pumera Panthera. I am known as a Cateron, a species beyond this world, this dimension to be precise."

"Hold on, not only are you not of this planet, but from another dimension, an alternate one from this?" Jack asked with wide eyes.

"Yes."

"That would explain why I never saw such a name matching yours for the teeth I've collected," Tooth added with a small mutter, tentatively drinking out of her goblet.

"And millions of others beyond this world and dimension. You'd find yourself with your work cut out for you if you did have full access," the redhead stated as she leaned against the wall, bemused when another elf scurried up with another goblet of hot cocoa. She was impressed they saw she preferred this drink over the other, even if she only had one.

With a smile, she accepted it while handing the empty one to him to take it away. She even handed the tiny creature a couple of cookies she didn't touch, making him let out a happy yip and scrambled off to eat his treat.

"So, what is a Cateron?" Pitch questioned, crossing his arms while raising a non-existent eyebrow in her direction.

"An alien as I mentioned, but to be precise, I'm a unique species compared to some you might mistake as being similar. As the name says, we're related to cats, or to be precise, we're practically cousins as well as ancestors through the history in our blood."

"Kinda like Bunny, he's a Pooka, but looks like a rabbit. Though, I still wonder if he's just a mutant kangaroo," Jack teased, getting a whack on the back of the head from the holiday spirit. "Ow."

"Exactly, except for the kangaroo part," she chuckled lightly. "My species are capable of being born of a specific breed of cat, very similar to the ones you find on this planet. In ancient times, some members of our species are mistaken as demons, angels, gods even depending on culture and what form they are in when spotted."

The dream weaver immediately began making symbols, however too fast for the woman and Jack to keep up, North being the one to translate.

"Sandy is asking how that is possible. Care to share?"

"Of course, I have no reason to hide secrets, I am in need of your help as you are in need of mine," the redhead replied, gaining their attention. "As for what I said about what some interpret us, we are capable of changing our forms. It's limited, but we're capable of doing so based on our bloodlines."

With that, she stepped away from the wall enough to allow a pair of pearl white wings to form and shook briefly, resting elegantly on her back. The size of her wings was large, but not too big, nor too small to carry her frame. Followed by the wings, they were startled at how fast it happened when a black tail appeared along with her ears morphing with the shadows into what looked like cat like ears, the earrings remaining. Even her eyes appeared more animal like, the color remaining, but her pupils were definitely different.

"Oh. My. God!" Tooth squealed as any fear she once held dissipated instantly when she glanced at the woman's changed teeth. Already in her face, prying the jaws apart to look, Baby Tooth at her side, swooning at the beautifully cared for teeth. "This is amazing! Fantastic! And so shiny and pretty! They might just be even better than Jack's teeth!"

"Tooth, hands out of mouth," North scolded with a deep chuckle, seeing she was calming down, apparently no longer concerned.

"Sorry, sorry," she chuckled nervously as she glanced at the ears, unable to keep her hands to herself, rubbing the furry appendage. "Wow, it isn't some trick."

"Thank you," the taller woman chuckled, moving her jaws around, probably trying to readjust or stretch it out after having it pried apart like that. "You remind me of a couple of my daughters, even a couple sons. They can hardly keep their hands to themselves if they see something they absolutely adore."

"Really?"

"Yes, some are huge bookworms. Had to, at the time build extra libraries just for their own collection. Then another daughter who obsesses over technology to the point she would be begging the owner for permission to take it apart, if not go ahead and try, hoping she'll be able to put it back together afterwards. And a few others, a mix of sons and daughters who if they spot someone they consider to be adorable, will practically coddle them until someone knocks some sense into them."

"Interesting," Pitch chuckled softly, Sandy nodding happily after downing another goblet of eggnog, already aiming to get another, making him glance briefly at his opposite. "And I thought Jolly Old Saint Nick was an eggnog freak."

"Yetis make best eggnog!" North cheered with the dream weaver nodding, some sand forming into symbols of a heart, eggnog, and himself drinking it.

"Of course," the nightmare groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Just like one of my sons going practically nuts over donuts," Caitlin laughed, leaving the others save for the dark clad man to snicker quite a bit.

Between chuckles, Jack was first to speak, "So, is that your only form?"

Calming down, she answered, "No, Caterians can take on a form of a fully developed feline. For myself, I'm a pure bred panther, a highly regarded breed amongst my people. They are viewed as growing into powerful sorcerers, natural leaders, and of course, their most favorable skills; controlling and manipulating shadows to bend to their will. But if we're stressed or feel there is no other way, well you've heard of werewolves. For us, we can alternate our DNA, forcing ourselves to change into a were-beast like cat, enhancing our strength, sacrificing the usage of our wings for the time being as well as half our speed."

At this, Pitch's attention was grabbed, a small smirk showing on his thin lips.

"Really?" he asked with his wiry smile growing. "Controlling shadows and transforming almost to that of a monster?"

"Yes, but changing into our were-beast form is greatly taxing, not just on the mind and body, but our own spiritual energy. Only a handful of my sons and daughters as well as myself are able to handle long durations and switch between simultaneously through strenuous hours of training. But it was well worth it as we can use that power to protect if not make ourselves into a temporary shield, blocking more severe attacks if thrust in our direction."

"Hmm…" the nightmare muttered softly, knowing she was honest in her words, seeing the glint and motions from the others, knowing they believed her too. "You mentioned about controlling shadows though? Exactly how is that done, it can't be just because you're a panther?"

"Very well done noticing, you're right. While I'm a panther and have natural abilities relating to the shadows, that doesn't mean I have natural skill over them. I had to take man years to master, though since my birth, I was considered a prodigy, even for a panther. My skills can go from traveling through shadows to anywhere I wish, to manipulating them into a solid matter and lift if not pierce through whatever is in my way. That is, if a natural based spell isn't in the air, staling my own to keep me from using my full strength."

"Is your full strength limited here?" Jack asked with curious eyes.

"No, if anything, I feel more alive, as if I'm back on my own planet. This has to be one of the purest alternate Earths. At least…_was_ one of the purest…" she spoke happily before her smile faded into a sorrowful frown, her grip on the goblet tightening to the point they could see the metal bending from her strength.

"We talk later about what you are. You know what is going on?" North asked, seeing tension was in the air, wanting to distract everyone on what was really important.

"I do."

* * *

Things are getting interesting, wonder what will happen?

Would love to hear what you guys think, so please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it?"

"It's a demon I've been tracking for some time. It's a relatively weak one, but fast as hell, faster than Dash much to my annoyance."

"A demon? I didn't think they existed anymore!"

"How the bloody hell is that possible?"

"I agree; we are one of the oldest to exist and have only heard of old fairytales regarding the existence of demons. Not even Man in Moon has told us of any demons wandering the planet," Pitch stated as he gestured himself and Sandy.

"This one isn't normal than any tale you might've heard."

"What do you mean?"

"This particular demon…it was made in a lab, genetically altered with blood from other demons, humans even, to twist things around to what was needed. I only wish I got more information regarding why this particular demon was crafted and what its purpose is supposed to be to act more."

"It's raising hell, that's what!" Bunny snarled, already in her face, ready to grab her by the throat before her eyes hardened, twisting his arm behind his back, pinning him easily to the ground. "Fuck!"

"I suggest you do not pull that again with me or any Caterian!" she spoke in a dark growl, eyes flashing animal like before she let him go, surprisingly stepping next to Pitch.

"Whoa…" Jack awed at how fast the woman was on her feet.

Feeling something rub against his legs, he looked down, finding the cat nuzzling, easily ignoring the small spat his master had with the holiday spirit. With careful hands, he gently picked the cat up, the feline ignoring the cold, purring against his touch.

"Defensive about the neck?" Pitch taunted with a small laugh.

"Sadly, it is one of our flaws in our species' design," the woman growled, giving the Pooka a hard glare still. "If a Caterian is strangled or obtains severe damage to the neck, not only does that one die, but the entire species dies, including all traces of feline. Meaning no ocelots, no sabertooth tigers, no nekomata, not even a Hello Kitty doll would exist on a shelf."

At that point, everyone stopped what they were doing, dumbstruck at what they heard, clearly not expecting such an answer.

"You're saying, every cat in the world, in the universe…they…they would just up and die?" Jack asked with wide eyes.

"Not just die, but literally cease to exist, no memory, no records, nothing relating to the species would remain. It would appear as if we never had an existence to begin with, so any bonds you held with a cat, only your emotions remain. Same with any bonds you carry with another, only forming due to the influence of a feline of any type, only the sensation that something is missing would remain. Everything else, would be gone, memories rewritten and replaced to compensate the loss of the feline species."

"That's insane! And how would you even know it?" Tooth practically shrieked in horror.

"I've seen it happen with other species with similar flaws such as our own…"

"Oh god…" the fairy gasped, hands covering her mouth, feeling tears prick her eyes at the very thought of something like it happening. "But if it happened…"

"How I would remember them? I said they had _similar_ flaws, not exact. As for how I learned about the danger relating our death through the throat…you have the moon to speak to you, while I had very special mirrors whisper their history to me."

"Mirrors?"

"Yes, mirrors. Some angelic, some demonic. Some manmade, others coming from other worlds with no explanation other than magic and a blessing from some god or gods. The ones I used to own on my world, some I used to view the world before. Others I use for traveling to other worlds if I command it."

"B-back with this demon you're hunting. Why are you hunting it other than the obvious of what it's been doing?" the younger winter spirit asked, trying to keep his voice in check, the only thing appearing to keep him somewhat calm being the cat sitting in his arms and Baby Tooth buzzing around his shoulders.

"That demon belongs to a much more powerful one. I don't know what it's doing here, that's why I've been following each of you through the shadows, trying to catch the demon to stop it and study it closer through an autopsy if not keep it alive long enough to peer into the mind to see what it saw and recalls."

"So…so you need us to help stop this demon?" Tooth asked nervously.

"Yes, mainly by keeping your eyes and ears open as you have. But, I can see that already, you're feeling the effects this demon has done."

A terrible look crossed Sandy's face, the woman walking over, pulling the small man into her warm embrace, the touch being enough to settle him as he allowed the hug.

"I know you wish to help the children, I have been doing the same or you would have completely faded away," she spoke softly, the others hearing.

"Wait, you can manipulate dreams too?"

"Not in the exact way that your friend here can including your enemy, but very close no less. I used cards to help me, I let her and a couple others work together as a team to travel and vanquish that gray sand we have all seen."

As she explained, she reached behind herself with one hand, the other supporting the golden man with ease, a hold only a mother would use, showing just how tender she is. Reaching under her coat, she pulled out two cards, revealing them to everyone else in the room, who could only stare in awe.

"Dream, Sleep, Shadow, and Illusion?" Tooth questioned as she glanced at the strange looking cards, feeling power coming off them, but they weren't hostile despite some of the designs looking intimidating, namely the Shadow card.

"Dash is also a card, but summoned. They were something I created to help a student and kept them around, finding they were not only useful, but I grew attached, amazed at their own individuality, carrying their own will while following my own loyally."

"How many do you have?"

"In total, fifty-two. I had my student make the outlines of the cards, to come up with as many as he wished and make two copies of the cards, leaving the back and front blank for the main portion of the image. You see, his magic was very unstable in his younger years, so having them manifest through another helped him greatly. In regards to the blank cards, I used the first set to manifest and create all of my cards, including a summoning staff. For himself, he had to copy me completely, finding it was safer than letting his magic run wild and risk causing harm to himself or others. It is something neither of us regret. By having him copy the way I made the spells to create his cards, it helped him learn how to manipulate and bend his powers to his will."

"So in a sense, there are two of each of those cards?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I have one set, and for some time, my student had his own set. But he has since passed them down to my recently adopted daughter, and already she is thinking of passing them to one of my sons. Originally she received the cards due to her power surpassing his own, the cards needing her magic to feed off of now if they wish to stay alive. However, her magic, while still very pure is also slowly corrupting from lack of use, so to keep them safe, is already finding someone new to take over so they can survive as pure beings"

"So they're like parasites?" Bunny questioned, twisting his arm, a small pop here and there heard.

"You could think that, but they only need the magic to feed for the initial summon. While sealed or after the summon and they maintain a physical form, they are good to go, only growing weak if they fight a long and hard battle and stray too far from their master."

"That's lovely and all, but what about this demon thing? If you haven't caught it yet and we couldn't even get a sample of sand or catch this bloody thing? What makes you think the seven of us working together will be any different?" Bunny asked, crossing his arms with a glare, still not amused over getting taken down so quickly and in such a humiliating fashion.

"I have an idea for a trap, but it might be risky, so I need you to listen carefully as I'm making myself the bait. I refuse to let any of you endanger yourselves."

"Guess that ain't so bad if someone's already volunteering," the furry spirit muttered before getting elbowed roughly in his ribs by Tooth. "Oi!"

"This demon from what I'm seeing, is trying to disguise the sand, poorly, but trying to disguise it as either of yours. It's manipulating dreams, turning children when they're older, if not straight away, into homicidal monsters. If that is the case, then I'll use Illusion and a combo of other spells to make myself appear as a child and sleep. My other cards will be summoned and ready to help any of you when you absolutely need it."

"How do you know it'll come for you, won't see through your spells?"

"I saw the stupid thing run into a wall and chase its own reflection. I think it's pretty safe to say it's fast and manipulative with dreams, but not smart in other areas. Imagine dealing with an animal that appears smart, but only because it's following instinct, so if you pull it out of its environment, it's helpless and it's pretty damn stupid."

"Like a certain bunny rabbit," Pitch teased, barely dodging a boomerang to his face.

"Sounds like good plan so far. But if this demon is so dangerous in manipulating dreams…won't that put you at risk?" the youngest Guardian asked.

"I trained myself to handle the horrors of the world. I've shut myself in darkness to meditate for years on end, to focus my mind and keep it sharp, ready for anything to come at me. If I was younger, say, thirteen hundred, we might've had some trouble. But I'm far older than that, more so since my time on my planet."

"If I may ask, what happened to your planet?" North asked, seeing the woman's facial expression darken as if she were in pain. No tears shown, but the sadness was there, enough to bring Sandy out of his depression and snuggle into her, attempting to make her smile.

"It imploded on itself. I don't know exactly why though. It's one of the few questions that haunt my family and I constantly. It could've destroyed itself just by coincidence, or did so due to the wars that went on, unable to handle the blows no longer."

"Fought in wars?"

"Yes, on my planet…on Cateria, I not only led armies to protect innocent lives. But I was also a queen. I fought alongside my soldiers, both men and women, fighting to protect innocent lives. I had no qualms with any who wish for peace, only for those who wish for pure chaos, not caring if balance is shattered."

"So you still a queen, Sheila?" Bunny asked before getting elbowed roughly once more, making him snarl lightly at the fairy for being rough.

"Actually yes, some still view me as queen, grateful I survived, that I thought so fast to save not only my friend and family, my people and myself from the hands of death. But I had even gone as far as to spare the innocent lives that were on enemy lines."

Hearing the honesty in her words, the golden guardian snuggled up closer, wrapping his small arms around her shoulders, a smile on his face, clearly trusting her. She gave a small smile, pocketing the cards, freeing her hand to return the hug properly.

"What do you say, we trust her majesty?" North asked with a warm laugh, the tension somewhat remaining, but it was easing due to Sandy's kind gesture.

"What does your belly say?" Bunny asked sarcastically.

"I trust her; I feel it in my belly. What of you, Jack? Tooth? Any fears towards her?"

"I trust you and Sandy. You've never been wrong before," Jack chuckled, Tooth agreeing with him instantly.

"Guess I have no choice, then?" the rabbit chuckled.

"Pitch? You willing to work with us? Even if for short while?"

"Not like I have much of a choice, either?" the nightmare king shrugged.

"Great!"

With that, Caitlin worked alongside Sandy, learning how he communicated, amazed at what he told her whenever she asked than what she has learned through spying. They worked together to find a pattern and find out how to lure the demon out while at the same time, the redhead combined several of her cards' magic with the glowing sand, undoing the damage caused by the demon, saving lives, erasing whatever would turn them mad.

The golden man was still greatly upset over the amount of children he unintentionally harmed, leaving him to occasionally break down into silent tears. Thankfully, the woman was there to comfort him for hours on end, treating him as if he were own flesh and blood.

With North, he had several of the woman's other cards joining him, some going by the names of Wood, Watery, Shot, and Fly, assisting whenever the next Christmas came and he found himself short on time due to the demon's chaos. Though he has admitted that while they have been helpful, his Yetis absolutely adored the cards' help, especially Wood's using her powers to help fetch things, keep the elves out of the way, protect more delicate toys from harm if something did happen, namely a runaway toy plane crashing into a shelf or Jack deciding to act like his hellion self.

Speaking of the youngest Guardian, he had Dash assisting him, finding the little creature amusing and fun to have around, riding on his shoulder or if they're near trees and buildings, let the cat run free. He even found himself moving faster to get the job done due to the cat's soothing cry echoing the area or would fuse itself into his body. Next to him, he had other cards accompany that went by the names of Snow, Little, Storm, and Rain.

Bunny, at first annoyed, soon found a few of the cards to be pleasant company when they followed him about. The cards with him were Flowery, Sweet, Float, Silent, and Fight. Each one ended up helping him if he found himself tight on time, namely being Sweet and Silent helping if needed last minute chocolates to be extra sweet or he was someplace that was far too crowded and didn't need to risk being heard. As for Fight, she was a fun spirit to spar with on his spare time, amazed at how she deflected his punches and weapons, barely dodging less it was more to amuse herself than avoiding actual harm.

Tooth had a ton of fun with some cards that accompanied her, some being Light, Mirror, Voice, Song, and Windy. Some helped her whenever she was on the field, using the wind to talk to her if not the wind based card actually appear if trouble was afoot or any of the fairies were having trouble for one reason or another.

Pitch, as much as he complained about having cards following him around, reluctantly allowed them to do so. Mostly due to seeing how clever they were and how they handled him whenever he would try to lose the magical beings. Then again, it's hard to lose certain ones that are made in his element; those being Dark, Time, Shadow, Through, and Void. These odd cards always kept up, no matter how fast he'd go through the shadows, showing just how intelligent they are.

It took several years, the deaths of humans dwindling to almost nothing in relation to the demon's influence and Caitlin's interference to that demon's plans.

Once a pattern had been found when the seven got together to talk about their findings, they began planning on what should be done.

Throughout the course of it, Caitlin explained in more detail relating to her species, what happened exactly on her planet. There were some parts they were sure she withheld, but she was honest for the most part, so any she didn't reveal; it was probably more private they had no right to hear without reason. Even Pitch was respectful enough not to try and mess with the woman, finding a strange peace with her.

It was clear she was no spirit, people could see her, and her telepathy was amazing, leaving her open to talk with them perfectly without worry of people staring at her as if she was insane. Because of it, it gave them a huge advantage at how she was able to do more regarding the cases, posing as officers, doctors, whatever was needed, showing just how manipulative _she_ can be if it came down to it.

"So, we going with plan?" North asked, exhaustion in his voice, having just delivered his new batch of toys. As much as he would love to rest, even with the help of Caitlin's cards with delivering and carry any that tried to overflow or if an elf fell into the bag and kept them safe from falling out or getting mixed up with the delivery, it was still an exhausting trip.

"Yes, also…I think I have an idea why this demon was sent here."

"Is that why you had these cards follow us around almost nonstop?" Pitch growled, trying to hide his annoyance and awe at their strength and that they lasted this long without having to be called back into their sealed forms.

"I'm afraid so."

"What are you theorizing?" Tooth asked as she sat down, watching as Jack sat next to her, Dash and Baby Tooth curling up alongside them.

"I contacted some family to do more research, see if they can break into the labs that made that demon to find out. Whatever its purpose was, this was not the intention. It was never meant to make people mad, it was supposed to solely kill, infecting people with something, what it is, I don't know. A trace is being made regarding everything used to make that damned thing."

"What?"

"Oh god."

"So we're dealing with a real threat, aren't we?"

"Hmm…I used a spell, hopefully to coax Man in Moon to come out, not be so frightful of the demon's power, using my shadows as a shield."

"So he really was afraid of this threat…" Pitch muttered, not happy about it for once.

Before long, moonlight engulfed them, leaving all six to stare up at the moon, bathing in the silvery blue light. Soft whispers were heard in each of their minds, telling them, apologizing for its cowardice, the fear taking hold in such magnitude.

"Manny says he apologizes for acting like a coward…" the Christmas spirit began before the redhead interrupted him.

"There is no need to apologize. Judging from your reaction, from what North and the others had often bragged about you…some of the genetic material used to make this demon must belong to a very powerful, dangerous demon I clash with often if not a very similar one. Even I fear her power at times, whether I am at full strength or not, alone or in an army, whether she is in an army or fighting alone."

"And you still fight?" Pitch asked, awed at her words, feeling a small twinge of that once delicious fear, only by getting to know the woman, he couldn't enjoy her fear.

It was similar to the child he tried corrupting years ago, failing horribly when the boy claimed that while he believed in him, he wasn't afraid at the same time. He would never admit it out loud, but hearing that, it made him happy briefly, realizing he didn't have to have a small child cower and hide, but stand up through their fear. However, any of those thoughts at the time were dashed away when the boy and the other children couldn't see him, having them all run through his form, incapable of scaring the brave souls.

"Through fear, there is courage. I fight through my fear, facing it knowing if I don't, I disgrace my blood, my family, my very existence."

"Words of a warrior, a queen no less," North commented with a nod, his hand running through his beard a bit before the moon's whispers returned.

They each made their comments, filling Man in Moon over what happened, knowing that while the moon shown in the sky at times, they all could sense his retreat, far too frightened to show himself until now.

"So what does he think of the plan?" Caitlin asked, glancing at the beautiful moon, amazed by the power emanating from it.

"He is wary of plan, but willing to go along with it. You fight demons for years, while this one is…" North began before a ringing was heard.

At first, they believed it was one of the elves until realizing it wasn't a bell, the redhead fishing through her pockets, pulling a phone out.

"Sorry, it must be Torna reporting in."

"Torna?"

"My firstborn daughter, she is a wind based feline. I actually based my Windy as did Clow when he made his own off of her."

"A wind user, kinda like me?" Jack asked with excitement.

"Yes, she's a very beautiful young woman I am proud to have as a daughter. Not just due to her looks, but because of her kind and gentle heart."

As she explained, she pulled the phone out fully, activating it, Sandy already hovering over her shoulder as she set it to speaker, letting everyone hear.

**"Mother?"** a woman's voice echoed through the device.

"Yes, I'm here, I'm with the Guardians I've told you about the last time you called."

**"Oh, yes, I remember, you said you had a dream weaving spirit accompanying you that time, Sandy was his name, correct?"**

"Yes, that's his name. The others with me are North Pole; he is also Santa Claus, the true one, not the copies we have seen throughout the dimensions."

**"That's amazing, you found the original!"**

"I doubt I am original, little lady, but I am humbled no less."

"Yeah, right," the nightmare and hope guardian grumbled under their breaths, unintentionally smirking at each other's words.

**"Is that a Russian accent? Quite interesting indeed, at least it makes more sense in regards to origin; I wish I could see you in person to greet you properly. But right now, I am a tad busy on a few jobs."**

"It is alright, we are busy with our own jobs too. It can get, as you say, a little crazy."

**"True that. So who else is with you?"**

"The Easter Bunny."

**"One of your favorite holidays? I bet he keeps having to throw you out from eating any candy or eggs he has."**

"I can restrain myself," the redhead pouted, earning some snickers from the others at how her own child teased her. "Anyway, I'm having far too much fun spending time and getting to know everyone to go and dive into a pile of chocolate and eggs."

**"I know; you're not that bad."**

"Thanks, as for the other main Guardians; we have Tooth Fairy and Jack Frost, even the Man in Moon, to some extent."

**"Some extent?"**

"Manny doesn't physically talk; we have to translate what he says. He is literally moon, talks to us Guardians and other spirits with his light."

**"That is truly amazing, having to be bathed in such beautiful light."**

"He gives his thanks for the compliment," Jack chuckled.

**"Anyone else with you?"**

"Yes, he isn't a Guardian, but he has proven so far a helpful ally. He is the entity of nightmares, the as he calls himself, boogeyman; Pitch Black."

**"Why give himself such a childish name?"**

"Childish?" the nightmare king snarled, ready to smash the phone if a yeti hadn't made his presence known, clearly intimidating him enough to behave.

**"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I meant using the name ****_'Boogeyman'_**** as an alias. It sounds far too childish for someone who represents nightmares."**

"I scare _children_, what else do I call myself?"

"I think you mean you _used_ to scare before the lil' ankle biters stopped believing in you," Bunny reminded, making the other glare hatefully.

**"I doubt anyone can ever stop believing in a nightmare. Without us having nightmares, it doesn't push us to survive, to find our courage to protect loved ones, to protect ourselves when necessary,"** Torna explained. **"Pitch Black is it? While I'm sure your job may not be the most enjoyable one, hold honor onto it no matter what anyone says. I'm sure with the right moves, you could help millions of children realize their fears, face them, conquer them, help them be ready at a steady pace for the real world."**

Pitch could only stare in shock at the words, finding such truth in them. First Caitlin makes her statement that through her fears, she finds courage and now her daughter is saying the same thing plus more.

He could hardly believe his ears when he listened; finding that these two were able to see good in what he did, even if no one, including him thought otherwise.

With hesitant words, the nightmare king spoke the two words he never believed he would ever utter with absolute honesty. "Thank you."

**"It's no problem at all, the fact my mother trusts you. She must see a spark of light in your aura, leaving her to put her faith into you, helping that light shine brighter and brighter."**

"My…my aura?"

**"Yes, every living creature, living spirit even, all bear an aura, one that represents who they are just as much as the core of their soul, the purest section of it. My feeling is, if there is even a tiny spark of light in the blackest of auras, there will always be a chance; you could even call it hope for that individual to pull themselves out of the darkness. Isn't that correct, Mother?"**

"Indeed, that is how our species has survived and been able to have just courts performed with little problems in finding the guilty and saving the innocent."

Immediately the Guardians shifted uneasily, realizing that if what they heard is true, that Pitch had a chance to be good, they did nothing to help bring it out. They could even sense, almost hear Man in Moon's own despair of not seeing it before.

In fact, they might've made it even worse through conflict, banishing the poor spirit nonstop, firmly believing he was nothing short of pure evil. They only hid their sorrow and guilt when the dark clad spirit glanced around them, possibly trying to read them, seeing his eyes were wide with shock still.

"Torna, what have you found?" the redhead's voice broke through their thoughts, startling them almost by her kind but strong tone.

**"Oh yes! I found a particular strain that stems from the demon you're hunting. You told me that Sandy and Pitch use sand as their main weapon, almost as if it is their element? I suggest if they go into combat with the demon, they avoid making direct contact with their sand, find other means to fight if not stay out of it completely."**

Immediately, symbols came and went over the sandman's head, eyes wide with shock and confusion, Pitch filling in the smaller man's absent voice.

"Both of us would like to know exactly why?"

Hearing a sigh on the other line, they wondered if she was getting annoyed or might've even been tired, who knows how much this mysterious daughter got if she was doing research for her mother. Any color in their faces completely drained in absolute horror at her words.

**"Because, if either of you make contact, it isn't sure, but apparently…whatever this demon has, it's looks to be contagious, not to humans obviously, but it might for you two, maybe even the others with you. It's a petrification ailment, not sure what it is. I'm trying to look for its origin right now. I'm also calling Sakura over to help out, determine the cause, and find out if her demon blood can nullify it to act as a cure."**

"How long do you think it'll be for you to find out where it came from?" Caitlin asked calmly, but the inclination of fear still showed, but not for herself. No, any fear she was showing now, it was directed for the safety of her newly made friends, everyone sensing that much, not needing Pitch's powers to know that much.

**"What you're dealing with is thankfully so heavily diluted the only way this demon could infect someone would be to make direct contact and be made of sand or use sand as an element."**

"So having me use my Sand card is out of the question unless I risk killing her or getting myself killed in the process," the redhead mumbled in a sour tone.

**"I can't be sure, but from what I've read on previous test subjects written in logs and recorded on video, it looks like it."**

"Any weaknesses?"

**"Nothing specific, looks like the body was built like your run of the mill E-class demon, nothing special. I have a few theories why such a demon form was picked…"** Torna started before her mother interrupted.

"Probably to either disguise the demon's full power or to make controlling and sending orders into it easier, avoid it rebelling. Either way, it looks like it might be a pretty easy kill. It's just catching and containing the little fucker that's the main problem."

"So what are we going to do then? Without Pitch and Sandy helping with their powers, it's going to make finding this demon much harder," Tooth stated softly, worry etched into her tone, not even Jack's gentle touch soothing her.

"Well, now that we know sand is out of the question, then we'll go for the next best thing we have," the redhead stated with a small grin, causing the others to stare at her in confusion, wondering what she is planning.

"That is?"

"Frost."

* * *

Would love to hear what you guys think, so please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

It took quite a few nights to prepare, mainly Caitlin showing Jack how to work his part of the plan, Pitch and Sandy helping with the training by acting as the _demon_ and fight with all their might to escape. It was hard, Sandy and Pitch had to combine their strength and powers together, something they never had to do before in their lives, more so when the redhead, to throw in for good measure, added her Sand and Dream cards to give them both a huge boost in power.

She explained that what they're doing may end up being overkill if the demon is very weak and stupid to hardly put up a fight, but rather take precaution and play it safe. That was something they couldn't help but agree, understanding her reasoning.

For the most part, it was overwhelming for the Guardian of Fun, the icy dome they planned out either being too slow or too thin for them to break free. But with encouraging words and the redhead to help him get stronger, threw a few of her cards to him to borrow; Snow, Freeze, Watery, and Rain.

"Release from the shadows within!" she shouted, startling the younger winter spirit, staring in shock as she summoned her needed cards.

In her hands rested a staff similar to his, but it was completely black and metallic, at the top resting a glassy looking globe. Inside the glass case rested an actual beating heart, the size roughly a human's.

It chilled the spirit down to the bone, knowing Pitch would have a field day seeing such dark magic at work, even if it was being used for good. Jack has seen the staff in its sealed form, though usually stuffed into her pocket because of its disturbing looks, meaning she couldn't wear it around her neck or on a wrist as a bracelet.

In its sealed state, it looks like a gothic key, the same globe and beating heart at the top, but the heart this time now the size of a small animal's own beating heart.

Throughout the training, she had also took her time to pulling out her Sword card as well as summoning another sword from within the shadows, stating that the blade's name is Tsuku, a special demonic or spirit based sword. He couldn't remember what she called it, him, exactly, just to not grab the blade suddenly and to never insult him. Case in point, Bunny didn't head her warning, not believing her despite all that's happened, leaving him in desperate need of a few stitches on his poor paw.

She had loaned her Sword card, even her Shield card to Sandy to help him fight if he truly wished to enter combat alongside his friends. Pitch; despite having used sand before to create his Fearlings, he is also more than capable of using other methods, twisting the shadows to his liking, leaving him available for battle.

"Looks like we're all set; our aim is to try and catch this sucker. Just try and keep it in one piece, kay?" Caitlin stated as she already began releasing a few more cards without uttering a spell, her mind completely focused on the task, her staff not even needing to be used to call them out, showing just how powerful she must be.

The six nodded, already getting into position, no longer having to fight amongst each other, or more precise, Pitch had no reason to fight them.

Since the redhead's arrival into their lives to help them face this demon, they've come to learn and appreciate him better. It was a strange feeling, very strange indeed, but at the same time, it was wonderful. Even if the children don't believe in him and he was rendered weak and helpless, the fact the Guardians seem to be willing to help him out in his hour of need, it filled him with giddy.

Hell, the fact he can be seen by the redhead while not emanating fear always, not having to actually _believe_ in him, it was amazing. She could touch his hand to get his attention, pat him on the back if he was choking on a cookie or to congratulate him on something. She would even elbow him in the ribs if they were joking over something. But most of all, she would talk _to_ _him_, not _through_ him.

If it had just been him and the Guardians in this situation alone, they would still be at each other's throats, or they would be at his mostly. Especially the rabbit, knowing he wanted to rip him apart for destroying all of his precious eggs so many years ago on that Easter. Then again, he did just about destroy the holiday spirit completely. That is, if it hadn't been for Jack and that human boy saving him by still believing and putting that belief back into the child.

Even Tooth seemed not as pissy with him for stealing her teeth and fairies, even going as far as apologizing for knocking _his_ tooth out, stating that it was placed with his other teeth in her palace before becoming what he is. He recalled giving her a small _"thank you,"_ the two leaving it at that, neither pressing further onto the matter.

Sandy, he wasn't sure, the nightmare king was pretty sure he got any animosity he held for him out of his system when he came back that night and turned him into a living yo-yo and lasso in the air. He was sure because the odd little man would even invite him out to join him on their nightly rounds to spread dreams, at least, spread good dreams to children.

Sure, the nightmare king would love to spread a little terror to a few unsuspecting kids, but only if he were _alone_. Apparently, so long as he controlled himself, the cards that followed him around didn't bother him, just watching him with protective eyes.

But with Sandy? He'd kick his ass in a second flat if he so much as flicked his wrist the wrong way, assuming he was going to taint a dream.

"Pitch?" a voice called out, snapping his attention back to reality.

He noticed it was North talking to him, causing him to turn away from the large man, glaring slightly of being taken off guard like that.

"What is it?" he asked in a near hiss, wishing he would have been partnered up with Sandy or even Bunny to get some form of silence. But no, he had to agree in pairing up with the jolly old man.

"What do you think of Caitlin? Interesting woman, is she not?"

"What the hell are you blabbering about? Of course she's interesting! She's from another world, another dimension for god's sake! She can see us without having to actually believe in us, if you use me as an example. I don't always feel her fear, so I couldn't use it against her if I wanted too. Yet she knows where I am. She not only hears me when I talk, but she can physically touch me if she needed to get my attention quietly without dragging your noses into the matter."

"But she has skeletons in her closet; I feel it in my belly."

"What do you mean?"

"If she acts like any past ruler we seen during Dark Ages, even Golden Ages before you became you, she may have dealt with bad blood in family."

"Doesn't sound it from how cheery her daughter sounds and how fondly she talks about her other kids."

"Ah, but I am sure. Have you noticed though, she only talks about her kids, her younger brother? Even talks fondly of friends. But I hear of no other brothers and sisters of _her_ generation. No fond memories of her mother and father, grandparents. Almost like she doesn't want us to know her full past."

"And your point _is_? Her and her brother could be the only ones in the family before she got pregnant had had kids. Anyway, it isn't like we have a reason to know, she has been helping us and we all know she's trustworthy. You know…you're not one to get me to start prying into someone's memories without permission. Wouldn't that be a _tad_ dirty, even for someone who goes jumping through chimneys for a living?"

"I was not going to ask you to try prying into her memories. I just wanted opinion was all, friend."

"I'm not _your_ friend!" Pitch hissed dangerously, giving the man a deathly glare. "I never was, and never will be your or the others' _friend_!"

"What of Caitlin? Is she a friend? Or you consider her something else?" the Guardian of Wonder chuckled as he focused on their baiting friend, seeing the other's face flushed a dark shade of grey, obviously blushing.

"If you're insinuating anything, you're wrong…I don't know what's up with her. Maybe it has to do with that aura crap she and that daughter of hers talked about. Maybe a part of me is attracted to her, not for anything intimate…but just for companionship. I don't know! I knew I should've just teamed up with the stupid rabbit!"

Before them and the others lying in wait was the woman, who had recently bought a home for the sake of using it as proper bait. It was far too cold to make a campsite; it might've blown their cover. The demon may be, as she has claimed to appear stupid, doesn't mean it's stupid enough to not notice certain human patterns.

She used Illusion and Voice to generate powerful figures, making them appear as a family, disguising herself as a nervous child.

Her acting was perfect. If it wasn't for the fact they were here, they would have believed it themselves.

Once night fell, they watched the lights go out one by one, indicating, taunting the hopefully hiding demon to come out.

They tensed as the last light turned off in Caitlin's room. While it was still in the cold months, they ended up getting hit with a hot day Jack couldn't prevent without over exerting himself and passing out.

Some guessed it might've been Man in Moon's actions, eager to help out in anyway, wanting to make up for hiding, make up for not being of more help compared to the Guardians and nightmare.

Either way, it didn't matter, all that did matter was the window left open, allowing refreshing air to blow through.

An hour passed, then two hours, five hours, midnight slowly rolling in and nothing happened, boring the seven. The spirits knew the redhead wasn't sleeping, she would periodically check with them with telepathy, concern showing for their safety more than her own, an admirable trait they can't help but smile over.

"I see something!" Jack gasped, his thoughts penetrating the redhead's open mind, leaving her to hear and inform the others.

Keeping still, they watched as a grotesque like creature crawled out of the shadows, body looking like a corpse, something out of a nightmare even a child would have.

Slowly, it crawled up the side of the house, actions similar to a spider, eyes glowing a faint orange, darting around as if making sure the coast was clear. However, due to its looking, it didn't look for obstacles as it crawled headfirst into a hanging flowerbed, making a loud thud, nearly knocking the object off its hinges.

The watchful spirits could barely contain their laughter save for Sandy, who let his laughter out completely, knowing he was safe from making noise. All he had to do was make sure he didn't roll off his cloud or have his sand make his symbols to big and showy where they may reveal his location while showing his humor over the creepy, but funny acting demon.

Eventually their stifled giggles settled as the demon worked onto its mission, eventually reaching the bedroom window, crawling inside. The moment the deed was done, the window slammed shut behind the demon, its tail caught, shrieks heard from the whacked out creature, the six went into action.

Jack began creating a giant dome of ice, seeing the woman's Illusion card breaking free from its job, engulfing the dome from curious eyes. The youngest Guardian made sure to follow everything he was told. Not only was the dome to surround the outside of the house, but once the ice was surely thick and everyone was inside or off the ground, he would make sure the ice coated the ground, making it slippery. It would wreak havoc for Bunny and possibly Caitlin, maybe even North and Pitch if they tried skating after the demon if it escaped the house. But it would be contained no less.

Crashes could be heard from inside, a fight breaking out, a powerful blast of dark energy exploding out of the roof, nearly ripping through the finished ice dome.

"Holy shit!" the winter spirit yelped as steam collected around the surface, grateful for all those extra lessons and having borrowed those unique cards to give him extra power.

Before he knew it, the demon made an attempt to leap out, tail somehow freed, diving face first into Bunny, the two knocking each other in opposite directions from the impact.

Sandy attempted to swing Sword down on the demon when it got close, but nearly lopped off Caitlin's arm if she hadn't blocked it with her own sword.

To say the least, it was pure chaos among the six. Bunny was now skating and crashing along the extra slippery ice, sputtering curses and shouts over the plan being a disaster. North did not skid across the ice as one would expect with his swift movements, only sent crashing into the wall of the dome by the redhead when she slipped, trying to avoid crashing into Pitch, who in turn dove out of the way, leaping into the sky where it was apparently safe. Tooth was also safe in the sky as was Jack, the two staring, watching for any plan.

"Okay, this is getting kinda sad now," Jack teased as he fired a blast of ice, only to give a nervous laugh when the demon ducked, Sandy however getting caught in the crossfire, his body coated in ice, his pudgy body trembling from the cold. He turned to face the teenager, gold sand fuming out of his ears, clearly peeved. "Sorry!"

After several hours, Caitlin finally had enough, eyeing the demon like a cat hunting its prey. Before long, she let out a triumph, animal like snarl, leaping like a madman on top of the demon, somehow pinning the dumb creature with an unflattering belly flop. With some struggling, she pried the demon from beneath her torso, holding it up by the tail.

"Got it!" she cheered happily.

"You realize it's biting your arm, right?" Pitch panted, clearly exhausted after chasing the thing all over, getting slammed into, dodging and ducking rogue blasts, be it ice or eggs.

"It is?" she muttered as she turned, seeing the damned thing gnawing crazily onto her arm, desperate for escape. "So it is."

"Is your arm broken?" Tooth asked with concern.

"Naw, I'm just a little too used having this arm chewed on…" the redhead started before a loud crunch was heard. "And broken."

"So what are we gonna do with wily bastard?" Bunny groaned.

His limbs ached from all the chaos that went on, knowing he was going to be sore for days. He was secretly blaming the redhead for the plan, but blamed the teenager more for being so thorough with the dome.

"Well, we managed to catch it a live, now I just need to knock it out so I can properly peer into its mind without destroying it."

"And how are you…" the hope guardian started before the woman, probably in revenge for her broken arm, swung the demon by the tail, its head smashing into the hard ground, limbs stilling from the hard crash. "Never mind."

"Ouch, that's _gotta_ hurt more than your arm," Jack winced, flinching from the sound, seeing a few others jump at the sudden violence.

"Hope so, bastard deserves it for all he's put everyone through," the redhead muttered as her eyes glowed a faint blue before enveloping in a mix of pale lavender and black.

Next thing anyone knew, the demon let out a small squeal, a strange set of archaic symbols appearing over the body, a few appearing across the woman's exposed frame, the rest, if any, hidden beneath her ruffled clothes.

Minutes passed by, no one sure if she was getting what she needed, information wise or the demon was smarter than it looked, resisting her mental onslaught.

After a while, the symbols disappeared, the demon still unconscious or appeared to be before the woman dropped it unceremoniously onto the ground.

"Shit…"

"What is it?" Tooth asked as she flew over, seeing the demon had yet to move, its chest not once rising and falling upon release from the woman's spell. "Is it?"

"It's dead, despite the hell we went through…I'm not about to sink as low as Darkness as to let a live, no matter how evil it is, to suffer in agony while awaiting death," the redhead sighed wearily, her eyes showing age and exhaustion, thinking back to age old wars she fought in then and now.

The frozen dome surrounding them melted away, partial to Jack's will, mostly from Caitlin, after sealing most of her cards, summoned her Fiery, the burning spirit engulfing the dome in beautiful flames.

Once enough of the dome melted, the top visible, she collected the dead demon, intent on not leaving it for the wrong hands to handle its corpse.

There was still so much to learn from the tiny thing than just what she saw in the dangerous mind.

Far too much to learn and not enough time. Not after what she saw.

Her thought was broken when feeling a gentle arm wrap around her figure, looking up to see Pitch of all people at her side, aiding her battered form.

While he and the others were battered as well, she dealt the most probably, not just physically, but mentally too.

He felt a new fear from her; it was like being swallowed by a tsunami, almost felt as if he was suffocating. It was a miracle that he hadn't fainted from the sensation, being only a few feet away from her moments ago before joining her side, now only a couple inches away. He had to hold himself together from trembling in a mix of fear and nausea. He wasn't sure if it was the woman's cause or due to the demon's rampant nature, but feeding off of people's fear, while it did replenish his strength some, it made him sick to the point he'd waste that given strength vomiting heavily. The dark being wasn't sure what to do, knowing his strength could wane further if it continues, hoping he'll find a way soon before he becomes as weak as Caitlin made herself be right now.

And speaking of the redhead, North was right; she definitely had skeletons hidden deep in her closet. He could feel them much more prominently than before, not a faint sensation, but a full intake, as if he was actually standing before a set of doors, knowing and not knowing what lied beyond them. Whatever she went through before arriving here, it was taxing on her mind greatly, bottling it all, trying to hide it away from worried eyes, focusing her mind on worrying over others.

How could anyone, human or not, handle such stress? They would need the patience of a saint, and even then, it's iffy. He knows from personal experience during his reign in the Dark Ages before the Guardians were chosen.

At some point, she's going to break; either she enters depression and sink away from everything she holds dear, or worse, she turns to a raging beast. Sadly, he feared the later by what she has told him and the others of her species tempers when it comes to being protective over loved ones.

Jack, after using his abilities, froze the dead demon to preserve and insure it would not infect him or the others, carried the body. This left Caitlin open in focusing on walking, her body unable to move much more, her body spent from keeping her cards summoned for so long. It was evident as any that still remained freed were instantly returned to their sealed forms, returning to their holster clasped to the back of her jeans, hidden beneath her coat.

Pitch jumped when her legs buckled, catching her, nearly cradling her limp form, her face a mix of discomfort and peace. He couldn't read her face, not knowing if she was in pain due to her arm, or she is already being assaulted by ghosts of her past.

He was so tempted to take a peek into her mind, see what she was dealing with, but he was also secretly afraid.

Being she's an actual alien, what if she saw things no mortal, even an immortal such as himself should never see? He has heard from the whimpers and cries of children who speak of aliens from movies they weren't supposed to see, the gruesome tales even churning his stomach time to time if a particular one got out of hand.

He was snapped to attention when the Guardians were around him, seeing the woman was knocked out.

"Want me to carry her?" North offered, knowing the boogeyman is not one to be helpful or affectionate, more so after striking a chord somewhere when they spoke earlier.

"I'm fine to carry her; just don't jostle the sleigh too much. Her arm's mangled enough because of the demon biting her, she doesn't need it more damaged due to your shitty driving," the nightmare spat as he reluctantly climbed into the sleigh.

While he had enough strength to travel through shadows to return to the North Pole, he didn't have enough to carry an unconscious woman as well as himself. Then there's to add in that there are still some of his Fearlings still being out of his control because of his own weakened state. He would be left open for attacks as much as her if he even tried to travel alone with her in his arms. But he'll be damned to let North's poor excuse of driving the sleigh endanger her!

He still remembered unconsciously clutching to the edge of the seat, wondering if he was going to die or puke first, hearing Bunny muttering curses, paw covering mouth. As for Sandy and Caitlin? No fear at all, the sandman sat in the woman's lap, arms in the air as if on a rollercoaster, the woman just enjoying the ride, a protective arm around the smaller man, her other arm wrapped comfortingly around the boogeyman to settle his knotted stomach.

"No trouble, no trouble at all. Our friend is hurt, would not be wise to hurt her more," the old man chuckled nervously, sensing the dangerous readings off the other.

Heaving a small sigh, the nightmare king followed the spirit, climbing carefully into the sleigh with a little help from Bunny. Once settled, before any tried leaving, Tooth came back from inside the house, having broken a broom down, Jack helping in smoothing the ends to avoid splinters, handing them to the others.

Understanding, Pitch held Caitlin in place as Bunny set her arm properly, making a splint, both thanking the fairy for her quick thinking. Sand used his Dreamsand to make a sling faster than it took to make the splint alone. They were just relieved the bone wasn't showing, would've made it much harder putting the bone back into place, if they even did.

None of them where doctors and until they return to the workshop, they won't know.

* * *

Would love to hear what you guys think, so please Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at the North Pole, getting the redheaded alien into a proper infirmary, yetis that specialized in medicine caring for her, it was head spinning.

The dead demon Jack froze and carried, it was beginning to thaw, so he chucked it into an old abandoned freezer the Christmas spirit didn't use anymore, refusing to have it risk contaminate the food in the other freezers.

Sandy held, as much as it slightly disturbed him, the woman's sealed staff and holster of cards, though couldn't help but thumb through the cards, obviously fascinated with the individual beings sealed in each one.

The back design, it was in different shades of black as was the front. It had a spell circle like design in the main part, with a black moon and sun as well as what looked like dark mist enveloping them, sending a small tremor through the small man's spine. The corners of the card had surprisingly enough a single gold like star, the border though being a rusted red color, matching to the front border, the top having a black sun, the bottom a dark moon, the same shadowy like mist surrounding them.

"Where's Pitch?" North asked, startling the sandman as he jumped, looking over his shoulder at the other, seeing he was talking with the other three.

He was about to shrug it off, having not seen the nightmare spirit and he was not dragged into the conversation, but his attention was drawn once more. One of the passing Yetis made gestures and grunts, more than likely knowing where the thin nightmare went.

"You let him check on, Caitlin?" the man nearly shouted, the Yeti letting out a startled yelp, apparently thrashing his arms, trying to explain why. "We talk later about this!"

Concern for the redhead filled Sandy greatly, seeing it did with the others as they took off suddenly for her room. He immediately took chase after them once putting the cards back, holding them and the sealed staff close to his person, afraid of the elves getting mischievous with the powerful cards.

Arriving at her room, they could barely get themselves to stop without piling onto each other, seeing the tall man sitting next to her bedside, a hand clasped around her good one, a sorrowful look on his face.

"Pitch?" Jack asked tentatively, seeing the other jump, alarmed eyes darting to them, obviously not expecting them. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see how she was doing, if she was awake…but…she was having…"

"You son of a bitch!" Bunny started before Sandy held him back, the other cowering slightly in shock, making the rabbit actually stop, knowing that wasn't like him.

"I wasn't trying to give her nightmares! If anything, she's given me quite a handful to deal with! I…I've never seen such a tortured, yet powerful mind. She's gone to hell and back, figuratively and literally!"

"What are you talking about?" North questioned, seeing the other practically tremble, obviously whatever the woman dreamt of disturbing him greatly.

"She…I saw why she doesn't talk about her parents, about who her husband was…" he muttered softly, voice low, shoulders trembling slightly as he struggled to hold himself together, not to scream and shout.

"Tell us in separate room so not to wake her," the Russian offered, walking over, placing a friendly arm around the other, seeing he was losing it, not sure if he was still seeing her nightmares or not. "Sandy, see if you can give her happy dreams? Maybe something with her kids if husband and parents are too much to deal with?"

He gave a salute, creating a golden ball of sand, throwing it at the woman, seeing the dreams form and twist, shaping itself. It only took a minute before the tiniest of smiles formed on the woman's pained face, the sand finally shaping into a woman in a long dress, getting tackled by dozens of small children and teenagers. They could only assume it was her with her offspring by how relaxed she looked.

Once sure she would be okay, they left her be, North telling a Yeti to watch her closely, to inform them if she falls back into another terrible nightmare or wakes up.

Going to a warm, dimly lit room, the six sat together, Jack close to a window, the fireplace making it somewhat uncomfortable. But he was close enough to listen and pay attention, even if he was looking out the window.

Tooth and Sandy took seats on some cushioned chairs, the others doing the same, getting as comfortable as they could. The nightmare sat closest to the fire, the dancing flames' light bouncing off his features, creating shadows across his lithe form. Seeing him look depressed with the redhead before was bad, but the shadows only enhanced it greatly, seeing how shook up he was.

"Pitch? What happened in there? You've been looking terrible since Caitlin went unconscious. Has she been suffering through a nightmare the whole time?" Tooth asked, concern showing in her gentle features, the shadows doing nothing to hide or enhance them.

"I think to some extent, she's living everyday like she's in a nightmare. She's struggling to accept what she's done in her past, things she believes at times were a mistake, trying to convince herself that what she did was right. I've seen minds similar to hers, but never to this extent, this far gone. If a normal man, even one of us endured what she went through…any of us would've gone insane, wanting nothing but to curl up and die somewhere."

The colorful fairy trembled, feeling the words cut into her, unsure how to put her mind around such a thing. She's had a few teeth who carry nothing but bad memories, but most have since been turned to dust during the end of the Dark Ages, the children having long since died, whether they were still young or had managed to reach adulthood.

"What did you see, mate?" Bunny asked, clearly showing concern not just for the redhead, but for the nightmare surprisingly.

"Just about her entire life, key points that haunt her, going as far back as when she was only thirteen…"

"Wait, didn't she say something about how we would've been in trouble if the demon tried going into her mind if she was thirteen?" Jack spoke up suddenly.

Realizing the spirit was right; Sandy made an exclamation point out of sand above his head, replaying it through frantic symbols.

Nodding, Pitch continued, "Yes, that's basically her earliest nightmare, haunting her still after all these years. And what she did, it was just, but at the same time…I can see why she questions her actions still."

"Spit out then," the rabbit stated, getting a couple of glares, having him lower his ears slightly at how rough he was being.

"She witnessed members of her enemy species…they kidnapped her and her father…they were raping him in front of her…" the nightmare king managed to choke out, his body already trembling with recalling the memory, knowing it wasn't something made up. It was real; he could feel it deep in his bones, piercing through his very core.

"Oh god…" Tooth gasped, covering her mouth in absolute horror. "They…they made her watch them…watch them do that to her own father? That's horrible!"

"Not as bad as when she went momentarily mad…" the tall man snapped, trying to keep his emotions in control, his hands turning to fists, nails digging into his thighs as he tensed. "She…she butchered every one of them, taking it slow, letting them suffer in agony as they bled to death. When she was done…she acted as if she did nothing wrong and carried her father back home, dragging his broken body miles and miles, never once stopping. But once it dawned on her…I've never seen a child, human or immortal vomit so much, shut herself down, act like a guardian over her own parent, snarling like an animal at any who made her father uncomfortable."

"That…that definitely puts a new spin on the term, _'Daddy's little girl,'_ huh?" Jack muttered, not meaning to make it a joke by his wording, but it was true no less. His grip on his shepherd's crook tightened greatly, part of him briefly wondering if it would end up snapping it into two soon.

"She felt helpless, more so when father was in danger…she followed her species instinct to protect him. But it ended up costing her a moment of sanity, going against everything she believes in to react after," North commented glumly, seeing everyone quiet, clearly saddened over what they heard, Pitch and Sandy especially.

He noticed the two really got attached to her, the taller one due to the fact she can see him and treats him with respect and warm kindness, something no one ever gave him since he became what he is. Sandy on the other hand, he loved everyone, but absolutely adored the redhead. She can create dreams, while through the usage of magic cards, but create them no less, constantly comforting him if he got upset over past mistakes.

She was truly a selfless woman. It wasn't her past actions that are making her suffer through nightmares. No, it was because of her lack of getting help, having someone to talk with, to confide regarding her emotional turmoil. Just as Pitch thought, North carried the same thought, speaking it out loud.

"Tell us more, she done so much to help us. It is our turn to return favor. She needs help, even if we must use dirty moves to do so."

"North? Do you know what you're saying? How bloody pissed do you think she's going to be when she finds out Pitch just saw that and who knows what else? I'm all for helping someone, but she's not from our world. We don't know how her species works! Maybe bottling it up may not be entirely healthy, but it's how they work?" Bunny snapped, eyes wide in shock as he stood tall, arguing with the spirit.

"She still needs our help!" Tooth cried out, tears already forming in her eyes. "She needs help. I don't entirely like the idea of having to just hear and have Pitch just see into her mind to see what hell she went through. But she's stubborn, look how she handled getting bitten and having her arm broken. She didn't even flinch when we reset it! Even an unconscious person would react a little with a grunt or something! That isn't normal; she's obviously suffering through trauma!"

"Or she just has a high tolerance for pain!"

"Enough! Arguing isn't going to change anything…I think it's pretty clear, we're helping Caitlin. If you really don't want anything to do with it, you're welcome to just leave!" Jack snapped, cold air filling the room, the fire not enough to keep it at bay.

"Fine, but if she gets pissed, I'm blaming you mates," Bunny grumbled as he eventually settled back in his seat, the cold disappearing.

"Pitch, we need to know more, you up for talking more? Or you need a minute?" North asked after several minutes passed, the only sound being the crackling of the fire.

"I'm good…but are you really sure you want to hear more?"

"It's already eating you away; just think how much it's eating her away? After all these years while you only had a few hours to endure it?" Tooth reassured, flitting over, placing a comforting hand on the other's shoulder.

"You're right," Pitch sighed as he waited to collect his thoughts and for the fairy to return to her seat. "The next nightmare I saw, it was a collective set, bits and pieces. She…she had to endure two hundred years of being tortured, shielding her younger brother, her three year old brother from harm. Apparently it was some sick truce another planet made for her and her brother to live on their planet to study the culture. But they were willing to do whatever they wanted with them, so she made herself a living punching bag, keeping their greedy hands from ever laying on him."

Hearing the gasps, he breathed through his teeth, knowing that the next part he was about to say, the memory so raw in his mind. It was really going to put them off, wouldn't even be surprised if they got sick or felt sick afterwards.

"She had to endure over ninety years of recovery, during which…her own father snapped, the man she saved and protected. I don't know the whole thing, I can only assume based on her actions and the others…he felt incompetent, felt all males of their species were incompetent. He tried murdering his own son, his own, firstborn son!"

"He did what?"

"How could a parent ever want to kill their own child?"

"It's horrible?"

"I don't know! But I saw what Caitlin did, when she sensed what was going on, fighting through broken bones and risking opening old wounds. She attacked her own father, her madness consuming her once more. But instead of making her own father suffer, she gave him an instant death, but continued butchering his body. She crushed his head with her own fists, tearing him apart. She…she would have continued if her own brother hadn't stopped her, screaming and crying for her to stop."

Before Pitch knew it, a hand flew up to his mouth, dry heaving, grateful he had nothing to eat or drink for hours, not trusting his stomach after what he's seen. Just recalling it was enough to send it churning painfully.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he heard Jack groan, hearing the boy scramble out, probably rushing to the nearest bathroom, not that he blamed him.

Yes, the dreaded nightmare king had seen in nightmares of children killing their parents, having willing sex or being raped by their parents or siblings. But it wasn't that, that made him so sick, his stomach churning and tightening to such an extreme. It was the raw emotion; it was overwhelming, feeling as if he was in her place, that he was the one who did the killing instead, not her. He felt so lost now, unsure how to return to his job after this, not wanting to poison innocent minds with what he saw, that is if he could even stomach future nightmares.

He was already beginning to understand why she didn't dare share this with her trusted friends, both here and wherever she might've come from. She didn't want them to end up like he and the others are, sick and horrified at the truth. Yet, he couldn't help but admire her bravery, trying to hide her pain, using honest smiles when speaking the truth, using them to miraculously hide her inner darkness.

Once Jack came back, wiping his mouth still, Pitch was unsure about continuing, eyes nervously darting between everyone.

Tooth was in tears, though tried to pull herself together. Jack obviously was feeling somewhat better after emptying his stomach, hopefully in a bathroom and not a mess in the hall for the Yetis to clean up. Bunny was quiet, eyes wide with absolute horror, fear radiating off of him, but he was quiet no less. Fat tears rolled down Sandy's face, sobbing with no sound, but the expression was louder than any scream a child could let loose. North was like Bunny, quiet and fearful over what he has heard, making the other flinch slightly when his eyes and the others all turned to him, knowing they want him to continue.

"There is more, isn't there?" the large man asked, concern showing, obvious compassion for the skinny male, almost like he was telling him, _"You don't have to continue if you can't handle it, if it's too much for you. We understand if it's to terrifying."_

"There is, one topping it all off, the rest almost nothing in comparison."

"Please, we need to know as much as you can tell us," Tooth nearly begged between soft sobs, trying to be strong, failing horribly.

Seeing they were determined to hear it out to the end, he started with the worst, matching with the timeline perfectly. It was almost like the gods played a cruel prank on her, slowly easing up when realizing how wrong they were to torment such an innocent soul like this, dragging others into their sick game.

"This one…it wasn't so much herself, but her own turmoil and guilt, lasting a little over eight hundred years. She gave birth to a healthy, beautiful son, her daughters surrounding to greet the new life. Nurses took him away to clean him up and check him over, allowing Caitlin to rest and regain her strength. But something attacked, a demon, a powerful, terrifying one. It…he…I'm not sure what it was…it broke into her newborn son's room, slaughtering all guards and nurses attending, kidnapping him. No ransom, no signs if he was alive or dead save for a faint spirit signature she could feel, but not enough to use to track. It was a miracle he was returned home safely through allies of another world. But at the same time, just another nightmare for her to fight through."

"Was he…" Bunny started before Pitch interrupted with a small choked sob, something that surprised him and the others, realizing going through these nightmares, these horrible memories, it was tearing him apart. However, he was bearing it, not holding back or hiding it, not wanting to end up like the redhead.

"He was alive, but his whole body was covered in scars. Whoever kidnapped him, he tortured him with burns, whips, fists, claws, and who knows what else. Caitlin, she examined him with help of other doctors…her own son for hundreds of years, all the way until he was rescued…he was not only beaten, but he was raped constantly. He was trained to remain completely silent, he didn't cry loudly, no screams, no whimpers, even his own breathing was silent…it was like looking at a tortured version of Sandy."

At this, the sandman jumped, eyes wide in absolute terror, wondering if he stirred up those horrible memories due to his own mute behavior. He couldn't hold back the tremors, more tears filling his golden brown eyes, thinking back to all those nights they spent flying in the skies, spreading happy dreams, her consoling him when he cried over the deaths he unintentionally caused. All that while, he was causing her just as much grief, he was sure of it! Even if he and her son look nothing alike, the fact he's mute as her son is, was…it must've been torturing her in reliving those painful memories. A worried, terrified mother, trapped home, unable to leave he kingdom to search, unable to abandon her family to find one child, possibly even carrying another inside her depending on her species.

"Did he stay mute?"

"No, for a brief moment, it turned to more of a bittersweet dream, not really a nightmare, but not really a peaceful dream. Her son started talking, but it took great coaxing, he was terrified to speak, conditioned that he would be hurt more if he made even the tiniest of whimpers. I think he finally found safety and trust through his family and friends because his mother used spells and medicine to literally erase the scars over his body, to help not remind him every day of his pain and horror. She…she knows his mind would never be able to erase the pain, not without luck of getting amnesia, but he recovered to the point of talking, acting like a normal child, even willing to fight when older and stronger."

"How long did it take for him to start talking?"

"Five years, at least, that's what I heard in her dreams, what it felt like in her mind. It literally felt like I was there for every passing second, not just viewing it."

"That poor child, suffering through so much…he's lucky to have such an amazing mother to look out for him, to help through that nightmare, not shrink away or make him bury it."

"But she's doing the opposite to herself, Tooth. She's trying to bury her own pain, a bit hypocritical when you first think about it…" Bunny started before feeling the glaring eyes on him. "Ease up, mates, let me finish. I'm sure you're getting the same thoughts too. She isn't hiding it because she's scared of herself. She doesn't want others to deal with her shit too. I know I wouldn't want to put all of you through this if it had been me."

He briefly glanced at them, seeing shoulders tense, clearly knowing he was right, grateful to know they aren't that stubborn to try and say the opposite, trying to appear saintly.

"That has to have been the most terrifying things to go through, worse than what she did in her younger years," Tooth stated numbly. Feeling a trembling hand cover hers, she looked up, finding it was Sandy's. He had gone over to her side, the two hugging, comforting one another as any friend would.

"I have to agree, the fear is greatest there, but her guilt still remains in relation to her father…" Pitch spoke softly, his breathing slightly hitched, struggling to not lose control. "But, I've seen her greatest anger mixed with betrayal."

"Let me guess, the husband? She's gotta be one of the unluckiest, Sheila's I've ever came to meeting," Bunny growled, not at the man or the unconscious woman. No, it was what she's had to deal with, leaving her like this.

"I'm afraid so…she thought he was the perfect love, a shy, but powerful man. He was willing to give his very life for her survival, for their children's survival. But it was a charade, he…he was a demon in disguise, tricking her so he could sire sons and daughters, willing to turn them into heartless killing machines. She only found out when he made a fatal mistake in trying to kill one of her newborn sons, believing he was too weak to be considered his son. The bastard escaped, leaving her broken and bitter, shoving that pain down for the sake of her now fatherless children and due to her species, she still became pregnant over the years."

"Wait, she still got pregnant without a husband?"

"I don't understand it either; we would have to ask her about their anatomy more when she wakes up."

"I guess so…"

Nodding, Pitch continued, knowing they would want to know more, knowing that he still saw much more of her past, just about her entire history. Not all of it made sense, some of it shook him to his core, but he pressed on.

With a shaky breath, he explained that she did eventually find new love, an honest and kind demon, one who her offspring took affection to, her younger sons calling him their father even though he wasn't married to her. They were set to marry, however, a war broke out months before their date came.

In the midst of combat, her fiancé had been killed, dying while protecting one of her sons from a fatal blow. Once more her madness briefly returned, but somehow, unlike before, she managed to control, only screaming and crying over her loss, her children screaming in pain filled sorrow.

Letting the others take it in, Pitch finally concluded the remaining horror that remained, of what he saw. The death of her planet, the absolute terror she felt, yet as always, never for herself. Her main concern was solely on the safety and wellbeing of her family, of her friends, of her people. With each shaking breath, he explained everything he saw through her eyes. Statues were falling, crushing innocent people, the screams and roars of wind filling the air. The war they once fought pausing due to the planet dying that instant.

She endured pain filled agony, ignoring her own bleeding and battered body, using her shadows to shield as many as she could reach, others of her breed doing the same, some being of her blood, another being a very close friend to the family.

Cyclone like storms tore through the sky, attempting to throw everyone not only into the sky, but take them directly to the highest point, where oxygen was quickly depleting on the planet. The fear for survival kicked in, she had no other choice but to use an untested spell, one she found and been studying, knowing how to use it, knowing how it worked. But she never had reason to use it, planning on practicing later.

That spell, it was to age many back in their younger years, planning on absorbing her children when turned to nothing more than pure, fertile energy to represent fetuses, planning on giving birth once more if it means they would live. She planned it to be the same for other families so they could survive. And those without, aged back enough so they have a chance to grow alongside loved ones than feeling cheated out of life.

It was a glorious, wondrous plan, but there was one mistake she should have foreseen, been ready for; aging her to far back, having zero control. That feeling of helplessness that swallowed her whole, it was the same exact feeling Pitch had felt when he lost control of over his Fearlings.

With trembling words, he told them exactly what she did to save everyone, including herself. She sealed their memories, making sure they would not remember anything of their life on their planet, her spell affecting others who were in the same position at that exact moment, being in close enough proximity in being affected. The moment hers and everyone's memories were sealed, everything became darkness.

"Apparently I need to work on sealing my mind to someone who can create and control as well as view dreams and nightmares," a voice spoke up, causing bodies to jump in fright over the sudden tone.

"C-Caitlin?" Tooth gasped, seeing the dark glare on her face. Tears were flowing from the fairy's eyes, wondering just how angry and hurt the redhead must've been right now. "Don't be angry with Pitch! He didn't mean to see into your dreams, it just happened! We begged him to tell us, please don't blame him! We were just worried about you, you've done so much to help us, and we wanted to repay you."

"By violating _my_ mind? By making _Pitch_ relieve and tremble over the living hell I had to go through? Putting _yourselves_ through it?" she shouted in absolute rage, eyes dark, anger glowing off her blue eyes, the shadows and light from the fire intensifying her emotions.

"I-I'm so sorry…please…" Pitch stuttered, unsure how to beg her for her forgiveness over what he did.

He was just as guilty, and she knew it, he didn't have to look at her, he was terrified to do so, terrified of the anger, the hurt, disappointment, but most of all, the betrayal. He wasn't sure if he could handle it, hearing her lash out at them, leaving them, her trust in them broken, her belief on their good intentions shattered.

He could've stopped talking at any moment; he could've just kept his mouth shut and confided to her than telling in a sense, the whole world about it.

Angry tears flowed from his eyes, mentally screaming at himself for his stupidity, wishing he could turn back time and undo the damage he's causing.

Soft footsteps could be heard, each footfall making him mentally flinch as if it were a whip slashing across his lithe form. His fists tightened to the point the nails broke the skin, blood starting to pool. He wasn't sure what she was going to do, who she was going to, if the others will stop her before she goes too far in whatever she has planned. They were all terrified, he could feel it radiating off of them.

"Pitch, look at me," the angered tone reverberated throughout the room.

He wanted to shake his head, pretend he couldn't hear her, wishing she couldn't see and hear him. But it was futile, so he slowly opened his once tightly shut eyes, letting the gold and silver pools lock into sky blue. He was right, she was disappointed with him! He could read it off her very eyes, the way her mouth formed a frown, the way that her eyebrows were lowered to a scowl. Everything screamed disappointment at him, she must be wanting to chew him out, maybe strike him for what he did.

Expecting a punch, slap, yelling, he could barely hold back a startling cry when her arms pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to see my memories like that. If…if I had known how tired I had been, exhausting so much of my strength trying to hunt that blasted demon down, I would never have had so many of my cards out at the time. I hope you can forgive me for the horror I put you through," she spoke, her tone filled with sorrow now, almost like she was holding back tears without a single choked sob escaping.

Face buried into her chest, warm arms wrapped around him like a comforting blanket…no! He can't let her bury her pain like this!

"It isn't your fault! It's mine! I should've pulled out of your nightmares. I shouldn't have even touched you when you fell unconscious! I know what my powers are capable of. I…I didn't think how bad they were!" the nightmare king screamed, wrapping his arms around her, shouting near nonsense to her, calling her a fool for bottling so much of her pain like that, that it could've gotten her killed. Even called himself a fool for telling the others, letting them pressure him, not waiting for her permission to tell such sacred thoughts.

Eyes shot open when feeling something wet plop on his exposed cheek, knowing it was not one of his own tears. Looking up, he saw her face, small trickles of tears already flowing lightly, eyes widening.

With one hand, she gently wiped her tears away before working on wiping his, a kind and tender smile on her face.

"You're right, I had been a fool. I've trying to be selfless, trying to help everyone around me, barely caring for myself. I fight when my bones are broken. I talk even as I bleed to death. I make jokes over my own injuries to ease others around me. If anything, that might've been one of my most selfish mistakes I had ever made. While it may appear honorable to many, it would also appear selfish to others. By…by not caring for myself, I left myself open for pain to strike when I'm at my most vulnerable. I even left myself open enough for others, you especially to be hurt and scared," she explained softly.

Slowly, she pulled out of his arms, keeping one around his shoulder, kneeling low enough to be eye level with him. Her attention was briefly caught when feeling a pair of arms wrapped around her waist tightly, her lower half trembling due to the owner of the arms. When she looked down, she wasn't surprised to see that it was Sandy hugging her as tightly as he could muster, face buried into her hip, tears soaking his face.

A series of symbols popped above his head, reading it loud and clear, knowing what the little dream weaver was telling her.

Before she could speak, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, knowing who it was by the soft sobbing escaping the fairy's mouth.

"The last time I cried like this…it's been hundreds of years…no millions of years since the death of Hyron. I actually made a stupid vow not to cry and lose control over my emotions, let them control me, to keep my mind focused so I would lead my people, try and avoid more innocent lives being lost in our war against the Ratiers, against the darkness."

"So…this is the first time you've let yourself cry since then?" Tooth gasped; face un-burrowing from within the redhead's back, bloodshot eyes staring wide into the back of her head, not sure if she heard correctly.

"Yeah…pretty unhealthy, holding back such a simple, natural act for so long, especially when I always tell my sons to cry their hearts out whenever something upsets them greatly. My daughters, they shed tears too, but they do it alone or with a single person to sit with them, they are far too much like me, rather shielding their pain if they can. It is even the same with the close friends I have made since my time on Cateria and since my time having been reincarnated, brought back to life essentially."

Careful not to trip over Sandy or squish him with his weight as he leaned over, Jack placed a hand over the woman's shoulders, grabbing her attention.

"Pitch said that you sealed yours and everyone's memories…if that's the case, then how do you remember your life?"

"Not everyone was affected by the spell, including the age reversal spell. Some who were spared you could say, when they restored their strength, went out to look for me, for their loved ones. Some were willing to accept my intended purpose, understanding my reasoning until the demons reared up and began causing more chaos, meaning we were needed."

"Needed?" Bunny questioned, an ear raised in place of an eyebrow.

"Call it a prophecy; call it History's whispers telling us what is needed to be done."

* * *

Would love to hear what you guys think, so please Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly, the redhead having since calmed down was clearly forgiving them as they wordlessly forgave her for her outburst towards them. They couldn't forgive her for knowing her memories. That had been their fault, more so for making Pitch tell them the entirety of it.

She explained about how there were old scripts she had kept in a special library she designed, one that sat in her world while existing in another. It carried very sacred documents, diplomatic treaties, historical events, censuses, important trials, the list going on.

Amongst them, were old, mostly faded documents, these having the use of an ancient language known as the Language of Beginning, it being the very first language that had ever spoken by any living creature outside of grunts and growls. Who taught or started is unknown, but it is a very sacred language, one that is honored to never die by the Caterians, willing to teach any and all who wish to learn the difficult words.

From learning the words, deciphering the old documents, it was spoken of the future which at the time had been today, literally talking about Caitlin and her family. It revealed things that were never known until the day after. It didn't reveal everything though, only enough to know that they were chosen by the gods to help in fighting against the darkness.

They were not chosen to rule, chosen to spread word of the god, just to help. It was not a command, not a gospel tale, not requesting to vanquish all evil completely, to perform an impossible task. It was a simple request from the past, begging the decedents to save innocent lives. Even the ancestors knew evil could never die, but a balance is in order, so slay as much evil as they slay good, maintain order and balance with watchful eyes, using their blessed and cursed gifts to save and teach millions others.

Caitlin made the mistake of believing it was over, that the main portion of the evil had been vanquished when her planet died. However, the leader of her species' enemy not only survived, but regrouped and teamed up with other powerful, evil humans, demons, angels and other alien species throughout the universe.

Knowing it now, careful never to be so foolish assume something is over, once her memories were returned, she was willing to fight to her last breath.

That is why she was here in the first place. She was doing what she is meant to, following what her heart tells her, what her soul begs her to do.

She is doing what defines her _"center"_ as North had put it.

She is a natural born leader, the way she commands, both from the plan made to bring the demon out and the horrible memories Pitch witnessed. He admitted there were some he saw that were not all terrible, but there was so much horror, he could barely concentrate on the good portions, such as the way she led militia, not to conquer new land and planets, but to save when called upon by friends.

She is a powerful warrior, though they have yet to see her full strength, they saw enough to know from how she subdued Bunny when he nearly strangled her, how she planned out how to capture the demon before killing it later.

She is also stealthy, maneuvering through the shadows far more gracefully than Pitch could ever dream, the way she easily lies through her teeth to get information to help herself and others locate and hunt the demon down.

She is highly intelligent, learning fast and spreading knowledge to them, centuries upon centauries of history dwelling within her mind, yet eager to learn more. It was an amazing feat for someone who looks so young, her soul older than any of them, than the first Guardians that rose from the ground and fell from the skies.

She is a kind and generous queen, willing to share her wealth than horde it away from others around her. She would take in orphans, raising them as her own, even signing some or as many as she could if they wish it, into her family's name, giving them authority and meaning in their existence.

But most of all, she is a protective mother, evident by how through her rage and hurt; she forgave and comforted Pitch when he needed it most. They could recall the times they saw or could only assume how she would comfort Sandy whenever he would start crying over the children who died. It is that, that defines her center, her unwavering love for friends and family, willing to throw her life, her very existence away for the safety of her loved ones.

Weeks went by, Bunny frantic in going out to get the eggs ready in time for Easter. He was more than grateful when others volunteered, mostly Caitlin and Pitch surprisingly.

Of course, the dark clad man couldn't paint one of the squirming eggs to save his life, getting most of it on him or making terrible patterns that had to be washed out, but he at least made good company and rounding up a few straggling blank eggs.

The redhead, while her art wasn't as excellent as the rabbit's, was decent enough to not be washed clean. She was still far too exhausted to try using her magic, so any chocolates that had to be prepped, she did by hand alongside Bunny, Pitch lending a hand by fetching ingredients forgotten or needed more of.

Once Easter came and went, leaving some breathing room, the redhead finally swallowed a lump in her throat, going to the freezer of the near forgotten demon Jack tossed in.

"You are welcome to borrow infirmary to study demon," North offered when spotting the woman carrying the frozen carcass, trapped as a literal block of ice, thinking of ways to melt it without using a lot of magic if none at all.

"Thank you," she replied as she made her way. Spotting a golden dust of sand, she gave a smile. "Hey Sandy, great night spreading dreams I'm guessing?"

The small man floated down on the cloud of sand, nodding feverishly, overjoyed at his possibly best work yet, maybe better than the first dreams he created at the end of the Dark Ages.

"I hope you're not harassing Pitch if he's giving a few harmless nightmares," she scolded lightly, the other pouting, but nodded, telling her he hasn't bothered him so long as the man didn't get carried away. "That's good to hear, balance is always needed."

Smiling again, he joined her side as they walked to the infirmary.

Reaching their destination, the redhead already began to get to work, setting things up in a corner to avoid getting in the way if a Yeti or elf came in, in need of bandages or if on the rare side, more serious medical attention.

Seeing he didn't have to go back out for some time, having done his job for the night, he watched with a bit of disturbed curiosity. He watched as she carefully carved and cracked the ice, careful not to let the ice melt to fast and ruin the body. Already, it was starting to show small signs of decomposition from where it had been stored and how long it took to finally store the blasted thing.

Occasionally, he would fetch something for her, namely towels to soak up the melting ice. He was pretty useless in knowing the needed medical tools, so sat until she finally got the demon's flesh completely exposed, working on stabilizing it before she began the autopsy. At that point, he left, feeling sick of something being done, not that it was wrong, he was grateful she was kind enough to have done this when it was long dead so it would feel no pain.

_"Pain?"_ he thought softly to himself, a sensation he is very familiar with.

He has felt it through children who suffer nightmares because of loved ones hurting them, leaving him with little room to work with to ease their suffering. He has felt actual pain, recalling the battle when Pitch struck him down. Though he felt no twinge of pain, no scar remained thanks to the children's belief in him restoring his body, his power, healing all injuries; he would at times just get a tremor, feeling where he was hit.

Looking back at the closed door, he wondered if how long she would be in there, working before a thought crossed his mind, a memory precise. He remembered before she collapsed, she found out something when piercing into the demon's mind.

She found something viable, something important. Should he bug her now about it? Let the others know of what he recalled to see if they remember? All the thoughts came to a screeching halt when thinking about bringing his friends in, last time that happened…

He shuddered, never wanting to see her so angry and disappointed in them. They really bruised her trust in them, going behind her back like that. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice, have his friends make the same mistake.

Still unsure about asking her, he decided to wait until she was done in there, letting her focus for now. He doubted she would forget. He was actually pretty confident she wouldn't. She hasn't forgotten all those memories swimming in her head, both good and bad ones.

Wanting to distract himself, he decided he could go and see how Jack is doing, knowing the boy was on the other side of the globe, spreading winter fun.

Maybe he could join him and some children in a snowball fight? That'd be pretty fun, it's been awhile too.

Several days passed before Caitlin finally emerged from the infirmary for the final time, her clothes different to more medical, bits of blood splattered along sleeves and shirt. The body she had been examining was finally done, gathered everything she needed. It was now tightly wrapped up in special wrappings, stuffed in a bag, and as an extra measure, stored into a box, ensuring nothing would leak. The only thing she needed now was to store it long enough to properly dispose of it if not hand it off to another scientist to do further studies; make sure she didn't miss anything.

Pulling her phone out, she dialed a number in, leaning against the wall, letting herself slide down to a seated position. She had quickly changed, not wanting the stench of demon lingering on her, flaring her senses with disgust. Namely its lingering aura still that still clung to the body even after death.

"Torna?" she spoke into the device when hearing it picked up.

**"No dumbass,"** a young boy's voice responded with a yawn. **"You know what fucking time it is?"**

"Where is she?"

**"Hunting, forgot her phone at the campsite."**

"Ah, well sorry for waking you. I haven't been really focused in regards to time. Hell, I don't even know where you are to know what the time could be on your end," she sighed, watching as the elves below meandered around, dancing around the Yetis' feet, some getting kicked, others tripped or stepped on. And if they weren't causing havoc to the furry beasts, they were playing with toys or trying to make their own, zapping themselves or getting conked around.

**"So what is it?"** the boy on the other end asked.

"We may have new allies joining us, but I'm going to have to stay with them for a while. I need them as much as they need me."

**"Are you sure you're my sister?"**

"How long has it been since I last cried? Do you remember?"

**"Yeah…when Hyron died. You cried so much, but once the funeral was over…you stopped crying. Why are you asking me bullshit questions?"**

"I finally cried, BG."

**"What? How? How the fucking hell did you start crying? That's not like you, what the hell happened? Whose ass am I gonna have to kick if they caused you to cry?"**

"Then kick my ass, I brought it on myself," Caitlin joked lightly.

**"Dually noted, I'll be sure to do that. But seriously, what the fuck happened that got ****_you_**** of all people to shed a single tear?"**

"One of the people I'm with, he is capable of creating and viewing nightmares. It was an accident, but he saw my memories when I fell unconscious shortly after my arm broke. I pushed myself to far using my magic to hunt the demon down. The poor thing was frightened over my memories, he tried getting consoling from the others, and they got him to tell. I found out and nearly lost it, I shouted at them, scaring them further."

**"What did you to them?"**

"Nothing, when I saw Pitch crying like that, seeing just how horrible he felt for seeing my memories without permission, for telling when he was so upset. I couldn't stay mad at him, before I know it, I'm apologizing for raising my voice. Next thing I know, _he's_ apologizing, calling both of us idiots, himself for seeing my memories, me for bottling my pain up for so many years and trying to bury them once more. I don't know why, but the long held tears, they just began to fall without warning."

**"Did it help?"**

"Took a huge relief off my chest, if anything I feel my mind sharper than ever."

**"Just don't turn into a blubbering cry baby. That's a male Cateron's job, remember? You're supposed to be the strong one in case one of us guys has an emotional breakdown randomly."**

"Yes, yes, I know, BG, I know," Caitlin chuckled lightly at her brother's words, knowing he held love and adoration for her despite their common fights.

**"So the demon…what did you find out?"**

"Just what I feared…"

**"Are you going to have to evacuate the planet?"**

"No, this planet is stable and strong, overflowing with a high magnitude of spiritual energy. If Darkness _were_ to destroy this planet, she'd end up causing herself and her army a great deal of harm in return."

**"Guess that's good?"**

"Yes, but that doesn't mean the spirits that dwell here are safe from her."

**"So what are you going to have to do?"**

"In the end, I'll have to seal this world off completely so no one can go in or out."

**"Makes sense when you put it like that...we can't risk Darkness getting a head and kidnapping or just for shit and giggles blowing the planet up"**

"Yes, it's the only way if they do decide to follow me out of here. Their bodies are far too unstable; they actually _need_ a child's belief to survive."

**"So if they do go with you, what are you going to do?"**

"I need you or Torna to come to the dimension I'm in and bring some things. Head to Meeka's market as fast as you can, take someone, a female Caterian due to your age and sex, like Torna if not someone close to it."

**"What do you need?"**

"Anything to help a spirit that feeds off of belief survive outside their home dimension. I don't care if it's a temporary fix until a permanent one can be found, or it is a permanent one. I need at least six, plus a few wind cannons if not the strongest one available. I'll also be needing about four to six dozen nebula elixirs depending on what cannon you're able to pick up."

**"How come?"**

"One of the Guardians I have met is an actual moon. Though I have yet to physically speak to him, hear him speak, I know he may wish to help be our eyes and ears in any earth bound dimension we enter. If he decides to not come with us in a sense, I will not have any need for the cannon and elixirs, at which you're more than welcome to kick my teeth in for wasting all that money."

**"I'll be sure to hold you to that, dumbass. Anything else you need?"**

Chuckling, the redhead listed a few other things he needed him to do, the boy writing it down to avoid forgetting as a precaution.

"BG, be careful, okay?"

**"Don't worry, I will, just be careful yourself. And stop breaking your fucking arm!"**

"No promises."

That done, they hung up, the redhead getting to her feet, stuffing her phone into her pocket, a small smile gracing her gentle features.

A loud growl could be heard from her stomach, one thought crossing her mind now than her earlier concern. Grinning now, she leapt over the railing, scaring a few elves and Yetis over the stunt, landing perfectly on her feet, stuffing her hands in her pockets, making her way to the kitchen to hunt down a treat to fill her stomach.

There were lovely quirks when it came to hanging out in the famous Santa Claus' workshop. All the delicious cookies she could eat until she puked, which to her enjoyment, she never does!

In the back of her mind, she knew that these fun and games she's enjoying now, it'll be ending soon enough, and possibly for Pitch and the Guardians if they do follow her.

She doesn't want to drag them in, but because they know she fights still for light, if they learn if they haven't already figured it out, she's fighting the greatest threat to peace and balance in the universe. If they follow her, they will never be the same.

The heartfelt smiles will drain and become forced. The minds pure and tender tainted with madness and despair. Scars will be made, even if physical ones are gone; the emotional and mental ones are permanent. She and thousands of others can attest to that, recalling those who suffered most before and after joining her in this godforsaken war.

Slowly, her smile faded, completely gone by the time she reaches the kitchen, dodging elves who stole cookies or delivering a platter to North's office.

She maneuvered with ease, as if she were a shadow between the Yetis cooking and cleaning, snatching a couple cookies that just came out of the oven, knowing which ones were which that marked as her favorite. Chocolate chip cookies along with white chocolate chips with coconut mixed in, two flavors of cookies she dies for every time, not mattering if she's happy or sad when grabbing or given the delicious treats. If anything, the coconut ones seem to cheer her up faster than the regular chocolate chipped ones could.

Having a small handful, mostly of the white chipped ones, knowing North wasn't a huge fan as he is of chocolate chip, but plenty of her secondary favorite were made to keep her mitts out of the other. She fished through the fridge, grabbing a glass of milk and some chocolate mix from a cabinet, stirring the two up after portioning out what was needed, putting things back before disappearing from the kitchen, her prize in possession.

"Hey Caitlin!" Jack called, the woman smiling, making him pout. "Man, I can't ever seem to scare you? I manage to at least startle Sandy or Pitch once or twice before they start chasing me around with whips or a scythe."

"Isn't your job supposed to be spreading _fun_, not _fear_?" she teased lightly, stuffing half a cookie in her mouth, easily swallowing it after two chews.

"Who says a little scare can't be fun?"

"True, but I've gotten use to the tricks as a kid. I had plenty of friends who would startle me, or I'd startle in return."

"That's no fun if you're immune."

"Just because I don't get a laugh out of getting spooked a little, doesn't mean I don't have some fun scaring them, usually using a little shadow puppetry to give them quite a scare, especially around April Fool's and Halloween, mostly the later. I've actually given up pulling mischief for April Fool's Day."

"How come?"

"I have a son who's born on that day, so it didn't make much sense to run around having fun with friends with pranks when I had a child to raise and praise for his existence."

"Must suck for him."

"Not really, his elder sisters and several of his older and younger brothers, spoil him rotten. Though I guess I do. If we find he doesn't get a good birthday due to people pranking and going overboard with the teasing, so we would give him an extra birthday to celebrate on to make up for it."

"You've gotta be Mom of the Year in their books," Jack laughed happily as the redhead juggled her stuff briefly before tossing a chocolate chip to his hand, letting him eat it. "Man, these Yetis are amazing cooks! This has to be one of their best yet!"

"One of my sons punched me in the nose, breaking it when I restored his memories. I think I fell off that block the moment I locked his and everyone else's memories away," she chuckled nervously, the other staring blankly at her, not believing one of her own lashed out so violently at her.

"Guess he'll be on the naughty list for a while for pulling that."

"Meh, it was a good vent for him, now Ichigo and I get along once more, maybe even better than ever. He was just overly upset, and I don't blame him for the shit he went through up until I found him and his siblings."

"So have you found all your kids?"

"No, there are still some out there whose memories are still locked away, but not many thankfully. Plus I'm always running around adopting, so the family keeps getting bigger. I'm even a grandmother now."

"You're a grandma?"

"Yup. Some adopted, others creating offspring. Of course, a I had a few of my sons actually give birth to adorable little daughters…" she spoke, her eyes glassing over, having him realize there was more to it.

"You don't have to tell me how a group of guys got pregnant. I think I get the picture on how it could've happened."

"Thanks, it's not always easy talking about bitter memories. So I always try to look at the lighter things, like being a grandmother. While some of my kin had kids due to assault, the fact they still raise them with plenty of love pleases me, knowing I did my job well as a mother. Though, I'm not done yet, even as parents, I still get one or two who still run to me if I'm in the area, crying and begging to sleep in bed to keep nightmares away."

"Really? Oldest son you have that still does that?"

"That's tough, many of them are about the same age, so I guess if you call it human age, be about…I don't know, thirty?"

"R-really? Wouldn't have thought they would be that old, especially with the way you look or they would still act like little kids if they get a nightmare or two."

"Caterians, when they take care of themselves, can look very young for many years to come. I have some who, in human terms are in their thirties and so, yet they look like they've barely reached adulthood. As for their age in response to them sharing a bed with me or one of their sisters if I'm not around, I know it may sound strange, but it's more for my aura. Female Caterians release a powerful aura and if they focus it in comforting level, then any who are suffering settle down, no longer trapped by nightmares and bad memories. I guess you could say it's a little like Sandy's power with his Dreamsand, but more personal. I have tried in the past to get them to stop knowing I won't be around forever; that the sisters they run to if I'm not around won't be around always to save them, so they can learn to be on their own. But with the war going on, they're stubborn to fight, but easy to traumatize."

"So you kind of have no choice but to let them fall onto old habits?"

"Afraid so, and until Darkness is stopped, that could end up taking another thousand or so years, maybe longer."

"How long have you been fighting? Since you got your memories back?"

"A little over seven thousand years, of course it doesn't feel like it, but it is. No matter what, your internal clock still ticks away; telling you how much time has passed, even if you travel through time while crossing dimensions and planets."

"But you still look so young…"

"That's because of Darkness. She made a fatal mistake trying to curse us. I don't know what it was she was trying, but gave us a unique, infectious curse."

"What kind is it?"

"Stopping one from aging. To some, it is benefiting because we can now fight as long as needed, but I know it has to end, either it falling when she's gone or I find a cure in a sense. As for the infectious part, it mostly affects those who can still age unlike yourself and the others after so much time is spent outside their own dimension, thus trapping them eternally in their form, the only possible escape is either the curse to be broken or death."

"I know you've had troubling times…but it's still pretty amazing. When you don't think of the fights, when you get a chance to relax, I can only imagine the amazing things you have seen. Traveling from planet to planet, viewing different versions of planets than dealing with a single version."

"Yes, we do, even before being reincarnated. It's a mixed feeling, aging only once every hundred years. It's increased our lifespan, yes, but at the same time, it also puts us at risk while we're still young, namely in the infant to toddler stage. Once a Caterian is about three to four, they're more than capable of surviving on instinct alone if push came to shove. And afterwards, having our aging stop, it's a curse for some not being able to grow if it happens while still a child, yet…a secret blessing, giving them a chance to truly take in all of what the universe has to offer each and every one of us."

"Wow, did you have something like that happen?"

"Plenty sadly. One was a child I tried taking in…didn't go so well after he ripped my arm clean off. He was a rare breed of Caterian, able to shift his body and literally increase his iron level where he's basically an archaic machine."

"Left arm?"

"That seems to be a favorite in having ended up broken, maimed, or in that one time, ripped clean off."

"Did you just give the kid a blank look like you kinda did when the demon bit and broke your arm?"

"Not really, swore a lot and was a little more focused trying not to bleed to death. Sadly the kid got away, and I hadn't seen him for years."

"What happened to him?"

"A friend adopted him thankfully, was able to civilize him so he could have a chance not only to be happy, but remain safe from enemy hands. He was still very much a child despite how strong he was to rip my arm off. Cateron bone density is about as strong as diamond, so breaking bones are hard. The fact the demon broke my arm shows how strong that particular breed's fangs were, probably a specific wolf DNA used that has special canines and jaw strength to break through our bones."

"Man, and how often do you adopt?" Jack asked, deciding to change topics, not wanting to make himself sick talking about anatomy any more. Plus he saw some of the Yetis shaking their heads at how they talked openly about it, the elves looking a little green if they heard and understood what they were talking about.

"I guess it can happen whenever. I usually try to get the permission of the child or young adult even if they wish for a family to feel safe in. But in some rare cases, I don't, though that's usually being that their mind is fractured and breaking away to nothing. For those who are not of Caterian blood, whether I have permission or not to adopt, to sanctify it, in a sense, mark them as mine, I would need to use a spell to transfer a small portion of my DNA and into theirs, changing their bodies just enough to make them essentially a half breed. Doing so, not only does it mark them as being my kin, it also has their new found instinct to take over briefly if their mind is fractured, repairing any damage, strengthening their mental walls tenfold."

"So the adopting has more than one purpose?"

"Yes, and I found out what exact cell is the cause of it all, it is also the very reason why we can endure so much damage, survive fatal wounds. I was the one to discover it, naming these miracle cells, Sun Cells because of their shape. It's located in a part of the brain, released only when the body is in serious danger as well as being the only cells to repair brain damage of any form, natural and unnatural."

Normally Jack would get bored over geek talk, but the way she talked about the cellular structure of her species bodies, how it worked, seeing how excited she gets, he couldn't help but focus and get excited. While he tried to drop the anatomy talk before, now he couldn't stop listening, the two sitting someplace private to avoid being in the way and finish eating, talking about her species some more.

The more he listened, the more he was fascinated, making him ask about the breeds, learning they come in hundreds of varieties. She even admitted she wouldn't be surprised if there were some that might even end up as new species due to some leaving Cateria years before her birth or even in bloodlines that exist today. Her species are so open, so breeding outside the species is common, hence the multiple variety in breeds. Some were made of fire, others wind, acid, metal, lightening, shadows, music. There were even varieties within a single breed such as ice, it having a weaker version labeled as snow as it is often viewed as being powdery, while ice is sharp and powerful.

She explained about how some Caterians sometimes don't have an element to help them, some even born without wings, dubbing them as scouting breeds, because what they lack in wings, they make up in their legs. They are even known for being more muscular and stronger than element ones, who are known for being sleeker in muscle, using herself as an example, and using North as a hypothetical if he were a scout breed.

"Way you talk about the Caterons; it almost sounds like their bloodline can't be thinned out ever."

"I thought that too, wrote books from studies regarding it. However, that theory had since been broken. I found a family where there is a human daughter, a human mother, a human father, and a human grandfather, but the youngest son is Caterian. Through research, I have found that on the father's side of the family, roughly around the start of the Japanese living and thriving, he kept his bloodline together. However, he had been the only Caterian next to his offspring who, unlike most Caterians, did not marry each other to keep the blood pure. They found no attraction towards one another, finding human mates instead. Somewhere down the road, if a Caterian breeds with a human, and that human who becomes or gets the Caterian pregnant keeps to the human breeding solely, the blood will actually thin out. But if they start breeding with other life forms, such as demons or angels, the Caterian blood reactivates."

"That's pretty impressive."

"Yes, I'm still doing studies regarding it. It works more in my favor since this family happens to be not only friends of mine, but the daughter of that family, she has married a young half demon I raised as if he were my own on Cateria."

"It's really great to hear your species are so open minded, not like I've seen with humans and a handful of spirits I've come across…"

"My people were not always like that. We actually didn't start being open minded until I was born. I kept my mind open to such a degree, I just couldn't reject if I saw two men kiss passionately, a demon and angel siring children, the list going on."

"Really?"

"Yes, the moment I took control, my mother handing title as queen down to me, one of the very first things I did was convert most of the dungeons into training rooms, safe houses, extra storage for my people to store excess crops harvested than letting it go to waste."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, I kept a few, but more as prison cells to house criminals who needed to be removed from the planet, calling in friends to pick them up to take them to a more suitable prison than letting them stay. Crime on Cateria was never all that common, so why we had so many dungeons I never understood and thought converting into training rooms for myself and others to use was a better use. Even turned some of the extra-large dungeons into extra kitchens for when holidays came by."

"Holidays? Your people actually celebrated holidays?"

"Yes, I don't know if my people had holidays of our own before abandoned, there were no recordings. The ones we celebrated we actually copied from Earth, finding some to be absolutely amazing and fascinating to watch. My children especially loved Christmas, not for the presents, but for the chance to decorate and cuddle up together by warm fires."

"You have your own Santa Claus there?"

"A Caterian version, a special one. She has no human form, just looks like an anthro version, unable to enter a were-beast or full feline. She actually had a system where she would not only attend our planet, but would travel to other planets that mimicked the Earth tradition of the holiday to help spread joy to thousands and millions. At least, that's the tale, she is sadly nothing more than a childhood myth far as I know, which is a shame. Now that North knows there are other dimensions and planets with children, he'll probably be ripping his hair out on how he could attend to them all without going insane."

"Yeah, that pretty much does suck for him, even the others when you think about it. Any other holidays you celebrate?"

"We have harvest festivals, honoring the crops that come in fruitfully, farming families donating an eighth of what they harvested to the forest for the wild animals to feast during the long winter months. We have two kinds of Halloween you could say, one for the kids to run around in costumes and have fun, a time to fully relax, the other based on the Mexican tradition, but with a slight twist."

"Twist?"

"Yeah, I and a few others would leave a portal open for people to travel to a special planet, one that is dead and alive. It is a planet filled with graves, graves of the universe's bravest heroes in all of history. There are some who have family, descendants and loved ones of recent time buried there, so around All Hallows Eve, we feel especially connected to the realm of spirits, one that is beyond an average spirit's home. With it, we honor them with flowers, ribbons, incense, and if we have nothing to make up for it, a single thumbprint of blood, showing how much you honor them."

"You have anyone buried there?"

"Yes, my first ancestors of my bloodline, Dark Shadow, the first queen and Brown Meadow, the first king. Then there is Hyron, my true love, who gave his life to save another twice, the first was when I was at my weakest when with child, the same child he saved a second time. He was a brave soldier before we met, but banished because he would not slay a human child to feed unlike his brethren. So I took him in and over time, we fell in love, only for the Ratiers to take him away just like that."

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

"Don't be, while I mourn him still, I know he died the way he wished, protecting those he saw as his family."

"Sounds like he and I would get along in that department."

"How so?"

"Before I became what I am, before becoming a Guardian, I used to be human. I had a family and a little sister. One day in winter, we were skating, but she slipped on thin ice and it was cracking beneath the two of us. I managed to get her to safety, knowing she was safe as the ice broke away and I slipped underneath, drowning. I don't know how long I was under there before Man in Moon brought me back into what I am today."

"Your sister, while mourning, I would not be surprised if she made a memorial for you during her time alive, named a son after you in your honor. I have found through grandchildren who had traveled from the future, there are some who are named after me. And one of my current grandchildren, not one who time traveled; she is named after a strong warrior, a very strong and loyal friend."

"That's awesome!"

"I know. To me, that is one of the most honorable things to do, especially if the one who is named after has done something just as honorable."

"Hey Caitlin? Do you mind sharing a few more stories?"

"It's no problem. I can see that you're enjoying them quite a lot, especially with you being such a fun loving spirit."

* * *

Would love to hear what you guys think, so please Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait, you're…you're leaving?" Tooth gasped, staring the woman down as she saw her sitting on the floor.

They were all in the globe room, the night clear, the moon shining, allowing Man in Moon to speak to them if he wished.

"I'm afraid so. If I stay longer, it could end up badly for all of you. I've thought about it, my brother and eldest daughter are coming to help me out of here and deliver a few things to me that I may need for my travels."

"I know you're fighting, but…it feels too soon!" Jack cried out, feeling as if his heart was breaking in two, knowing the others were hurting, two in particular by how dumbstruck they looked, eyes watering, threatening to cry.

"If I stay any longer, I could endanger all of you! Already, the amount of time I spent, I've already put you at risk" the redhead stated, her teeth clenched with a hiss escaping.

"Is there any way we can help?" Pitch asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Ye…n-no…"

"You're lying, Sheila," Bunny stated with arms crossed, seeing the symbols popping all over the place from Sandy, knowing the other saw her hesitation.

"You just heard a sample of what I went through on my own planet. Now imagine that happening every second of the day since my memories, the memories of my people, my friends, and my family had been restored. What we fight with, some of the evil we fight…they kill, others torture, rape, perform illegal operations ranging from black market to inhumane research on any form of life. They target the weak, based on species and age. I couldn't put you through all that, yes there is a chance you could be of great help…but is it really worth your sanity?"

"Bullshit!" the rabbit shouted, making everyone, including the redhead jump in fright. "If there are that many lives in danger, enough to put you and your pack in a serious disadvantage, then you need all the help you can get!"

"But think about it, if I let you follow me into this war, the chances of you ever coming out unscathed are zero! Some of you could go insane, make you incapable of performing the jobs you love and hold honor to! I couldn't live with myself if none of you were…"

"Sheila, it ain't all sunshine and roses. I've had my fair share of a bad Easter, and not from some bloke in robes ruining the eggs…I've had days where I go to leave eggs, only to find a massacre of a family, or a madman or group of madmen gunning down a bunch of kids at a church or school."

"Bunny is right…we all had fair share of bad times," North stated glumly, recalling bad memories of a nightmarish Christmas, bringing an emotional pain to his heart, knowing such a wonderful holiday ruining innocent lives.

"Caitlin…if there is any way we can help, please let us. Don't shut us away," Tooth begged, making her way over, taking the other's hands into hers, looking at her directly in the eye. "I know you say you don't want us to come with you…but I think a part of you really wants us to come and help. Why else would you be telling us you were leaving? You could've left a message and disappeared when we would least expect it."

Pulling the fairy in her arms, careful of her delicate wings, the woman hugged her before speaking. "You're right, I did originally want to ask all of you for help…but I guess I grew cowardly in asking, afraid of the damage it would cause to all of you. We may not be of blood and never will be, but all of you feel as if you are. If my children were here, they would agree, knowing just how precious and loyal each of you are."

Feeling familiar short arms hug her tightly around the waist, she felt the edge of her eyes, water, this time being tears of relief and joy.

A sound caught their attention, turning around to see a black hole like shape appear, almost as if it was unzipped if not ripped open. A bitter smile crossed her face, a couple tears escaping the blue orbs.

"BG and Torna are here," she stated calmly as she guided the spirits away to avoid a catastrophe when they come through.

"Welcome friends!" North bellowed happily, only to stare in shock when a very tall woman stepped through. "You must be Torna? Apologies for believing you were little lady," he chuckled nervously when she stood fully, her height exceeding his own, adding a bit of an intimidation to him.

Once she stood fully, her height was clearly reaching past seven feet. Her figure was slender and full, namely in the bust area, her white top barely containing, yet kept in a way that shows she tries to be modest in her appearance, very much like her mother. She wore a ripped and tattered white skirt. She wore no footwear; however, it wasn't her figure and clothes, even her immense height that drew all of their attention.

"She's a bloody albino?" Bunny stared in shock. He's seen some, sure, but never one such as this young looking woman. Her skin was literally white as snow with matching hair, even her eyes being completely white, difficult to indicate where her iris and pupils were.

"Yes, when I was first born, I apparently had an odd genetic hiccup that affected me, that would have killed me if my mother had not noticed upon my birth. It is the same with a younger brother of mine who is classed as the first born male," the woman's honey soaked voice explained, a pale pink coating her cheeks, the only color save for the inside of her mouth when she began speaking. "I don't know if it had anything to do with my appearance, but whether it does or not, doesn't bother me in the least."

"Your teeth look beautiful! They look just like Jack's!" Tooth squealed, forgetting everything when seeing them, already in the other's face, trying to hold herself back from prying her fingers in to examine them.

"You must be the Tooth Fairy?"

"Yes! Um…I know it's gonna sound silly and weird, but could I look at your teeth? Pretty please?"

"Sure," the other complied, making the fairy squeal in joy as she began examining every single tooth, letting out happy shrieks at how beautiful and well taken care of each tooth looked.

"Raised her well to handle someone like Tooth," Pitch teased as he stepped next to the redhead, a smirk on his face.

"She has over a hundred younger brothers and sisters, she's used to it," she chuckled before getting knocked down, a large pack over her head.

"Caitlin!" Pitch cried out, startling the others save for the two women, though by now, several of the smaller fairies arrived, all cooing over the woman's teeth.

"Hey Dumbass! We're here!" the voice of a young boy called from within the portal.

Walking out was indeed a boy, at least of nine years by his height and features. His snow white hair was long and wild, barely tied back in a ponytail, to many messy locks sticking out like spikes. His skin matched the redhead's perfectly, his eyes a fiery emerald green.

He had on a simple black T-shirt, the bottom of it torn up, stitches being seen of old repairs throughout the rest. His blue jeans matched, though had patches sewn on with a few wild cats decorating, more than likely to hide larger holes than for fashion. An angry white tail swung behind him, looking more like that of a white lion's, as for which breed, it was unknown due to his age.

"I think you knocked her…" Pitch started before jumping as did Sandy when the woman came too, throwing the bag off and straight into her brother's face.

"The hell was that for you little freak!" she snapped, glasses cracked and crooked, nose starting to bleed.

"Can't you're little brother have an interesting way to greet you?" the boy taunted as he pulled the bag off, a childish grin on his face.

"You always fight like that?" Jack asked as he hovered over to the woman, helping her to her feet, seeing the dream manipulating spirits were still recovering.

"What else do brothers and sisters do?" Caitlin joked as she gave her brother an obvious dark grin after wiping the blood off her face, "Speaking of brothers."

"Fuck! Get away from me!" the boy shrieked as he took off, an obvious grin on his face as he looked back, watching for his sister to chase him, which she did.

Seeing her break into such a childish antic, seeing how she easily tackled her sibling down, the two arguing and insulting one another, pinching and punching one another, namely the boy as she mostly held him in a headlock.

"Ready to surrender?" she laughed heartily, pinching his face, stretching it.

"Never!" he cried, stomping and kicking her feet and legs.

"You really think that works?" she teased before finally letting go, getting bored with their wrestling.

"No fair!" he pouted, a grin still plastered onto his face, using a free hand to rub his skull where she pounded her fist into seconds ago.

"Yeah, yeah," she chuckled before taking notice of the others, namely Tooth finally letting her daughter free from having her mouth manhandled. "You okay, Torna?"

"Yeah, who knew my teeth would've been that popular," the tall woman laughed nervously as she rubbed her jaw a little.

"Whatever, so sis, what's going on? Are these guys coming with us? Or are they going to stay here?" the boy asked, an eyebrow raised as he looked at the group surrounding him, counting the amount before sensing another, coming directly from the moon. "Damn, you weren't kidding that the moon was a spirit."

"What do you say?" the redhead asked, looking to her friends, even glancing up at the moon, showing he was not left out.

"Manny wishes to help, and if he wishes to help, so I will help fight! Children are in danger beyond this world, beyond dimension! I cannot stand by and let them suffer!" North stated with an excited shout.

"He's right, I'm helping out too," Bunny stated with a smug look.

"Same here," Tooth answered.

"We'll all do our best," Jack spoke up, seeing the other two nodding, Sandy even punching his tiny first into his hand, showing his determination.

"All of you are absolutely sure? My dumbass sister didn't forget to tell you the kind of hell we go through, right?"

"She hasn't, we pretty much got a sense from her memories," the fairy stated with a cross of her arms. "And you should really be nicer to her than calling her names."

"I don't feel like it, anyway, she doesn't care, right?"

"It's BG's oddball way of getting along with me, no problem, I know he loves me."

"See?"

"Very weird family you have," she stated with a small sigh, though did smile a little, seeing they did care for each other by how Caitlin ruffled the boy's hair, both smiling brightly to each other.

"Before I even think about letting you follow…BG, did you bring what I asked?"

"Of course, I'm not stupid, they're in the bag I threw in your face…then threw back into mine…bitch."

"Ahahaha, right…" she chuckled heartily as she walked over, crouching down to the bag, fishing through it.

"So you're the spirits that got my sister to finally cry?" the boy asked, eyeing Sandy as the short spirit walked over to greet him.

A series of symbols and such formed above his head, explaining in a fast pace, miraculously, the white haired child understanding.

"Thank you…it's great to know she's starting to come back to her old self. She was never a crybaby, never was and I doubt she'll ever be. But seeing her sad, but never shedding a single tear, it really tore us up, knowing she was hurting. Yet, we had no idea how to help her, and then you guys come along and do the impossible."

The sand formed above the man's head once more, this time actually spelling something than using symbols and characters. _You're welcome_

"You're an interesting guy, kind and caring, kind of like a ton of my nieces and nephews. Don't lose yourself when facing madness, if you do, I'm kicking your ass if it makes my sis cry, got it?" the boy stated with a sorrowful smile before giving a cheeky grin, obviously joking, yet warning Sandy as much as begging.

"Found them! You really outdid yourself, I hope you paid Meeka well for getting this stuff," Caitlin called out, half of her body burrowed into the bag, muffling some of her voice, but loud enough to be heard.

"Of course, dealing with that creepy old hag isn't that tough. She's always got or would very shortly get what we need whenever we visit."

"Who?"

"A very old Caterian who left our world years before Caitlin was born. She was sort of banished for her particular job interest."

"What kind of job got her banished, mate?"

"Black market kind of job."

"Black market? What kind of nuts are you?"

"Meeka deals in the black market, yes, but for good intentions. Its more what she carries is illegal, but I'm the only one who has access along with those in my army if I trust them. Normally I wouldn't deal in such shady ground, but sadly, desperate times, call for desperate measures," Caitlin answered as she pulled herself free, revealing a few boxes.

"I guess that isn't too bad…but are you sure she's trustworthy?"

"In the beginning, I had zero trust for her as was the same for her. We slowly started getting along the more we made business with one another. I've come to learn that while the products she carries are illegal, she holds honor, hence why she trusted me enough to sell her what sat on her shelves. She is capable of seeing auras as well, so saw mine was pure enough to be trusted with what I had. I was still very young when we met, so I had trouble seeing auras and distinguishing certain ones. It was actually Meeka who taught me to read auras better, helping me master them."

"So you two basically have some history that's been pretty good?"

"Yes, she does what she can to make sure that whatever she sells goes to only just hands, never evil. She would actually throw their money back at someone with a dark heart, wishing only to hurt or their aura is warped with twisted justice."

"So you got stuff to help us?" Jack wondered as he sat on his haunches on top of his staff, peering down over her shoulder when she walked by.

"Mostly to help you survive easier outside your world. Part of me…no, I knew you would want to follow me, whether I tried sneaking away without your knowing or not. From what I have learned, you need a child's belief to survive in a sense. But there are worlds where such belief for each of you has ceased to exist in one way or another, which may pose a serious threat to your health, your very lives."

"When you put it that way, I guess that's another good reason for us not to follow if no method was available."

"This is why I love magic, no care if it's light or dark, magic has a million uses," the redhead chuckled as she sat down in the middle of the group, opening the box, revealing six bracelets, each decorated with beautiful beads. "So what did Meeka say about these?"

"You're gonna love 'em. They just have to wear them for about fifteen years. Once the timespan passes, the bracelets absorb into their bodies, filling them, replacing the magic that keeps them stable and alive currently with new magic where belief is no longer needed to survive, only add an extra power boost if you will. And to top it off, they can be seen by anyone while wearing those and once they're absorbed," the near silent woman, Torna, explained with a pleased smile, kneeling down, nearly shadowing her mother's entire form.

"Hold on, you sure they work?" Bunny asked, eyes showing concern over what he heard, unsure about putting something like that on.

"I have never had reason to distrust Meeka's products before, why start now?" the redhead stated as she held the box out.

"You have any…" the rabbit started before his shortest friend grabbed one of the bracelets. He showed complete trust as he slapped what looked like the most colorful one on around his right wrist, a smile on his face. "Not hurtin' you, is it, Sandy?"

Seeing the dream weaver shake his head, glancing at the bracelet, wondering briefly if it was working, but felt it was safe to assume it was. Something in his heart told him it was, and that was enough to trust these people.

Giving a defeated sigh, Bunny grabbed one that was colorful as well, though appeared to match his colors better than the others. When he got it around his wrist, most of his fur covered it, which may not have been entirely bad thing. He won't have to worry too much about getting teased wearing something so girly looking.

Soon the others grabbed one, each strapping it around their wrist, Tooth having some difficulty along with Pitch due to how slender their wrists were. However, with some help, the magical objects were soon tightened enough to keep them on comfortably.

"But what of Man in Moon? What is he going to do to help us? He cannot put on bracelet if we had any more," North asked after a few minutes of silenced passed, the group looking at their own and each other's own magical devices, still amazed such a thing existed.

"That's why you had me get the cannon and elixirs, you knew the moon would want in on the action," the boy chuckled, causing stares to be delivered.

"C-cannon?"

"It's not dangerous as it sounds, it's called that because of the sound it makes sounding like a cannon firing. It's more like a syringe and squirt gun made as one," the other chuckled as she fished the item in question out. It was just like she claimed, shimmering with silver with gold plating on parts, a thin needle sticking out, yet it was too big to be considered a syringe, the size being roughly about a small handgun, maybe smaller, making it look more like a toy. "Ah, so you got the best of the best I see, excellent work, BG."

"I know, I'm awesome like that," the boy laughed as his sister used a free hand to ruffle his hair. "Meeka also gave me the best of the best in nebula elixir so a single dose should be enough to work than firing four dozen or more."

"Manny's asking about how it works," Tooth asked, showing concern, her hand resting on the wrist that held her new bracelet.

"It won't hurt; I've used these things before. If anything, I'm going to be the one to get some minor injuries due to an aftershock when the cannon's fired."

"So what will it do?"

"Amplify Man in Moon's power to an incredible amount so he can travel between dimensions freely, so in a sense, would be everywhere that has an Earth moon…unless the brat here managed to get lucky in getting something stronger so he could go to other planets' moons as well?"

"No, sadly there isn't one made just yet."

"Damn."

"Manny says to go ahead, he trusts you not to hurt him," North stated after the light from the moon shone brightly, talking to the spirits surrounding the three aliens.

"Well, to avoid causing some damage from the aftershock, I'm stepping outside; you're welcome to join me if you wanna watch."

With that, she called out her wings, taking off through the skylight, the others who could fly following, leaving those who couldn't to find another means of getting out.

Once outside, they found her standing quite a few feet away, obviously taking into account on others safety as she made them stand a bit away to avoid getting hurt if sent tumbling.

"Ready?" she called out, taking advantage of the wind settling, knowing it was Jack and Torna's doing by the way they stood poised. She had the small item already set, an empty bottle clasped in her free hand.

Seeing a particular glow from the moon, she took it as a yes, pulling the trigger.

Light exploded from it, firing directly into the direction of the moon at an immense speed. Snow and ice was kicked up, a blast of wind ripping through the air, sending Tooth nearly sailing if North hadn't caught her right away. Sandy had also been nearly sent backwards, BG grasping a tight enough grip on his shoulder, steadying him.

Following the light, they watched it engulf the moon in a variety of colors, swearing the stars were glowing brighter, as if sharing their energy, pouring everything they had into the given blast. Slowly, the light died down, the moon appearing stronger than ever, practically glowing as if brand new than centuries old.

"Caitlin!" Bunny shouted, the woman cursing up a storm.

The others turned, staring in near shock as her arm was engulfed in flames, waving it around like a madman, trying to snuff them out.

"BG!" she shouted in anger, glaring at him as he fell over, hugging his ribs, laughing with loud shrieks, legs kicking.

"Oh gods! The look on your face! I can't believe you keep mistaking a wind cannon with a fire cannon! Best prank yet!"

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Shit fuck! Shit fuck!" the redhead cursed, stuffing her arm into a pile of snow, watching steam rising from where her arm was. "I'm kicking your ass straight into the stratosphere once my arm cools off! You know that, right?"

"Totally worth it!" the boy hooted, the others staring in absolute shock over what just happened, not believing what they just witnessed.

"You could've gotten her killed!"

"No way, the flames don't burn skin, just clothes!" the boy wheezed between breaths, tears forming in his eyes.

"BG!" a voice called out, the others staring before a large chunk of earth exploded out of the ground, the boy underneath as he was sent careening into the hemisphere.

"Did…did you just sent your brother into space?" Jack stuttered.

"Got what he deserved, it's gonna take hours to fix my glove and sleeve," the redhead pouted as she revealed her arm, the skin unharmed, but the clothing scorched.

"You should think about disciplining the kid, seems a tad out of control," Bunny muttered under his breath, shivering from the cold.

"I think what I just did is discipline enough, he'll come crashing back down soon enough, no worries."

"Mother and my uncle always bicker like this. It is actually quite common for Caterian siblings to fight so viciously. It is actually a healthy way for them to vent and practice their skills, especially if young, such as BG," Torna explained with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of her head.

"Still…"

The group glanced up, namely when seeing the redhead suddenly take off high into the sky. Didn't take long for them see that she was catching her falling sibling. When they landed, they could see the boy was pouting, but muttered an apology, her accepting it as she set him back down on the ground.

"Ah!" Tooth yelped in surprise, startling the others, worried something was wrong. "The children! What are we going to do about the children here? We can't just take off to fight, they still need us!"

"I have an idea, a spell that would help you out," Caitlin responded calmly as they went back inside where it was more comfortable for the others. As they went in, she tugged her coat and remains of her glove off.

"Hey sis, before you begin, there was a reason I used a fire cannon, just my way of giving you something," BG muttered with a grin, pulling a small package out, tossing it to her. "Just a little something I managed to put together."

"Hmm?" Pulling the package apart, she narrowed her eyes before widening them in surprise, staring at her brother. "Even I hadn't been successful performing this level of alchemy to make it! How did you…"

"You're not the only one who studied alchemy, sis. Figured I'd give it to you now than waiting for your birthday or something. Gave me a great excuse to burn your glove," he explained, shrugging his shoulders, a cocky grin on his face still.

Pulling out a pair of brand new black fingerless gloves from the box, she stared at them, namely the right glove. On the back of it, there was a faint outline shimmering in a blood red pattern. Upon closer inspection, one would make out that it was a symbol, though for the spirits' knowledge, one they weren't completely familiar with.

"What's that red pattern?" Jack asked, walking over, peering at the articles of clothing, watching as she tossed the other glove off, pulling the new ones on, finding they fit perfectly.

"It's a basic alchemic symbol. Easy to use and basic enough to transmute whatever I need without having to draw extra fancy symbols in the process. Or I can use it to make a necessary symbol if I had to in an emergency. But that pattern, that's not thread…this is…oh god, BG…you didn't…you didn't sacrifice a part of your soul to make this, did you?"

"What is it?" Jack asked, seeing how alarmed the woman looked, feeling his own stomach turn from what she said.

"You've heard of a Philosopher's Stone, correct?" the redhead asked, looking amongst her friends.

"Wait, that bloody thing is that?" Bunny started before the younger brother nodded happily before replying.

"Yeah, I've watched my sister make enough of these things and felt it was high time I make one my own. I mean, she can only have portions of her soul torn out and used to make it before there's nothing left."

"BG…you little idiot, I hope you had someone with you in case the Gate Children tried overwhelming you?"

"Of course I had someone with me! I know I'm not as experienced as you and the risks that involved performing taboo alchemy," the boy explained. "But I'm serious though, how many of those damn stones have you had to make and remake when they get used up and crumble to dust?"

"True," the redhead stated as she tried out her new glove, a red glow emanating from it, engulfing her coat, repairing the sleeves.

"I thought it was a fair trade to make the stone. Much more humane than how others have done it years ago."

"Very true. Now, before we get distracted some more, I guess I should explain what I was going to do, especially now that I know you're going with us," Caitlin stated with a grin, clapping her hands together happily, her coat fully repaired. It didn't take long for them to notice her glasses had also been repaired as well, showing how powerful the alchemy from their world and travels is compared to the old tales regarding it.

"Of course, of course, but let me get your brother and daughter something to eat. After all that has happened, I had been rude host," North nervously laughed as he walked over, calling for someone to bring food and drinks.

"Wise idea," Jack laughed as he sat down, glancing at the moon, hearing the spirit dwelling within, chatting almost excitedly over the new power flowing through. He could barely hold back a laugh, finding the aerial guardian acting almost like himself when he first discovered his powers. "Hey, while we wait for food to arrive, why not tell us exactly how Man in Moon's gonna help out?"

"From what you told me, he can't physically fight due to what he is. So I thought about how he could help if he so wishes. With his amplified power, I'm hoping he might gain enough strength or learn to speak with others than just you six alone. Meaning I'll be able to listen to him or anyone else if he had something important to say. Plus, with him being the moon and hard to trace as is, he can make the perfect spy, helping us be on the lookout of enemy troops crossing land or sea, anything he can see really. Maybe even help track down worlds that are in danger, saving them by informing us as quickly as he can."

"Manny likes idea! An eye in the sky, watching out for danger longer and farther than any of us ever could! Brilliant plan!" North laughed just as a couple Yetis and elves arrived with some food arranged on platters, drinks set on trays.

"I'm grateful to hear that," she laughed as she swiped a few of her favorite cookies.

* * *

Would love to hear what you guys think, so please Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, is everyone ready?" Torna questioned with a raised brow.

The group stood together in a separate room than the globe room, a place with more privacy and no risk of scampering elves getting in the way.

"I'll be behind you shortly, if the others are ready, go ahead," Caitlin stated as she soon left, leaving the spirits alone.

They knew why she was leaving; she was going to perform a powerful spell, one that would keep them safe as well as all of the inhabitants of their beautiful planet.

It was a sleeping spell, but special as it would not only put every human and animal to sleep, but do so in a manner that almost freezes time in the case of planes being in the skies or someone starting a car. It was done so until, even after the bracelets take full effect, all of the children sleeping would continue to dream peaceful dreams, their belief in their heroes still standing strong.

By this time, Man in Moon, before they went, had requested the Guardians, much to their surprise to make Pitch into their fold. He had proven not only a change of heart, but earned such a place due to his own hard work to protect children, enough to erase any bad blood that had been between them.

That knowledge known, North had the initiation performed, the three Caterians standing off to the side, watching as Pitch Black was inducted as an official Guardian.

After going over what his center might've been, while the nightmare king showed cowardice at times, he was plenty enough brave, if not for himself, helping children, knowingly and unknowingly gather the courage to face their fears, thus making him the Guardian of Courage, matching with him well with what he will do once the war ends, he and the others returning home.

Ever since the demon had attacked, they got to know him more, finding he wasn't as evil as they thought, more so since befriending Caitlin and hearing her wise words. If it hadn't been for her, they would still be butting heads nonstop, any light that he had in his heart, slowly flickering away until nothing remained, leaving him possibly as evil as these real monsters they are about to fight.

"I have what I need to start me off, Sheila," Bunny chuckled, pulling out a few egg bombs before pocketing them away safely.

"I've told my fairies that I'll be gone for a while and to be ready in case we need their help at any point in time," Tooth stated, pumping her fists excitedly.

"All I need is this," Jack teased, twirling the Shepherd's crook, feeling Baby Tooth land on his shoulder. "And seems someone wants to go with us, regardless."

"Baby Tooth? You sure you want to go with us?" the larger fairy asked with concern. The small fairy nodded to her mother, a few squeaks and bird chirps escaping her throat as she talked. "Alright then."

"Sandy and I only need to manipulate sand really to fight, though unlike him, I can also manipulate shadows very much like Caitlin can, so we have everything we need to fight."

"Okay then, we'll transfer ourselves to a relatively common dimension that won't freak out right away over a talking rabbit and human bird hybrid. Just stay close and if you need to, hold onto either of us if you get dizzy. These Dimensional Tears can get pretty hectic at times if a storm crosses through by chance," BG stated as he stepped back as he watched what looked like burning shadows flowing off of Torna's extending nails.

"Oh great, something to make me puke, and I thought North's snow globes were bad enough," the Guardian of Hope muttered, throwing his arms in the air with a groan.

"Let's hope not, I don't think any of us or someone from another dimension would want carrot barf all over them," the female Caterian laughed nervously.

Instantly, she slashed the air, a ripping sound being heard as the literal fabric of space and time tore apart, a large portal with what looked like shadows escaping forming. It looked exactly like the portal the two came through, possibly the same one Caitlin had used to get here and would've left through if she had left them behind.

"Baby Tooth is it?" BG questioned, grabbing the tiny fairy's attention. "You might wanna hide in Jack's hoodie or something, we'll be going at a very high speed and until you get used to the transports, it'll be very difficult for you to hold on long enough."

"How long does it take?" the white haired teen asked to the shorter boy.

"On average, about a minute or so. But the sensation could feel longer, especially for first timers going through. And it varies on the dimension we go to. One we came from took us quite a while, hence why we're taking a shorter route we know about, safer for you guys until used to traveling. Hell, we even have special dimensional traveling pens you can click and travel through even. They're pretty sweet and ingenious for Digi to make 'em."

"Who?"

"A friend of the family. You'll meet her, but I will warn you though. The fights you see between Mother and Uncle are nowhere near as bad as the fights between Digi and Mother, even her and BG. But do not worry about it though; they still remain friends, even after a certain little kitten put pink hair dye in Digi's shampoo."

"Whatever, let's just get this show on the road, kay?"

With only little hesitation, the six Guardians followed the two Caterians through, feeling themselves swallowed up, barely looking back to see the portal close behind them.

"Will Caitlin know where we'll be?" Pitch asked, shielding his eyes from the bright flashing lights streaking past him and the others. They were right; it was dizzying, but nowhere nearly as bad as North's driving skills with the sleigh.

"I wrote down the coordinates of where we'll be, shouldn't take her long, ten minutes tops depending on how long it takes her to knock out an entire planet," the small boy commented calmly, eyes squinted, showing that even the lights bother him too.

"I think I can get used to this better than those damn globes," Bunny stated with a small laugh. Like the others, he was shielding his eyes as best he could. He felt Tooth grab onto his free arm with one hand, the other protecting her eyes.

Almost as fast as they went through the tear made, they found themselves free falling in the sky, barely catching themselves when landing.

Looking around, they stared in awe at the rich forest, hearing what sounded like some traffic, meaning they were close to a road.

"Where are we?" Tooth asked, shaking her head, recovering still from the portal as it once more closed up as the last of them got through.

"Just a common alternate version of Earth, nothing overly fancy," BG stated with a stretch of his arms, his back crackling a little as he bent backwards.

"Really? But…it doesn't look like it; the sky's so dark…"

"We won't be here long, don't worry," Torna reassured as she patted the smaller girl on the back gently. "This one's common enough where Darkness has no need to bother it. We keep an eye on it, but mostly leave it be. There's pollution, a lot of it sadly, but nothing overly bad to draw our concern. There's already work being done in cleaning the planet up, from what we studied regarding this Earth, it'll be doing much better within the next fifty or so years."

"The poor children having to live through that…"

"They're fine, first thing this Earth did was to make sure proper vaccinations and machines were built to clean water up for people, especially children. Even stopped acting like assholes in school and are finally teaching them something than stupid shit they were doing previously," the white haired boy yawned.

"Hey, you guys need any help?" a man's voice asked, revealing himself, a hiking stick in hand, a dog tied to a leash in the other.

"We're good, we're just waiting for someone to get her sorry ass here, that's all," the boy answered when spotting the man, seeing the six Guardians freeze up.

"You sure? My truck isn't too far; I can fit the lot of you on the back and one of you up front if you need a place to sleep."

Pitch decided to take a chance to respond, wondering if the man could actually see them based on how he spoke. "We're doing fine. As our friend said, we're waiting for someone. It wouldn't be right to leave and have her panic over our sudden disappearance."

"Alright then, take care," the man stated, giving them a wave goodbye, nudging his dog along to follow him.

"He…he saw us…he actually saw us…and heard you! He heard you answer! I can't believe it, the bracelets are working!" Tooth squealed happily, hugging the dark clad man in her excitement. "Sorry!"

"I'm just as shocked as you are. I really didn't expect we could be seen," the other laughed, relief showing in his features. "And he didn't freak out over how we look either."

"Told you we picked a good dimension to drop ourselves off in for the time being!" the boy piped in. "And of course the bracelets would work, what did you think, we'd lie? I play pranks or try to beat up my sister, but if she requests particular magical items, I don't screw around, especially if it's serious."

Agreeing with his words, they decided to sit some place nearby, waiting for Caitlin to show, no surprise when she did within the next ten or so minutes, just as BG stated.

"Hey there, Sandy," the redhead greeted warmly when the small dream weaver flew straight into her arms, almost knocking her down from the sudden impact. "Take it easy, I was barely gone ten minutes, twelve tops…you're already nervous now out of your dimension, huh?"

Seeing him nod subtly, she gave him a gentle pat on the head, her fingers running through the golden locks.

"Don't worry, I'm going to do everything I can to protect you and the others. I swear on my very existence." Looking up to her daughter and brother, she gave them a pleasant smile. "I see everyone made it through well, no one got sick on the way, did they?"

"We made it in one peace," Jack interrupted, "even the Easter Kangaroo thought it was pretty fun."

"That's Bunny!"

"Settle…" Torna started before her phone went off, causing her to open it up and hold it to her ear. "Hello? Oh, Sakura! How are you? Did you analyze what I sent you? Uh huh? And you got the sample mom sent you as well just now? Find anything?"

"Another daughter?" North questioned to the redhead.

"Yes, a lovely young woman, though she has a bit of a short temper if the right buttons are pushed. But she's very protective over her friends and family," the redhead answered before seeing the other hang up. "Anything?"

"She found the origin strain from what I sent her. She's sending you the coordinates right now. She has no idea how to cure it however. It's more parasitic than an actual virus or bacterial substance alone. But what she is able to determine is what you found too; anyone who becomes infected will eventually solidify and turn to stone within twelve hours. But, you might have a better luck finding a cure than she is. All she's able to determine is that it feeds not only on the body, but mind as well. It might actually be the only known cure, the stronger and sharper the mind is, the less likely you would die, if anything it'll be expelled from the body in some manner, though how, I'm not sure."

"Interesting, I'll have to swing by there and find out more about it. Have Sakura continue any research and if she has to, get others to help in the studies."

"She actually asked me and BG to come over to her right now. Some trouble's brewing with rowdy demons working for Darkness. She, Sasuke, and the others can only hold them back so far, they need my wind abilities to blow most of them out of here."

"Alright then, try to be careful and watch over your siblings, your brothers especially."

"Don't worry, Mom, I will," she stated as she opened up another portal, the two disappearing through, letting it close behind her.

"Should we go help?" Jack asked.

"I need to train you for proper combat and show you files regarding particular demons and humans you need to be highly aware of," the woman sighed, stuffing her hands in her pockets, a glum look on her face. "It won't be easy, for any of you as well as myself letting any of you do this, fight alongside us in this damnable war."

"Don't start doubting yourself, we left our world. You put the world to sleep to keep themselves and us safe from harm. We're with you all the way," Jack reassured, walking over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder to grab her attention.

"Right," she chuckled, knowing he was right. "As for fighting, for now, I'm taking you guys to a group of friends I know can teach you well including a few places on where to go. Plus, they might have something for Sandy, Pitch, and Tooth to use as substitute weapons if your natural means of fighting isn't enough or can't be done at all."

"Where are we going?" Tooth wondered as they watched her pull out a phone, though instead of calling, looked as if she was sending a text message.

"My magic's still relatively weak, weaker now after performing such a powerful spell. I won't have enough strength to transport all of us to the needed worlds, so I'm calling a friend to pick us up instead."

"A friend?" Pitch wondered, crossing his arms as he leaned against the nearest tree.

"An infamous space pirate, a pretty good friend no less," the other answered in a near nonchalant tone, the others not once surprised. It was better to try and take it in stride than question everything that comes at them, at least until it gets to weird, then questions will be raised regarding it.

After a few minutes turned to a couple of hours, another portal opened up, a muscular man stepping through.

"Atomsk? I haven't seen you in years, when did you rejoin Nanemei's crew?" the redhead asked, clearly surprised at the appearance of the man.

"She found me and knocked my block off for forgetting who I was, for letting Haruko get so out of control as well," the man chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, avoiding a guitar strapped to his back.

"Ah, well at least I know that you are doing well," she chuckled before turning to her friends. "These are my friends; they are very unique spirits from another world. They had followed me, after explaining what we fight against, willing to help in any way they can."

"Of course, any friend of the queen is an eternal friend and loyal ally of Lord Nanemei's crew!" the burly man cheered, stepping aside to let them through the portal, giving a respectful bow, almost unnatural with his rough appearance. "Ladies first, I insist."

"Nanemei taught you well," the redhead joked as they stepped through, her and Tooth going in first followed by Jack and Baby Tooth. The rest soon followed, the last to step through almost hesitantly being Sandy, but with a friendly smile from the newcomer, he followed after them as quickly as he could.

As each one passed the man, they took in his features, finding his face, while handsome and strong, was sharp, almost bird like without anything blatantly standing out. On the bridge of his sculpted nose was what looked what appeared one of the strangest and most disturbing piercings any have seen, a metal ring like object hanging there as if it were once hooked to a chain. His eyes were a burning red, matching with his wild red hair, held back with a single headband, keeping the more wild locks from blocking his tanned face.

Tattoos of known and unknown ancient languages and pictographs decorated his torso, signs of a true adventurer, a true pirate to name. Strapped to his back was an obvious guitar, the only thing that seemed just as out of place as his mannerisms.

While his torso was left exposed to elements, he was very mindful in wearing proper leggings, a tight belt or belts strapped on tightly, covering just above where his middle sat, leaving him well covered and decent. His feet were covered in bandage like wrappings and simple slip on shoes, his steps soft as he followed after them, a clicking heard as he held his hand, a pen like object in his hand, causing the portal behind to close.

Unlike the last dimensional tear they traveled through, this one actually required them to walk, meaning the distance must've been short and well monitored unlike the last one. The lights still flashed by with insane speed, making some sick as they walked, the strange platform, if it can be called that, held well, guiding them to their destination without worry.

Soon enough, they found themselves at the deck of what looked like an old, rickety ship, the surrounding completely black with twinkling stars surrounding them. No one single cloud covered the sky…

"Why can't we hear seagulls or the ocean?" Tooth asked, turning to the man Caitlin named as Atomsk.

"Why would there be seagulls and water in space?" he answered with a friendly shrug of the shoulders before a blur of blue tackled into him. "Hello my lovely."

"I hate it when you leave! Such a hassle dealin' with that rude woman, I tell you!" a woman's voice laced in an accent, though muffled as she buried her face into the other's chest.

"Atomsk? When did you find such a lovely young lady?" Caitlin teased gently, surprising the pair as they pulled apart, faces red.

"This is Bubbie…Bubbie? It was sort of accidental, though I think fate had a hand for us to meet each other."

"Sounds like it'll already be a romantic tale!" Tooth swooned, Sandy and Baby Tooth agreeing, clearly showing an interest in the romantic department. The others however, they made childish gagging motions, trying to be quiet in their actions before the woman scowled. The only one who didn't pull the action was North, but his interest wasn't entirely focused or ready to not focus if it began as some romantic tale.

"And what be wrong with a little romance in life? Better than you probably actin' like a bunch of kids," she scolded, startling the guys.

"N-nothing," Jack stuttered, waving his hands in defense.

"You're damn right!" she huffed, cheeks puffed up before settling when seeing something. "Oh! Flapjack! Baby, I hope you didn't wake up from all this commotion."

"No, I heard Haruko swearing some bad words from the grates. Seems like she's fighting with the furnaces down below again," a blonde boy yawned.

"I'll go take care of that," Caitlin offered, already going, knowing where the other must be, "go on ahead and introduce yourselves to one another. Haruko can catch me up in regards of your new friends."

"New friends? Yay!" the small boy cried out, waving his arms in the air, practically skipping about in such a carefree, innocent manner.

To say the least, it brought about small laughs and giggles from the Guardians as they watched the display.

"I guess it be polite to introduce ourselves?" North stated after a few minutes passed, letting the small boy settle down, clearly far too hyper for his own good.

Nodding, they each introduced themselves, the woman named Bubbie telling them how she and her adopted son came into being crew members.

"So you lived in another dimension too?" Tooth asked in awe.

"Yes, baby, we did. Stormalong Harbor, a…I guess…to say the least, it was interesting, but I will say this much, it'll be the last place I ever want to return to," the woman laughed. "They won't even recognize me even if I did."

"How come?" Pitch asked, namely translating for Sandy whom the others had trouble understanding, frustrating the small Guardian.

"She used be a whale, a pretty blue whale," the boy, Flapjack, laughed heartily, hugging the woman tightly. "But I like her new form too, now we can go on adventures together without worry of her being too big or shriveling up without water."

"What about you, Atomsk? How'd you two end up together?" the fairy asked, looking between the two. They looked completely incompatible to each other, yet something in her told her they were, clicking together like pieces of the puzzle. She wasn't sure if it was for the odd little blonde keeping them together or something more.

"It was odd to say the least. It was tough for Bubbie to adjust; I had to tend to her every need from learning to use a bathroom properly, dressing comfortable, to using utensils. Normally I wouldn't be doing something so personal and private, especially for a young lady, but Haruko is far too brash and rough. The two would be screaming and parting ways with broken noses and bruises. Lord Nanemei's sadly too busy steering the ship or she has either docked the ship to get supplies or temporarily left one of us in charge and hopped a dimension to get something faster than sailing or overloading the software to transport the entire ship through a dimensional tear."

"But we're having a bit of trouble though with Cap'n K'nuckles…" the blonde boy nearly whimpered, his smile disappearing.

"What do you mean?"

"His body's pretty mangled already long before they joined us…which to be honest wasn't entirely willing on their part. A few of Darkness' demon soldiers tried attacking their world and kidnapping them, namely Flapjack. He's below deck in our sick bay, basically in a constantly stasis of sleep to keep his heart rate stable."

"He's that bad?"

"Yeah, Lord Nanemei has yet to figure out how to help…"

"Maybe Caitlin could help him?" Tooth suggested, the male pirate grinning, liking her idea very much.

"That's exactly what I'm hoping. With her alchemy and magic, she might be able to help re-stabilize his body to handle the new environment. You see, his body changed from something we call a Wandering Spell, rearranging his body from what it used to look like into something new, more human, yet because he's missing parts, he's in a lot of pain."

"Is that how you got that form?" Jack asked, his voice laced with discomfort, namely when hearing someone going through such an extreme.

"Yeah," the blue haired woman sighed, dainty, sun kissed hands tightening into small fists. "K'nuckles may be a pain my butt sometimes back when we lived in Stormalong…but even he doesn't deserve what he's going through right now."

"Bubbie is it…you don't have to worry. I'm sure Caitlin will be successful," the teenager reassured, a grin covering his face.

"Thanks, I know we just met, but something I just feel we're gonna be great friends," the former whale stated, a forced smile that turned truer and truer.

"Same here, even with Caitlin. We've hardly known her as long as you have," Pitch spoke up, looking more to the male pirate.

"True, I have known Caitlin for much longer and I know what she is capable of, I've seen her in combat, on the medical field, negotiations, and much more," Atomsk stated as he crossed his arms in thought. "I don't know exactly what happened between the seven of you…but I can see it in your eyes, practically feel your own spiritual pressure dancing in perfect sync with hers, different yet almost one in the same. It's rare for someone, even inside the family to have happen. Whatever you guys did, I'm sure she has great reason to stick around still, personally train you or find trust worthy friends to help train you for combat."

After that, they sat in brief silence before Bubbie broke it with questions of who and what they are, leaving them to for the most part explain.

They told her of their history, what they do, though some weren't always good, mostly revolving around Pitch. But the way it was spoken, instead of absolute disgust and hate towards the newest Guardian, they added in their own sorrow for not seeing what Caitlin saw when they first met. It was because of her, that they learned he still had a heart, one he hid, trying to keep it safe from being broken and trampled on when no one believed in him, nearly destroying him several times over.

Seeing they felt bad for him, but not pitying him or filling themselves with overwhelming guilt, Pitch could feel the old hatred he had die away more and more.

Instead, it was replaced with his own guilt, for not begging for help, knowing they made mistakes on both sides. All of them were guilty in one way or another, nothing that could ever be changed, only learned.

* * *

Would love to hear what you guys think, so please Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

"Anyone hungry? Atomsk is an excellent cook," Bubbie stated, time having passed by enough where stomachs could be heard. Leaning over to the fiery haired man, she gave him a tender kiss on the cheek, a smile gracing her features. "I'll go and see if Mirobow needs anything…if he lets me in the room."

"Mirobow?"

"Another ally of ours. He isn't a crewmember, he's here to actually help take care of Bubbie and the others once K'nuckles is taken care of properly," the pirate stated with a stretch of his arms, bones and joints cracking and popping.

"Is he another alien or something else?" Jack asked.

Out of the corner of his eye, he was watching Baby Tooth play with the boy, Flapjack, the small fairy having gotten bored with all the chatting as did he. Sure, he was bored too, but didn't feel like causing mayhem on the ship, plus he didn't want to get chewed out for making the deck a skating rink either.

"Another form of spirit, a Shinigami to be precise."

"A god of death?"

"Sort of," Atomsk answered briskly, "if Bubbie's successful dragging his sorry ass out of the med bay or Caitlin comes back, you can ask. They'll have more answers and an easier way to describe what they are exactly…including what they fight daily."

With that, he got up, the blue haired woman already gone, leaving him to follow after her in order to reach the galley. "If any of you are cooks or feel like lending a hand, that'd be great, give me a chance to know what you eat as an average diet."

"I can lend a hand," Tooth offered, flitting after the large man.

Since talking to these people, yes she wanted to examine their teeth, especially the pirate's seeing they looked far better taken care of than one would guess, but because they would be meeting so many, she had to restrain herself. Not only that, but she was sure that Bubbie might take it the wrong way and she did _not_ want to deal with that mess.

"Flapjack is it? What kind of a name is that for a kid?" Bunny asked with a raised brow, seated comfortably on his haunches.

"Bubbie gave me that name! She named me when she found some flapjacks being sold, even buying me some of those special flapjacks…though I didn't get to eat them when they got moldy and came alive," the boy explained excitedly before pouting when recalling the memory.

"O-okay, mate," the rabbit chuckled nervously, wishing he hadn't asked.

"I think it is a fine name, it defines you, more by a loving mother!" North laughed heartily, patting the boy on the back, bringing a huge smile to the small child's face.

"So you're the newbies Atomsk had to fetch? You don't look that strong," a bored sounding voice asked, the group turning around to see a young girl, arms crossed.

"You're kidding, really? Sheila, you don't know what we're capable of, so watch your tongue," Bunny warned, read to smack her upside the head if she got to snappy with her words.

"Even if you do prove strong, doesn't mean your mind is. Ever get shot at with a bullet designed to burn right through the core of your soul? Barely dodging the purest section?"

Hearing a small gulp, they turned to see it came from Jack, knowing they felt the same way, more so by hearing it form such a young girl.

"Eri, knock it off, please," a boy's voice called out, revealing himself from behind, carrying a small sack of what looked like flour over his shoulder, though set it down, dusting his hands off. "Hi there, I'm Naota Nandaba, its great meeting you."

"Yup, more friends to have adventures with!" the blonde laughed happily.

Despite the boy being slightly disturbing, at least appears so now, Bunny couldn't help but feel a swell of protectiveness already grow on the boy.

It's been years, but those days and nights when he and the others fought Pitch, took care of Sophie when she wandered into the Warren. It reminded him of those days, carefree and innocent, not cynical like this Eri girl seems to be.

"Name's Bunny, mate. The Easter Bunny mind you," the rabbit greeted, shaking hands with the seemingly friendly boy, Naota as he called himself. It was the least he could try to do since the boy was being polite.

"So what? You're just a giant rodent with long ears and puffy tail," Eri snorted, walking away, clearly bored.

Hearing some snickers behind, Bunny glared at Jack and Pitch, seeing the pair, covering their mouths, trying to hide themselves.

"Ignore her; she's a lot nicer once you get to know her. If it had been Haruko…even if you did get into a fight with her, it wouldn't end good in your favor."

"Stubborn brat! Be lucky you didn't live in our dimension or I'd make sure to have left rotten eggs for ya!"

"Not helping yourself," Naota chuckled nervously as he patted the rabbit on the arm. "Interesting markings you have, were they something you were born with, a dye, or magically imputed into your figure?"

"These? I was born with 'em!" the inhuman being laughed happily, pleased to have some respect with at least one person.

"That's so cool! And what are those on your back, wooden axes?" Flapjack asked, finally spotting the rest of the gear on the rabbit's body.

"Nope, boomerangs, really helpful with the tree used and later blessed by the Man in the Moon himself."

"So in your world, fairytales are real?"

"For the most part, mostly the more notable ones, like the Groundhog, the Leprechaun, and of course ourselves have gained a physical form based on belief. But some of us can have alternate forms depending on who views us and what are powers are capable of," Pitch interjected, having recovered from the girl's earlier comment.

"Really?" the small blonde child asked with blue eyes bright with wonder.

"Yes, take myself as an example. I'm the bringer of nightmares. Before, I was…pretty much psychotic you could say, wanting to have an endless age of nightmares, children and adults fearing me, believing me, seeing me. I could warp the shadows to what I pleased. I could make the shadows appear as whatever that person feared most or currently feared for the time being. My current form is as what you see, but with the shadows I step into or pull towards me, I can change my shape if I absolutely had too."

"Wowee! That's so cool!" he laughed, clearly astonished, ignoring or not understanding that the man he was aweing over created terrors.

"I guess so, but there is another who is capable of doing the same thing, but different," the dark clad man chuckled; feeling elated of a child, no, _two_ children finding such fascination with his line of work. "Sandy here is capable of creating beautiful, calming and peaceful dreams, settling the minds of children and adults, mostly the children as they at times need it most. I'm not sure if he can change form…"

Looking over at the sandman, several symbols flew above his head, pictures and quick words made from sand formed quickly.

"Can he talk?" Naota asked, looking between Bunny and Pitch, concern showing.

"Far as we know, Sandy's always been the quiet kind of fella," the rabbit responded.

"I don't understand, though," Flapjack nearly whined.

"He just answered that unlike my powers, he isn't as skilled to change his shape, having no need to do so. He gives dreams to children, the sand he uses enough to knock them out and pull them into sweet and innocent little dreams," the nightmare chuckled lightly before continuing. "Although, when he's in combat, he does pack quite a punch and moves fluently with whips made of Dreamsand."

At this, he rubbed his chin where he still recalled the punch when the sandman came back for the grand finale of the battle years ago.

"Why would he hit you?" the blonde asked, clearly shocked, giving the short man a nasty look, startling the other as if he were the bad guy.

"Don't be mad at him, I pretty much deserved it and more. I stabbed him literally in the back with a corrupted version of his Dreamsand, attempting to kill if not absorb his being into me so I could get stronger, so I could corrupt dreams. But that's all in the past now, best not dwell on it…right?" the nightmare laughed nervously, stepping between the two, seeing some tension starting to form, more due to the boy still giving a bit of a glare.

"So you were both bad then?"

"Eh?" Pitch glanced at the dream weaver, the other giving a look that said enough without symbols and words being needed. "Sure…we can go with that."

Wanting to change topics, Jack walked up, talking to the brown haired boy, seeing he was far more mature than the other. It sort of reminded him a little of Jamie when he had gotten older over the years. Thankfully, he still believed in him and the others save for Pitch at the time, even making sure to keep the belief alive for future generations.

"So, anyone else on this ship than who we met so far?" the Guardian of Fun asked, leaning slightly on his staff.

"Not that many. You met Eri, then there's Haruko who's down below fixing the furnace, hopefully by not smashing her guitar into it, calling _that_ repairing."

"Please tell me she's not the engineer of the ship?" Bunny asked worriedly.

"Only when Lord Nanemei's busy…" the boy sighed before continuing on before the others could ask anything else. "There's Kanti, a robot that acts a bit of a servant, but still a good friend of ours. Sometimes he helps with cooking, but he's better keeping another out of trouble, her name being Mamimi Samejima."

"Judging by names, you are all from Japan?" North asked, tired of being quiet.

"Yes, sir, we are."

"No need to be formal with us," the older man chuckled, patting the boy on the shoulder.

"The rest of you never introduced yourselves; at least not properly save for Bunny is it?"

"Guess we got a little distracted there," Jack chuckled as did the others. "I'm Jack Frost."

"North Pole or as some have called me, Santa Claus."

"Pitch Black, bringer of nightmares. And this is quiet gentleman here is Sanderson ManSnoozie, or as many know him as the Sandman, the bringer of good dreams."

"But most of us just call him Sandy," the teen laughed with the shortest male nodding happily, greatly pleased not being left out. "There's another with us, but she's helping that Atomsk guy out with making food. Her name's Tooth, and as her name suggests, she's the tooth fairy…and this little lady is Baby Tooth," he laughed as the small fairy buzzed up, showing off so not to be left out.

"Wow, your world sounds very interesting, amazing even. Kinda makes me wish I was born in a more exciting place than where I was before Haruko came into my life."

"What'd she do?"

"Ran me over with her Vespa bike."

"What?" the guys nearly shouted in union.

"She wanted to see if I had a special power known as a N.O. Channel, using it to create and pull things literally out of my head. It's hard to explain without sounding insane."

"Little late for that, mate, you are talking to a bunch of _'fairytales'_ after all," Bunny stated, mostly to settle himself, angered that someone ran a kid over and he acts as if it was no big deal, feeling his fur bristle greatly.

"I guess you're right, plus we did deal with another world a few years back that had what people would consider as mythical monsters, but it was mostly filled with fairies and pixies. But there were a handful of others."

"There was a world like that?"

"Yeah, even had some that were like you, but some were a little…different from what we were told. I think I remember seeing a few that actually were like opposites of yourselves, and for the most part, they were assholes. The Santa there was jolly, but also far to conceited with himself for his own good. The Sandman was more in it for the money. The Easter Bunny was a complete jerk, rude and obnoxious. The tooth fairy they had, I didn't see her, but I heard from a few others that she's very kind and devoted to children, willing to break someone's hand if they try to steal another's teeth, children's teeth especially."

"Wow, who would've thought?" Jack laughed, seeing the others looking absolutely mortified save for Pitch who, like him was doing his best to not lose control and laugh hysterically. Although, the few snickers that did escape _did_ earn them some glares from their fellow Guardians.

"Fact they sound like lazy bastards, they probably wouldn't have the guts to step in and fight for a child's safety."

"I don't know the whole story, I don't even know if they're still alive."

"Alive?"

"The world they were in…the entire dimension had been completely destroyed by Darkness; any that survived was due to the combined efforts of others, including us. Eri and I were new and sadly got a little overconfident due to the training, not taking into account to be expecting even the unexpected."

"Must've really stung ya pride, huh?"

"Tell me about it. Eri, I think is hurting worse since she got careless and it cost some lives in the process," the boy practically whispered, grateful Flapjack had decided to check on Bubbie and see if he could sneak at the cooks.

"We know that feeling all too well…" Pitch stated, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, not even realizing he did so until it came into focus.

"You think you could tell us exactly who this Darkness is?"

"Just as her name states, she's the entity, the beginning and end of all things evil. She is the true bringer of nightmares, plaguing minds with madness and death. Raping minds and bodies either using her own body or channeling through another. She is a demon if you were to face, you would be thanking the heavens above for letting you live if not cursing them to your dying breath."

"She sounds very bad."

"She is, if you saw the file documents…I haven't gotten access to them all, but I hear enough people talk about her, pure disgust due to her actions. I have even heard that she was the cause for the death of the first queen of Cateria."

"You mean Dark Shadow?" Pitch asked, practically jumping as his hand flew from the boy's shoulder, feeling his fear and disgust.

"You've heard of her?"

"Caitlin told us about her family after incident occurred between Pitch seeing memories while she slept," North replied, seeing the other look guilty. "But it made our bond with her stronger than ever, unbreakable at this point."

"I see…" he muttered softly before explaining more about the demon. "Darkness…I haven't had a chance to personally encounter her…and I hope it won't be for some time…at least…I'm afraid of encountering her. I'm really scared I'll be driven mad like so many before have or would I shut down and become callous as others have done too. Or…"

"You're deathly afraid of her corrupting your mind?"

"Yeah, and if it isn't Darkness who does it, it could be one of her siblings or their leading general to be the cause of a complete mental breakdown."

"She has siblings!" Jack gasped.

"Yes, a younger brother and sister. I've heard rumors that while they are siblings, they are almost like her own children due to how they came into existence. It might be mostly fabricated tales or the actual truth. I don't know to be honest and I _really_ don't want to know if it means losing my mind in exchange."

"Don't blame ya. I rather not deal with that kind of shit if it's possible."

"Yes, Apocalypse, he's a ruthless killing machine. I've seen only a few video feeds, he isn't as active as Darkness and their general, but he does enough damage, namely to men."

"Why men?"

"That's his preference, Darkness likes breaking minds of both sexes to see the differences and take pleasure in their suffering. But Apocalypse, he enjoys the carnal torture he can put a man through, raping them, beating them senseless, taking more pleasure if he can do it in front of an audience, of people who love the one he's hurting."

"Damn…" Jack gasped, trembling, seeing the others shake.

"And he doesn't care about age for the most part, so long as they're good looking and appear human enough. That means even a kid like myself and Flapjack…he wouldn't hesitate to rape us nonstop, making him a twisted pedophile too."

"Bastard," North growled angrily, his former fear replaced with burning rage, knowing that he may or may not be a potential victim. Bunny would be safe being that he isn't human, however Jack, Pitch, and Sandy, they are most vulnerable, possibly the dream weaver due to being a mute.

"What about the sister?" Pitch asked, keeping his voice low, afraid of losing it if it was raised even a tiny bit.

"Eclipse is a bringer of madness from what I've heard. She can control minds and poison them with thoughts of self-doubt, but they're nowhere near as powerful as their general. For Eclipse, she prefers more in the thought of controlling someone, making them appear as the enemy, causing distrust to be roused, allowing the chaos flow from that."

"O-oh god…" the nightmare king muttered softly, bringing a hand to cover his mouth, using every ounce of his willpower not to breakdown.

"And the general?"

"Abyss? Her I have met briefly, and let me tell you, she is the most terrifying demon you would ever encounter, far more terrifying than three demons combined."

"How so?" North started before hearing a call, recognizing it as Atomsk, hearing him state that food's ready. "We talk later on this if you feel up for it that is."

"Just let me say this…if you ever encounter a woman with wolf ears and a tail, eyes devoid of all emotion…run. Don't fight, just run as fast and as far as you can. Scream for help; scream for anyone to help while running. She is the true bringer of madness. None of you would stand a chance, you would be begging for mercy before you even knew why," the boy stated coldly, his voice laced with terror.

It was clear, the discussion was not only over, but left a bitter taste in everyone's mouths, wondering how to share this with Tooth if she hadn't learned it herself from the fiery man. They still wanted to know more about these demons; however, the best answers they could ever hope in getting would be from the source, Caitlin.

She has engaged in fights with them, they felt it their hearts. Her ancestor has engaged in battle with them and lost, showing that whether the redhead shows it or not, fights to bring back honor to her family by avenging her fallen ancestors.

Entering what was assumed as the kitchen, everyone took seats, dishes later brought out, Tooth helping to serve her friends proper meals than letting another assume. Even made sure decent drinks were left out for them.

"Thanks, Sheila," Bunny complimented before glaring daggers when Eri walked in, taking a seat next to Naota, the girl returning the look.

"Where's Mirobow?" another girl, assuming she must be Mamimi, asked as she walked in, the smell of cigarette smoke lingering on her body.

"Bubbie's bringing his dinner to his room, he's not leaving our sleeping patient alone. Doesn't wanna risk a chance of Darkness or Eclipse attempting to enter his mind and turn him against us if not traumatize the guy," Atomsk stated as he happily served his friends others, setting down platters.

At the end of it all, the table was covered in dishes of different, appealing smells, making mouths water at what was being served.

"Hey everyone!" a voice greeted loudly, a pink hair woman bounding in quite happily before scowling angrily at Sandy. "Who's the shrimp in my seat?"

"He's our newest ally, treat him with respect. And that isn't your seat, just pick another one," the fiery man grumbled before hearing the table clatter as others got up when the woman pulled off her guitar.

"Two seconds to get out of my seat or I break your face in," she threatened before feeling something slide around her ankle, sending her air born and crashing hard into a wall. "Mother fucking hell?" Looking down at her feet, she found gold sand slithering. "Fuck is that shit?"

"He's the sandman, who and what else would he be?" Atomsk bemused lightly as he watched the woman start to get up. "Sandy, hate to say, but before she actually does hurt you, you might want to sadly move."

Pouting slightly, the small man got up, not feeling up for a brawl, mildly surprised that the woman got up so fast after getting thrown so hard.

"We hardly get guests and already you attempt to harm them?" a strong voice questioned, the others turning to see a woman step in with Caitlin and Bubbie.

She was of a terrifying height, clearly taller than Torna, reaching what looked to be twelve or so feet, explaining the designs of the ship accommodating her height. She wore a simple kimono, feet bare save for bandaging across them, unsure if that was her style or left her shoes somewhere else. Strapped to her back were two impressive looking guitars. She had a deep caramel tan, fitting with her dark brown hair and eyes, her features appearing human save for when she spoke, fangs showing, a brown tail swishing behind her.

"Are…" Jack started before the other two, including Naota and Eri stood up.

"Welcome Lord Nanemei, Queen of the Shadows, Caitlin Panthera," they greeted in union, giving a traditional bow.

"You have no reason to be so formal with me," the redhead laughed nervously, waving her arms in the air as to deflect it.

"You know how I work my crew. To make sure they don't stray too far, I keep them in line to stay formal upon the initial greeting, old friend," the tall woman stated calmly. She walked in, taking a well-furnished seat; something they already assumed must've belonged to her if not would've been thrown at the redhead.

"I guess so," the shorter woman chuckled as she took a seat, settling herself between North and Sandy. "I heard from Haruko there was a patient on board you're having difficult treating. After we eat, may I take a look over at him?"

"Of course, I was going to ask you if you would. He is resilient, tried to take over my ship when we wandered into his dimension."

"Oh my, that must've been a shocker."

"Yes, I have forgotten the secret joy fighting other pirates who try to claim Wasteland in the past. Nowadays, there are far too many who are scared to challenge me let alone thinking about fighting any of my crew. So dealing with that boy, K'nuckles, it was refreshing to say the least, even if he is a bit of a pigheaded fool."

"I'm sure once I've looked him over and he's feeling better, he'll learn to appreciate your strength and find that having the lord of all pirates as his captain won't be so bad. And even if he doesn't enjoy it, knowing you, you would be more than welcome to let him leave, dropping him off to wherever he pleases."

"Yes, of course I got his answer that he wants to stay. It was a bit out of fear, but then again, when watching those you consider your family nearly get killed, it changes a man's heart, no matter how cold he tries to be."

"Sounds like yourself."

"Yes, but I think he has potential in being like you. I might've said he's pigheaded, but once you strip away the layers of who he is, and he is nothing more than a stubborn man who only wishes to protect those dear."

"Sounds more like BG than myself."

"Now when you say it, yes, I apologize for making such a mistake."

"It is fine."

The Guardians and others watched as the two women chattered, almost forgetting they had others in the room, but the glint in their eyes and the way the redhead would occasionally pat the smallest guardian on the head when sensing his uneasiness, they were well aware. Before long, conversations broke out amongst them all, Jack being the one to ask the most, curious about the captain of the ship.

"So how did you get to be such a powerful captain to be called a lord?"

"It was a struggle. I was captured as a young child from my home on Cateria and sold into slavery with intention of making me work in the mines. As you know are learning, female Caterians are very resilient and powerful while males are meeker and more timid in comparison. Of course, that was the norm before Caitlin had been born. A female Caterian when they are roughly three hundred years, equivalent of a three year old, they have enough muscle strength to crush a mountain in measly seconds."

"So if someone was able to tame and condition a female Caterian, they would be viable for someone to use for labor?"

"Exactly and they almost did so when I was ten. However, I broke free when I met Haruko and Atomsk, the two caught and made as slaves as well. Haruko was valuable and planned to be sold to a greedy king to make his concubine or to rent out her services due to her species' natural beauty. In regards with Atomsk, he was one of the last remaining of an intergalactic phoenix, only a handful existing, so catching a young one was very valuable, so he was going to be treated more as a trophy. They even went as far as clipping one of his wings before I declared mutiny."

"Mutiny?"

"Yes, I don't know why, but hearing their cries, begging for their parents, parents they got to see and love, watch die before their eyes unlike myself, where I was taken or sold while still in diapers, no memories if at all of my family. So I rebelled and broke through my chains, grabbed the nearest sword and cut down everyone who stood in my way. All that remains from my time as a slave…" she explained, tentatively touching an iron collar strapped tightly around her neck, the same ring fashioned on. At the same time, in the moment reliving memories, the other two had touched the rings that were fashioned to their bodies; Atomsk's nose ring, Haruko's wristband.

"These iron rings that once shackled us, the three of us wear them with pride, showing we broke free, that even the lowest of scum can rise to greatness. We freed other prisoners, returning them to their homes and made this ship we only knew as a home as ours, renaming it Wasteland as that was all that was left once we were done clearing it of prisoners and corpses."

"I…" Jack started, pausing himself, unsure how to respond to such an emotional tell, yet as she said about the rings, it was full of pride. They survived hell and made their nightmare into something fathomable, becoming something strong and proud.

"I'm sorry if I upset any of you," the captain apologized, a kind and warm smile on her strong features.

"It's fine, I was just shocked…your life…it's kinda like Caitlin's if you compare it emotionally," he stated with a nervous laugh.

"I'm surprised she told you of her history."

"Didn't really go like that, more like an accidental mind reading and was told around like a campfire story," the redhead laughed lightly, trying to make it sound somewhat joking to avoid hurting her friends.

"Very unique, which of you was able to penetrate what I thought to be the impenetrable fortress of her mind?" Nanemei questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"That…that would be me…" Pitch muttered, silencing himself by taking a drink, tasting alcohol, but it was diluted enough so not to make him drunk right off the spot.

"I'm amazed, Darkness, even Abyss for hundreds of years has been trying to tear through her mind to break her, learn her secrets, learn who she is allied with or what spells she has learned that they are unfamiliar with. And yet, neither has been successful, even if they tried torturing her by threatening the lives of her young and friends, not falling for their callous tactics as much as they didn't fall for them. How many years have you known her before you peeked into her mind and saw her past?"

"Roughly thirty years," North answered, seeing the other was ready to attempt drowning himself in his beverage to avoid answering any more questions.

"What is your name my shy friend?"

"Sh-shy?" the nightmare king stuttered, face flushing at the accusation before scowling, answering the question through his embarrassment. "Pitch Black."

"Try to be careful in this war as you now carry _very_ delicate information, information that could end up being a downfall for my friend. Do not be hasty in battle, do not rush in, and do not fall for lies and treachery those demonic serpents may say, all it is, is acid to your mind. It will corrode it away until it is nothing, until _you_ are nothing. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes…" he stuttered, feeling guilt and fear swim around him, it being his own than others, wondering if he really is up for this. Just as self-doubt began to cloud his mind, just as tears began to cloud his vision, threatening to spill and fall, revealing his weakness to these new faces, Caitlin spoke up.

"Nanemei that is enough, there is no need to put pressure on him. There is enough as is with knowing my memories alone," the redhead warned before stuffing a spoonful of rice into her mouth, making her words loud and clear.

The man jumped when feeling a shadow envelope him, realizing it was a tail, _her_ tail, snaking around his waist, mindful of where it was.

Without even needing to ask, he knew it was her attempt to comfort him as the fur somehow grew some, enveloping him in warmth, settling his mind, knowing she would be there to help him along.

"I apologize," the pirate lord spoke softly, dropping the subject.

From there, the only sounds escaping the room were the occasional clatter of utensils and questions for food or drink if not talking of other mindless but happy thoughts.

* * *

Would love to hear what you guys think, so please Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Long hours had passed since dinner, the Guardians shown where they would be sleeping; upsetting some they had to share rooms. However, to ensure Pitch didn't cause accidental nightmares, he was made to share a room with Sandy, the other not minding, knowing their powers would cancel each other out. Plus, if things got bad and he couldn't get the nightmare bringer's powers to calm down while he sleep, he can run out and get Caitlin to help.

Jack shared a room with Bunny and Naota, the boy having a larger room surprisingly while North got his own room, Tooth sharing with Caitlin. However, the redhead had not gone to her room for rest, spending the entire night and the following three days treating and taking care of the mysterious patient.

Days turned to weeks, the Guardians learning from the others about the ship's purpose and the crew living aboard does exactly for the redhead to even associate them as friends.

"Hey Mamimi, since you're Japanese, how did you come to learning English so well?" Jack asked, finding the girl at the bow of the ship, seeing smoke escaping her lips. "You know those can kill you?"

"Yeah and so could eating a piece of fruit and we still eat it, right?" she retorted in a bored like tone, leaning over slightly, watching the blank darkness riddled with specks of light.

"Okay, you got me there," he chuckled, knowing it was a losing fight, he wasn't interested in making her quit, it seemed to relax her, even suit her.

"As for us learning English? It was kind of a requirement when we were in school as kids. But it wasn't enough until Nanemei showed up, requesting for our help. She claimed that normally she wouldn't have asked a group of kids to help fight a war, if anything, would've just go right past us…"

"Something happened?"

She heaved a small sigh, a puff of smoke escaping once more before inhaling a little from the tiny cancer stick. "Haruko."

"That cranky pink haired woman?"

"Yeah, she came into our lives, intruding on it. She had amnesia at the time, had no idea that her devotion to finding Atomsk wasn't to steal his power and become a powerful pirate, but a desperation to reconnect with an old friend, her crew and only family. She awakened Naota and Eri's powers, enough where they manifested those guitars you see them practicing with."

"The guitars?"

"Call it their symbol without plastering it on a flag like some cliché shit."

"Just assumed the guitars were just some means of getting stress out of their system."

"No, it's their weapons and transportation, releasing a large amount of spiritual pressure for a short distance. If it's swung, they're capable of cutting through solid rock, steel even. Only thing they can't cut through is Adoron, the strongest metal in the universe."

"Remind me not to piss Haruko off."

"No problem, she smacks Naota and Eri enough in the head as is, bossing them around only when Lord Nanemei isn't present. But it doesn't last long; she always finds out and beats the crap out of Haruko with intense training."

"But you don't have any sort of strange powers, do you?"

"I was going to become a photo journalist, and I still do…but I felt like I had to come along and take care of Naota. His father and grandfather couldn't come, they were to scared but were also not hesitant in letting their son be a hero. His brother…Tasuku…he's off in America to become a professional baseball player, forgetting all of us…"

"You cared about him?"

The girl stiffened her shoulders, tears starting to form. "We…we dated for a little bit…but he…when he left, I tried to make Naota fill in his place, to fill my own selfish needs… I was so stupid… I guess you could say now I'm just really guilty and I want to make up for my mistakes with Naota. I think I really fucked him up mentally, he was only a kid and I'd treat him as if he were my property, that he was just more a substitute. I really don't know. But…but I do know that for a while, Naota liked me and Haruko for a while, but I think he's starting to like Eri too. I really hope he ends up picking Eri, they're the same age and both mature for their age, they seem to just fit."

Placing a hesitant hand on her shoulder, he waited for her to look up before giving a reassuring smile. "I think the fact he has you here shows he has one more person to protect and remind him of the many others he wishes to protect back in your world."

"Thanks," she responded, hugging the Guardian, gasping a little. "You're cold."

"Sorry about that, kinda…" he started before she interrupted him.

"But warm at the same time…it feels nice…thank you for talking with me."

Unsure how to respond, the white haired teen returned the hug before they pulled apart, deciding to switch to a different topic, namely her asking about what his life was like in his world while she told him hers.

She was an interesting girl, he will admit that much, and he hopes that she'll find someone to really love her and won't break her heart. She deserves that much for all she's gone through and has sacrificed…

"Hey mate," Bunny greeted, giving a wave to Atomsk, spotting him and Nanemei by the hull, the area completely open and exposed. "This is one impressive ship."

"Thanks, we take high pride keeping her safe, making sure everything is up to code, protocols practiced for emergencies during attacks or storms," the phoenix explained with a proud laugh, his captain smiling softly.

"You get storms in space?"

"Yes, it can happen, but it's relatively rare. Normally the most we deal with are the occasional comet or a sudden meteor shower, but with S.A.S.S. watching out, we can maneuver even the roughest of them," Nanemei stated calmly.

"What now?"

"Space and Security System," she replied, "a unique system Atomsk and Haruko designed to help maintain the ship than stressing ourselves over every little detail. If you were to look over the sides of the ship when we eventually disembark, you would find a set of circular, pearl like discs. Without those, space travel would be impossible on a ship of this design less the species running it could survive with zero oxygen."

"A set of pearls are making the oxygen?" the rabbit asked in near disbelief.

"As well as a shield, keeping the oxygen inside," Atomsk added with a grin. "S.A.S.S. monitors them every second we're air born. Of course, we don't put total reliance in her, we'll monitor them too every couple hours. Haruko has even been instructing Eri and Naota how to work and maintain them when we're sailing to avoid screw ups."

"Interesting," the spirit chuckled as he watched with clear interest. "So this program, does the little Sheila also perform other duties than looking for weather anomalies and these pearls?"

"Of course, we have a set of engines that feed off our spiritual energy to avoid causing unnecessary pollution, but they too need monitoring so we don't find ourselves stranded if they malfunction or stop having the energy being pumped in and we have to resort to manual methods. Before, it would take us years to turn a small portion of our energy into a concentrated and pure enough form before pouring it into the engines. It was only through the help from one of Caitlin's adopted sons, and we were able to perfect it."

"Without Jin's ingenious idea for the bitto, we would still be moving at a sluggish rate."

"Bitto?"

"Mosquito like dolls created. It was difficult as the originals Jin made were very violent and would drain nearly if not the entire soul from a human or another life form. However, once he got his memories back and knew his creation would benefit us, gave us every one of his plans and prototypes from the past. Once in our possession, we tinkered and made our own, going to the engine room where they're stored."

"Damn."

"It's not as bad as it sounds," the phoenix reassured, "if you like, I could show you the engine room and where we keep the bitto."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Being fighters, you and the others must be getting bored sitting around doing nothing," the woman spoke after rolling her shoulders, appearing bored herself, more so as she changed topics so fast.

Within moments, she punched in a few things on a keypad, allowing her to let go of the wheel, letting herself relax in a chair. Afterwards, she pulled what looked like an age old book, the language unknown on the cover.

"I normally occupy my time painting eggs for kids or coming up with new chocolate recipes for 'em too. But I'll spar a round or two with North or Sandy if I get to bored and I got enough free time to muck around."

Seeing a smile grace the woman's features, he raised a brow, curious of what was churning in her thoughts. That was the thing that annoyed him, he can't read minds! Pitch, while he can't necessarily do so either, can use fears and other emotions to figure out what one is thinking, Sandy doing the same thing. So it wasn't hard for them to communicate if someone was bothered or if they were trying to hold a silly secret.

"Atomsk, I'm fine here, why not gather Caitlin's friends and show them the training area? It'll be a while before we plan on disembarking less she regains enough of her strength to transport us out and finishes fixing K'nuckles up."

"Sure thing."

"Training area?"

"You really think we'd waste all this space with crap?" the phoenix teased as he showed the rabbit down, pausing briefly, as if thinking. "You know your friends best, where do you think they'd be hiding around here?"

"Hell if I know, but wouldn't be surprised if they're all off and exploring."

"Doesn't sound as if you don't get along."

"I get along with 'em, except for Pitch…still getting used to the bloke."

"What'd he do to make you not trust him? He doesn't seem that bad."

"I'd rather not kick up old memories, might make me wanna smack him a new one."

"Ah, sounds a little like Haruko and I to some extent. The two of us only get along for the sole purpose of protecting those dear to us, but she still won't hesitate to smack me around with her guitar or boss me around. I will admit, she's stronger than I am, so fighting her off is impossible unless I really wanna stir trouble up and get myself in as much trouble with Lord Nanemei as she would."

After a bit, the two talked, eventually wandering about, locating Jack who had since parted from Mamimi's side. Apparently she had gotten hungry and he got plain bored and was exploring, just as the rabbit predicted. Talking with him, they convinced him to tag along with the idea of possible training.

"So who'll train us?"

"We have simulators set up if you wanna test in fighting against basic combat and learn how to dodge attacks or block them," the older man explained as they continued down the lengthy hallways, doors scattered about. Some led to guest rooms, storage rooms, weaponry, extra medicine, and plenty more guestrooms. "I can set some up where it'll feel like getting hit without causing damage, just paralyzed for a few moments, longer based on which simulator attacks you."

"Simulators?" a cool voice asked, Pitch showing himself from the shadows, looking intrigued, an apple in possession.

"Didn't think you needed to _actually_ to eat," the rabbit snorted, the other flaring a little.

"Oh go suck an egg, rabbit."

"They always bicker like children?" Atomsk questioned to the white haired teen when the two began arguing further. Snickering softly, the teen leaned over, whispering what the nightmare king had done quite a few years ago, when he had been their enemy at the time. "Ah, that makes sense."

"So what are you talking about simulators?" the nightmare maker asked, ignoring the furry guardian, mindful of not talking with a mouthful of the fruit.

"Lord Nanemei suggested I'd show all of our training room and I recommended the usage of simulators to help all of you gain experience fighting certain opponents."

"Sounds interesting."

"Now we just need to find those other three to show them."

"I saw North down the hallway, looked as if he just woke up, so he might be heading to the galley to eat."

"Kanti's probably there, I'll send word for him to bring him to the training room. But if I have to, I'll just call out for the others on their phones or on the intercom to bring them up here if we don't run into any others."

Agreeing, they followed the human looking phoenix, their walk eventually ending when coming across a set of steel doors.

Pushing them open, he guided them into a surprisingly large open space, walls high, almost reaching to the floor of the very deck they walk on. Every inch of the enormous room not only stretched far but held a dull yet shimmering gleam.

Before Pitch was allowed in, he had been shown where to toss the core, having him do so than making a mess in the surprisingly pristine room.

"What material are these made from?" Jack wondered, thinking back to what Mamimi said about how the guitars Atomsk and the others used. How would they have had to hold back whenever they were in here training, doing so in order to keep the ship from being ripped apart from the inside out?

"Adoron," the phoenix answered flatly, his voice though kind and friendly.

"Mamimi told me that it was the strongest steel, that not even those guitars you guys use can pierce it!"

"Exactly, it makes the perfect armor for the ship's interior whenever we decide to train."

"But…but how could you even mold it to look like that without breaking it?"

"Easy to answer, alchemy."

"Alchemy?"

"Yes, of course certain alchemy is needed to perform certain actions. We needed to hire a special alchemist who more or less specialized in metal based products to ensure the Adoron remained pure while being warped to our liking."

"Wow."

Chuckling, Atomsk walked over to what appeared as an intercom, clicking it on.

"Alright people, if you happen to see Tooth Fairy, North Pole, and Sandy, bring them up to the training room. Caitlin, if you are free, it would be nice for you to be here to help guide them along."

Took a while, meaning they were either more hidden or farther down the ship to reach, the doors eventually opened, the four making themselves known.

However, on the redhead's back sat Sandy, or more slept, meaning the small man either tired himself out star gazing or just didn't feel like keeping his eyes open.

"Alright now, wake up you," she teased, using her arms to lightly bounce the man awake similar to how a mother gets their child to stir without dropping them on their heads.

The sandman stretched his small arms, a silent yawn, attempting to go back to sleep before feeling the woman already getting to her knees to allow him to slide off.

Seeing he had no choice but to wake up, he got off her back, hovering only by a couple of inches off the ground, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Glad to see everyone was able to get here," Atomsk stated before teasing his old friend with a smirk, "Caitlin, you're familiar with how the simulators work, so feel free to space out, I'll pinch your face or have one of your buddies do so once we're ready."

"Not necessary, last time I did, you went and performed new simulators, took me weeks to stitch my coat back up."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to pull anything new on you," the other laughed with a defensive wave.

"So what are we doing here?" Tooth asked, confusion lacing her sweet voice.

"I'm going to pull a few simple simulations, blank ones, no shape or form. They'll attack with a mix of lasers and tackles, even attempt to strike with a whip or two depending on how well all of you appear to be."

"What will that do?" Pitch questioned, crossing his arms, noticing the question mark appearing above Sandy's head.

"To see just how you fight. I want you to go about your own pace. This particular simulation is more on endurance than power as well as seeing how well you work together."

"How long will training last?" North asked, already intrigued, practically excited over the fact they can really show off how they fight and in front of Caitlin no less.

He may not be able to sense emotions as Sandy and Pitch can, but he knows enough to tell that the woman is still doubtful with letting them follow her.

If they can prove themselves, show they can handle fighting fully, show their true powers and strength, she might start trusting them more and her doubt would cease nagging her.

"Until one of you collapses completely. You're welcome to try and take a break, but don't think the simulators will allow you to do so. This is where I want to see teamwork. I want to know how well you each work together; whether it is someone you are comfortable with or not so comfortable with."

With that, Caitlin interrupted, "This is in a sense more of a test to us as well as to yourselves to know just how serious you're willing to take it. I know you want to help me, but if you allow past grudges to slip through this training exercise, I can only fear how badly it could become if you, even if by accident, slipped up in actual combat. If you see someone close by on their last legs, where they need a moment to catch their breath or they get knocked off balance and start to fall, catch them, shield them from blows so they can do the same for you once they regain even just a little bit of their strength back to continue on."

"Sounds easy enough," Jack laughed happily, seriousness showing, but still wore that same smile, showing he was content with the rules.

"We'll see, just don't over exert yourselves. Use this more to make your strength last and watch each other's backs," Caitlin added, her voice laced with concern.

"Of course."

"Then let's begin, shall we?" the phoenix stated as he went to a small encased box, punching in some dials before the floor literally swallowed the controls into it.

Before any of them knew it, blasts fired into the ground, watching the terrain change to more of a rocky desert, the room increasing to a warmer temperature.

The six without warning scattered, trying to find places to take cover as more blasts were shot at them, kicking up dust, the sound piercing through their skulls.

Sandy was the first to glance up from behind a rock, looking for any of his friends, finding giant flesh toned blobs floating around, an eyeball showing briefly before morphing back into miscellanea of disturbing shapes.

He couldn't tell what it would do, nor did he notice one showing up behind him, a silent cry escaping when feeling something punch him hard from behind.

Tumbling into the open field, he readied a blast, shock and pain overloading his senses, recalling brief nightmares old soldiers would have from their time in combat before he erased them with loving dreams to ease them.

Finding no blow came, he was shocked to find Tooth slamming her lithe body into the blob, taking a punch in the stomach.

She barely caught herself, the sandman whipping out his sand, enveloping the blobs, creating a net, using it to swing it around before sending it sky high, crashing into another two that got in the way.

A few explosions were heard, leaving them to turn frantically, spotting Bunny darting this way and that to avoid lasers.

"They fucking hurt!" the rabbit cursed, signs of fur having been singed.

"How else would I be sure you'll take it seriously?" the pirate stated bluntly, as if he was asked a stupid question.

"None of you will die, I can assure you on that, plenty of others have borrowed this training room many times before," the redhead reassured, arms crossed, eyes narrow as she watched each Guardian fight.

She was happy to see how well Sandy and Tooth worked together, even using that teamwork to make their way over to the rabbit before diverting to a more important route, Pitch.

He was surrounded, using his dark sand and what shadows he could pull off the ground to shield himself. While she felt bad they had to go through this, clearly confused and shocked, maybe even a little hurt at the suddenness, she held her ground from jumping in or ordering the training to stop.

Hopefully they'll learn fast that this is what they'll have to deal with if they wish to keep fighting alongside them. Although, seeing how quickly the dream weaver, nightmare, and fairy acted, it wouldn't surprise her from any memories they might've seen combat through teeth and dreams at some point in their lives.

Months had passed, the Guardians slowly learning to work together in ever changing conditions and temperature drops and rises. It was wearing them down to some extent, the blobs slowly taking new shapes. Some human with artillery, others inhuman using artillery as well, but add in powers, different weaponry, the list going on.

Caitlin eventually felt simulations weren't enough, having each of them come at her, ordering them with the voice of a leader to attack her.

"Visualize me as the enemy. I don't care how."

The six were unsure before she told them that if they are going to fight, they have to do focus on why they are doing this. If they cannot handle fighting at full strength against a friend, knowing she would be perfectly fine…

"Why? At least give us a reason," Jack asked, his grip on his staff tightening.

"See if you can beat it out of me," she growled lightly, her eyes hardening to that of an aged soldier. She bore no weaponry, her coat gone, giving them no edge in surprising her by grabbing it to swing her or flip over her head to block her vision. Before any could think or say anything, she spoke in a threatening tone. "If so much as _one_ of you holds back, I'm sending you all back home. I don't care if five of you show honor and skill, viable and worthy to fight alongside me, I will drag you each back home, kicking and screaming like ill-tempered children. Do you understand?"

Pitch tried peering into her emotions as was Sandy, neither capable of finding any lies, causing great concern.

_"She's serious,"_ both thought in near whimpers, their eyes wide in terror and hurt.

If any of them holds back against her by even a little, she'll end it like that. No second chances, no one able to stay back to fight. Forcing them back home, sealing their world off from anyone coming and going through.

"What about Man in Moon? And Baby Tooth?"

"He will be treated the same if any of you hold back. Baby Tooth I can already tell, even if she wanted to fight, she isn't strong enough physically to do much harm. But her speed is good, so if you all prove your worth, she can be helped in training so she would be helpful in other areas, much as Man in Moon has been given a chance to make himself feel useful and worthy in this war."

She could see them already shaking, not with fear, but with their own inner turmoil, unsure what to do.

They were attached to her to such an extreme, finding, _seeing_ her as a member of their little family. The very thought of attacking the person they loved so much, their friend, practically their sister and mother.

It was unbearable to even comprehend. And it didn't help that she wouldn't give a reason less they managed to beat her, she finds them worthy to stay.

How could she act like this? She was so kind and caring days ago when they would see her around the ship or watching them in the training room. How could she suddenly turn so hostile and rough with them?

"I won't hold back either, so expect to find yourselves with broken bones."

She could feel their minds twisting in discomfort, churning her stomach only a little, feeling Pitch and Sandy desperately using their powers to paw and claw at her mind, trying to find any lies in her words.

She lashed back fiercely, the two jumping, flinching as if they had their hands slapped like a naughty child grabbing something they shouldn't.

It was rough for them, but she needs to know if they are going to be ready, not just physically, but emotionally as well.

* * *

Would love to hear what you guys think, so please Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm giving you ten seconds to attack me before I call this off as cowardice," she stated bluntly, her voice thick with ice.

"T-ten seconds…" Tooth whimpered, eyes darting between her five friends, trying to read their faces. She could tell they were just as shocked, unsure what to do, the pressure overwhelming them.

"Seven seconds."

Curling fists, eyes growing determined, knowing that if they want to know why, their gut telling them if they want answers for why…

Caitlin barely dodges a punch swung for her face from Bunny, sky blue eyes holding a sharp and callous look.

She easily leapt through the air, dodging dozens of ice blasts fired from Jack.

Tooth attempted to throw her off balance by using her swift speed to try and take her by surprise for the others to attack.

"Four seconds."

_"She's still counting?"_ North gasped after he tried charging her, watching her moves, trying to knock her down before she could finish. But she was too damn fast! He barely had to look behind to realize why she continued. "Sandy! Pitch!"

The other three barely had to look and know why their friends' names were called, knowing they were frozen in place, no weapon drawn, no signs to attack.

"I…I can't…" Pitch stuttered slightly, his body trembling so hard, his mind twisting with such confusion, his body already dampening with sweat.

He couldn't hurt their friend, not after everything she has done for them, not after everything she has done for him!

Feeling a presence behind him, the dark clad man couldn't even turn around before a kick was delivered into his skull, sending him sprawling to the ground, skidding quite a distance.

"Two seconds," Caitlin muttered in an icy tone, cutting through Sandy's body.

She was serious to attack, not holding back, a coppery smell filling the air, knowing that Pitch was bleeding from where he was kicked.

Before she knew it, an explosion of gold sand blasted into her body, sending her careening backwards. Through tear filled eyes, the small sandman prayed that it would be enough to knock her out.

Immediately the sand turned dark, realizing it wasn't the redhead's doing, looking over to see a stream of dark sand extending from the injured man, his face twisted with hurt, unshed tears visible for all to see.

The blackening sand churned upwards, attempting to strike down, pounding into the ground, dust and sand kicked up.

_"What could she be thinking doing this to us? Making us attack her like this?"_ Sandy wondered, knowing they had no choice but to fight.

It was a mutual agreement at the last second that ticked away at their minds.

If they don't fight, then they end up destroying any chances of Jack and the others fighting alongside her, disgracing them and themselves for their own inability to follow through.

"I see I got your attention," a familiar voice spoke, voice no longer laced with ice, but held an unreadable tone.

Tooth screamed when she felt her arm twisted behind her, enough to dislocate it before released when Jack sent another blast of ice at the redhead.

The others were at her side, using their trained speed to reach her, shielding her from further attacks.

"Are you forgetting something that's so simple?" the redhead questioned sounding kind, but at the same time, it was only empty words.

Next thing any of them knew was being engulfed in shadows, feeling it sticky and tar like on their bodies.

Her shadow control was completely different from Pitch's own, their screams muffled out as they were buried in the layers of shadows, some from rocks, walls, their own, feeling shadows literally slither like snakes out of their very bodies.

Sandy was thrashing and screaming, releasing blast after blast of gold sand, momentarily forgetting they weren't fighting Pitch, he was their friend now!

He tried to focus, but the tar like shadows were slithering everywhere; gagging whenever one was dragged out of his mouth, realizing just how far she could maneuver her power.

How could he fight his? He can't purify her shadows; they aren't nightmares, just shadows being controlled!

He was so confused and hurt, how could she do this to them?

She treated as if they were a family, always giving warm smiles and gentle scolding if any of them or others got out of hand. She never raised her voice less it was to shout over others…no she did raise her voice once. When Pitch had intruded into her mind and they made him tell. Could this be a form of punishment?

_"No!"_ he thought to himself, shaking his head, trying to ignore the dizzying feeling he got afterwards, shadows continuously pouring out of him.

How could that still be happening? There shouldn't be any more shadows to grab, at least he had hoped so, praying it would end.

All he wanted was to go back in time and forget this; pretend that Pitch accidentally gave him a nightmare in their shared room. It can happen right? He gives the nightmare king happy dreams whenever he sees him whimpering, so the other could give him a bad dream too.

_"Caitlin…stop it please, I don't want to hurt you, don't make me,"_ the other sobbed silently, feeling the oozing shadows mixing with his tears.

Tooth, holding her injured arm, struggled to break free, wings caught in the now sticky substance, immobilizing her, making her wonder if she was going to die.

All she wanted to do was survive, make sure her friends were okay.

To hell with any answers they may or may not get! To hell if they are forced back home, if it ends up like that!

She won't go without putting up one hell of a fight!

She will be sure to knock out every tooth in that once gentle smile!

"I can't believe she's doing this! What kind of person is she?" she shouted, unsure how it could be answered save for her own thoughts, not knowing if the redhead could hear her.

She couldn't help but think back to those horrified expressions on Sandy's face, on Pitch's when he got up, tearfully attacking.

How could she make them attack? Why provoke those two? Couldn't she see it was ripping them apart, how much they adored and loved her?

"How could you do this to us? To _them_?" she sobbed, wanting to understand, her mind spinning, trying to keep herself from getting sick and more angry.

Jack felt cold, something he didn't expect due to his present state, yet he couldn't stop shaking so hard.

He continuously gagged and let out choked sobs, feeling a shadow from within being forced out. It had no taste but might as well have tasted like bile.

He was so preoccupied trying to overcome having shadows being forced out of just about every orifice of his being; he barely noticed his staff slowly slipping away.

"Caitlin? Why the hell are you doing this to us?" he sobbed, the icy feeling of fear replaced with hurt, betrayal, and rage, feeling those emotions burn inside. "If you want us to beat the living shit out of you to get the answers, then so be it!" he screamed, hearing no echoes bounce, not bothering to wonder if the shadows were as thick as it felt all over and coming out.

North was doubled over in agony, unable to keep the shadows from escaping his throat along with his own pain and fear filled screams.

Never in his life had he ever felt this scared, this terrified for his life. Not even when facing Pitch during the Dark Ages! He has had his fair share of fears over the years, yes, but never of this magnitude!

He tried to clear his head, tried to think of how to get out of this living nightmare, but his thoughts kept coming back to the sensation of vomiting, leaving him to shout once more.

He continuously had thoughts running through his head, making it spin, almost wanting to make him vomit. However, he managed to keep himself settled enough to prevent it, not needing one more issue to deal with.

What point is there to attack her? Why would she risk severely hurting them? What tactic is she pulling with her shadows? And would she be disappointed with them…

"Disappointed?" he wheezed, eyes wide, ignoring the shadows that pooled out of his eyes along with tears.

At that moment, he was able to through his discomfort to clear his head enough to think.

Why would he still worry over her being disappointed with them if they fail? He should be livid with rage. After seeing how hurt Pitch and Sandy looked when she attacked like that, injuring Tooth, covering them with these tar like shadows.

She wasn't joking about attacking them, it was clear by her voice alone, then taunting them with that ridiculous countdown.

What point is there? What could possibly be gained from them attacking her?

Even if she hadn't threatened to send them home, even if none did hesitate as they had, they couldn't beat her.

It was obvious, she was far too fast and powerful than all of them combined.

"What point is there?" the Guardian of Wonder asked himself, trying to think. "Why make us attack? With full strength? Making us attack together, not one on one?"

Bunny struggled, swearing nonstop, rage bubbling over to new levels he never knew existed from within.

"I'm going to break every bloody fucking bone in your body!" he screamed, voice growing hoarse, gagging and hacking hard.

His stomach was unable to hold back the meal he had hours ago for breakfast coming up, making him heave it all out over to the side. Most sadly stuck to the fur on his knees and muzzle, then seconds later, his arms as he feverishly tried wiping his mouth clean, trying to ignore the shadows spilling out still.

He didn't know why they were doing this.

If she really didn't want them to fight in the war, why let them follow? Why test them? If she was so fucking determined, why put them through this hell?

"To think I thought of you as a friend…" he spat, spitting anything remaining of his stomach's contents out of his mouth along with sticky shadows. "Fucking cunt!"

Why? Why? Why put them through this?

She knew how much they cared for her before this?

Why make them suffer?

What could _she_ possibly gain relating to their staying?

What could _they_ gain dealing with this shit?

A small cry escaped the rabbit's mouth, unable to hold back angry tears, livid of his weakness not being able to fight, not being able to protect his friends, not being able to prove his worth to her more…

"Why would I want to prove my worth to her?" he asked through hazy thoughts, desperate to figure out why.

No matter how much he hated Caitlin right now, for some reason he still cared for her, wishing for it all to just go away.

Pitch was screaming in near hysterics, unsure if black sand was having any affect or not in letting him escape.

His head hurt so horribly, no, not just hurting, it was bleeding!

The nightmare king thrashed and kicked, trying to break free, tears soaking his face as much as the shadows being dragged out of him.

"Why?" he nearly shrieked between sobs, his heart breaking with each pounding pain of his head.

He could hardly think, not understanding, wishing he could.

He wanted to know why she was doing this, the same thoughts that the others must've been thinking.

They were all hurt just as he was, he was sure of it, yet he felt as if his whole world was just shattered.

Every bit of happiness that had been given to him by her had been fabricated.

She lied about her devotion to protect them!

Why else would she attack so violently?

"She couldn't have lied!" he screamed at himself, slamming fists into his hurting head, digging his nails into his hair and scalp. "Think! Why would she do this?"

He was sure she didn't stop loving them. He was absolutely sure she didn't stop loving each and every one of them.

He's seen her memories, even through the terrible ones, he still could see that devotion and love every single time! She never stopped loving her family. Never stopped loving her friends. Her people...

She never stopped even when he intruded her memories, how cross she was with them all. Love still shone in her eyes. It was mixed with hurt, but her love for them still remained no matter what.

Those arms, they were so warm and tender, like that of a loving mother. She tended to him as if he were her own flesh and blood, recalling nights they would read together, how she would play with shadows, creating mystical beings dancing around, him trying to copy her wondrous skills.

He recalled a few times since arriving on the ship, she would pass their room, Sandy off on deck to star gaze, the other wanting to just sleep, but caught in nightmares.

One night he dreamt of becoming what he is, not fully understanding that horrible nightmare at the time. Caitlin came running into the room, pulling him into her embrace, shushing and cooing to him as he screamed himself hoarse.

He remembered how she helped him piece together his fractured terror, unwilling at first before reassuring him with warm words, helping learn of his lost past.

More tears escaped his eyes, knowing she couldn't betray them like this.

She was far too kind, far too tender to ever hurt them willingly…

"That's it…" he gasped, eyes wide, the flow of shadows slither out, feeling them slow down before stopping.

Any that were in process of being dragged out stopped, pooling back into a normal shadow, the sticky sensation disappearing from within and on his person.

Did he do that or was that her?

A pain filled smile formed on his thin lips before turning to a full grin, realizing he was right in his thoughts, knowing she was reading his mind.

She was reading all their minds, waiting for them to come up with the same answer!

All he had to do now was wait for the shadows to eventually disperse, secretly praying to whatever gods, even to the Man in the Moon to help them find the answer as well.

Before the nightmare maker could react, the tar like shadows exploded, the room lit back brightly, feeling his body grow warm and comfortable, the pain in his head disappearing.

Once he could blink without flinching, he rubbed where he was struck, finding no blood, the pain completely gone.

He couldn't hold back the large smile, understanding she healed his wound, knowing she must've healed Tooth.

"You son of a bitch!" Bunny shouted, his anger and eyes filled with nothing but hurt.

He was staggering to his feet, delivering a successful punch across the woman's face, hearing her glasses fall, cracking against the floor.

He stopped; shocked that she let him; having been sure the other would've ducked or blocked his assault with ease.

With an angered growl, almost like a choked sob, he spoke again, "Why did you put us through that hell? Answer me!"

"I'm sorry to have done that, but I had my reasons. I needed to be sure that all of you understood. Why else have I released you?"

"That's still no excuse!" the rabbit shouted in absolute anger, nearly crumbling, his strength fading from being sick and putting so much energy into that punch.

He could tell he did a number on her face, a split lip, a bruise already starting to take shape and later form.

If she were human, he would've surely broke her jaw and knocked quite a few teeth out, so getting this much was accomplishment enough in his book.

As he fell, she caught him, easing him to a sitting position, ignoring his protests, a firm grip on his shoulders despite his struggling form.

No one was expecting the rabbit to suddenly start crying, it was bitter and he tried to hold back regardless, but he was either way. His face burrowed into her shoulder, trying to smother his heavy sobs, body shaking hard from every cry that escaped his throat.

Clutching his staff, body still trembling from earlier, the white haired teen stared in shock over Bunny's actions, but he couldn't focus on him as much when staring at the woman. That cold and callous look was gone, replaced with sorrow and guilt.

"You didn't want to hurt us? You didn't want to put us through that?" he asked through clenched teeth, trying to keep himself from losing control over his emotions, feeling as if he had a storm brewing inside.

The others looked, all having come up with the same conclusion, knowing their furry friend had as well, hence his breakdown. He was so distraught and shaken, he had no other means of expressing himself without going on an absolute tirade, possibly hurting himself or any of the others, including the redhead if ignoring the punch he gave her.

They could see traces of vomit on his fur, a pile near where he once stood before he charged her. Some felt the same, wanting to be sick, but for him to actually get sick was a shocker, making them briefly wonder just how emotionally fragile he really is.

With trembling steps, Sandy stepped forward, creating sand symbols, though they trembled, his mind still dizzy from being in that awful darkness. It was far worse than when Pitch had attacked him, sending him into that plane.

At least with the darkness Pitch created, he had a chance to purify with his Dreamsand when brought back.

But the redhead's how do you fight an actual shadow? It has no malice, no nightmares, just something that's attached to everything, forever bound to a master, whether they are living, dead, animate or inanimate.

Seeing blue eyes connecting with tear filled honey brown, the sandman's way of communication strengthened only slightly, keeping stable enough to communicate with her.

_Wasn't there another way?_ Sandy wasn't sure why he asked that, not screaming at her with all he could muster through the sand.

He wanted to hate her, but couldn't, understanding through his tears why she did this now. It made sense, completely made sense than when she first ordered them to attack her with no explanation given.

"You needed…wanted us prepared for the event any of us are taken control…unable to break free and forced to fight against you or each other…" North questioned, his voice shaking on every word that left his lips.

"It hurt you just as much as it did us! Attacking like this! Making us almost believe you didn't care for us! Threatening to send us back!" Pitch cried out, collapsing to his knees, his trembling figure unable to hold himself up any longer. Tears of relief flowed from his eyes, unable to hide them, far to relieved knowing the others agreed with his thoughts without having to actually say them. They figured it out on their own!

"Yes, I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I needed to know you would be willing to attack, not out of callous, not out of malice. I'm actually overjoyed to see how much you cared, sense how much you cared about me, not wanting to fight, but willing to do so for the answers I held," she explained with a trickle of tears flowing from her eyes, her arms still wrapped tightly around the Pooka, continuously comforting the shuddering rabbit.

"So…so you're not going to force us back?" Tooth asked.

"Not unless you beg me to…what I did is nothing compared to what Darkness and her army would do. But seeing how you saw and understood what I did, _why_ I did it…I'm more than confident to help you through further."

The redhead looked down at the furry Guardian, sensing his weariness, the same with the others. With little difficulty, a shadow used to retrieve her glasses, stuffing the cracked frames in her pocket, she managed to lift Bunny.

"It has been an emotionally and trying day for all of us, let's get all of you off to some showers and into soft beds to regain your strength? How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan," Atomsk interjected, having walked over. "I'll clean up the mess here, Caitlin, just focus on helping your friends settle down."

"Thank you, but you don't have to, I caused the mess, I should be the one to clean it up."

"They need you right now more, so go," the fiery man stated calmly, his tone clearly pushing her to just leave and not come back for something trivial.

"Fine," the redhead sighed as she slowly made her way out of the training room, the others following. She felt Sandy plop himself, completely exhausted, leaving her to call out her tail, using it to hold him up, her arms preoccupied. Sensing the others tired, she paused, shifting her tail slightly to move the small man just enough for her wings to form. "Climb on if you're too tired to walk all the way back."

Slightly ashamed that she was right, the remaining Guardians managed to somehow climb on top of her soft wings, her angling them just right to prevent them from slipping, grateful for the halls being so wide and tall. North, due to his height and size, ended up taking up an entire wing, shifting slightly to get comfortable, clearly embarrassed of having to be carried back like this. The others managed to take up the other wing, aweing at how far the wings would spread, how soft and warm the feathers were.

None of them fought much against her, yet at the same time, it felt like they had done a hundred days of fighting. They didn't have to even ask her how long it took, something told them it had been hours, two, maybe five hours.

Her method wasn't to hurt them, to break them, make them hate her or fear her as they initially believed. She was trying to prepare them emotionally, understanding how much they cared for her, for each other.

They recalled what they were told about the highest ranking demons, essentially three demon lords and a single demon general, they were the worst of the worst.

Any of them could take control them, poison their minds with hatred and lies, turning any of them against one another, slaughter each other before they even knew it.

They could be forced to endure nightmares and false realities, intending on breaking them, shattering their sanity.

They couldn't back out now, yet now they began to question themselves…

_"What have we gotten ourselves into?"_

* * *

Would love to hear what you guys think, so please Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 11

The six had been bedridden for days, barely able to get up without crying out in exhaustion, unable to lift themselves, frustrated at how tired they were.

None of them ever felt like this, unsure what to do, forced to have Caitlin tend to their every need until their loss of strength returned.

It wore on her, they could see it, yet she kept a tired and bruised face, obviously not letting it heal fast or her body's own defenses having no need for something so small.

After the second to third week of being stuck in bed, they slowly began to get their strength back, able to move about. They were too tired to think about training, only wanting to just sit and relax, allow their tired minds recuperate longer.

However, the ship suddenly jerking, startling them awake had not helped in their recovery, knowing something was wrong.

"What's happening?" Jack questioned, grabbing onto Eri's arm, the girl yanking herself free with a glare.

"A ship's attacking! What else?" she snapped with a near snarl, running off to get ready.

Despite his body still feeling like lead, the white haired teen forced his legs in moving, following after the girl, wanting to help. Even if he can't do much, he could at least use his ice to make whoever's attacking…

"Everyone return to your quarters, we're about to enter a Dimensional Tear!" Atomsk's voice echoed over the intercom, his voice riddled with fear.

"D-damn…" he groaned, collapsing, his body not willing to cooperate any longer.

"Jack!" a voice called, having his darkening vision look up, seeing the woman, Bubbie, run towards him. "We need to get some place safe!"

"I can't move…I can hardly move…" he groaned in a near whine, feeling her arms grab him, forcing an arm over her shoulders. She managed to make him lean against her, carrying him to the nearest room, going in.

The moment they were inside the room, she helped him onto the bed, her leaning down on her knees as if she were to pray. Instead, she was only trying to protect herself as the ship jerked more violently, as if they were on a rollercoaster with no straps.

Jack let out a startled cry, nearly sent flying out of the bed, the blue haired woman managing to keep him pinned safely. She shielded him from any debris of books and such from smacking him, using her body to take the brunt of the force.

"Damn!" she sobbed lightly, trying to ignore the pain.

On deck, Caitlin stood ready, cards drawn along with her staff summoned, ready to activate spells. Next to her was Haruko, the two standing back to back, the other's guitar held similar to a club or sword.

"Damn it!" the ginger haired woman snarled as shadowed shapes began taking form. "How the hell did Heartless get onboard?"

"Does it matter now? Just focus on keeping them just on deck!" the redhead snapped back, slashing several large ones that tried jumping. "Nanemei! Where's our warp drive?"

**Warning! Pearl X76RE has been damaged!**

"Nanemei!"

The captain slammed her fist into a switch, the engines roaring to life, a loud screech echoing throughout the ship.

"Fuck!" Haruko screamed when the ship entered a new jump of speed, a shadowy hole beginning to form before the ship. She was sent air born as was the other, the two slamming into the walls of the ship, bones and wood crunching under the impact.

The shadows dubbed as Heartless had also been sent air born, however, due to their locations, they did not hit the walls, instead sent overboard, slide and scratching to hold on for dear life. Any that fell slammed into the slowly breaking barrier, trapped and disoriented. Any others had fallen into the bright flames from the engines, destroyed from the heat and raw spiritual power.

North felt his stomach lurching, threatening to throw up, however his focus wasn't so much on his stomach as having found himself being slammed into the wall when he tried sitting up. Whoever was attacking took them off guard, meaning that they have to be working for those demon lords; Darkness, Apocalypse, and Eclipse.

He could only fear how the others are doing, namely the patient Caitlin had been tending too, wondering how vulnerable he must be, how he must be doing.

**Warning! Pearls X76RE and 8IA9P have been damaged!**

Pitch and Sandy unknowingly clung to one another, the taller one doing so more to protect the other from being tossed around. They were curled up by a corner of the room, finding that it was far safer from the falling debris and shifting furniture crashing into them. Sand formed above the small dream weaver's head, clearly terrified, the other practically tasting it as well as his own fear and confusion.

Tooth was huddled into a small ball, taking the same initiative as the dream makers, tears soaking her face, feeling a trembling body against hers, sobbing in absolute terror. She barely had to look to see the tear soaked face belonging to Flapjack and Baby Tooth.

Before she knew it, the fairy started praying in her thoughts, praying to any god or gods out there for their survival, begging to live, begging to be safe. She didn't care who answered so long as they did, saving her and everyone here.

**Warning! Pearls X76RE and 8IA9P have been damaged!**

Bunny surprisingly was not being jostled around, instead stood fighting with what little strength he was able to muster.

Strange dark beings tried going down the stairs, sinking into the floor, only forced back up whenever Mamimi or Naota used some sort of strange spell.

He hardly had to ask, all he knew was to kill these things before they killed him or everyone else trapped in their rooms.

"Damn!" the teenage girl cried out. She held her arm as it bled profusely, tears forming at the edge of her eyes. "Burn damn you!" she screamed. Her eyes grew wide, a near insane look on her disheveled form, throwing what looked like a lighter at the creature, only for the flames to grow and consume the shadowy creature with a distorted scream echoing.

Bunny could only shudder at the noise, hearing the engines echoing with a similar noise to these things. Seeing he couldn't keep up with the fight instead focused on tending to the girl, tearing a chunk of her blouse off, using it to tie around her arm, making a tourniquet.

"You okay, Sheila?"

"I'll be fine…" she wheezed, the two holding onto one another for support, more from the ship's movements than actual exhaustion.

The madness continued for what felt like an eternity before it all stopped with a single large jerking, the echoes of the computer system's warning regarding the pearls stopping.

Slowly, all who were jostled around, regrouped sluggishly, barely understanding what happened, only staring at the mess made from loose barrels and crates strewn about.

"Caitlin!" North shouted, eyes wide with shock, a sudden burst of adrenaline rushing through him as he hurried over to the woman, seeing her face twisted in pain.

"I-I'm fine, I just dislocated my shoulder, that's all. What about you?"

"Oh yeah, where's my _'Hey, how are you doing, Haruko?'_ That's fine, just go on and ignore me…assholes," the woman grumbled as she lazily lifted herself up, holding her obviously broken arm, possibly shoulder too by how she winced in pain.

"Shut up and hold still," the redhead groaned as she popped her shoulder back into place with the man's help. "Thanks."

"What are…" she started before the other grabbed her injured arm, the glove glowing brightly, the bones popping back into place. "Doesn't mean you're not assholes," she stated, pointing an accusing finger with her now healed arm.

Rolling her eyes, the redhead stumbled to her feet, "We need to figure out where we are and that there aren't any more Heartless running about."

"I took care of the ones that went overboard and slammed into the shields," a male voice spoke up.

They turned to see a young looking man, close to the height of the redhead, at least a couple inches taller than her.

He was dressed in black robes with white underneath and traditional sandals. On his back sat a large white ribbon like sash, a sword resting on his hip.

He had choppy black hair with pale complexion, although it was nowhere near the redhead's pale skin.

His eyes however were shocking to say the least, each section a different color, a continuous ring around the pupil to the edge of the iris.

"Mirobow, I didn't think you'd ever leave that room to help us," Caitlin spoke with a gasp, clearly surprised.

"Kanti took over watching K'nuckles so I could fight with Yume Bāningu," he responded, his hand landing on the hilt of his sword.

"Thank you."

"It is what I had been trained for, more so if children are involved."

"I know, why else would my daughter pick you as one of her lieutenants?" the redhead chuckled lightly as others made themselves visible. Her eyes grew in worry when seeing some battered, including the smell of blooding coming off of Mamimi's form.

Instantly she ran over with the others following, checking everyone over, the redhead using her alchemy to heal any who were injured.

"What the hell happened?" Jack asked, his strength appearing to return more, but still leaned heavily on his staff and Bubbie's shoulders.

He was wincing at the bright light that shined around them compared to the endless darkness speckled with dots of light. He could even hear Pitch hissing in annoyance, turning slightly to see him walking, practically hugging Sandy as if he were a stuffed doll, the small man wincing at the bright light as well.

"I don't know how, but we got tracked down by an enemy ship," Nanemei stated bluntly, her voice laced with anger.

"I thought you didn't get attacked?"

"By other _pirates_, getting attacked by someone working for Darkness does happen…just not as often…S.A.S.S. what the hell happened? When did enemy ships get near?"

**I'm afraid I cannot answer that. They appeared instantaneously, something blocked their readings from my radar.**

"Blocked her radar?" Tooth questioned with wide and worry filled eyes.

She cradled the trembling boy in her arms, grateful he had stopped sobbing and thrashing in terror. Eventually she let him go, namely when the blue haired woman took notice, already at his side once making sure Jack was steady against a wall and could manage.

The fairy queen watched with astonished eyes at how much the woman loved her adopted son, whispering apologies for not being there when he was so scared before thanking her profusely for being there for her child.

"What were those things?" Jack asked louder than he intended, the program picking up on it.

**They are known as Heartless, beings made from the darkness in the hearts that once belonged to living organisms, be it human, demon, spirit, the list going on.**

"Darkness?" North muttered softly, wondering what the software was talking about.

**It is due to the appearance of Pitch Black that they were able to sneak in. I do not believe they knew of his presence, but took the advantage of not being seen to cross through the barrier and invade the ship.**

"It's…it's my fault?" the nightmare bringer gasped, staring wide eyed at nothing, unsure how to properly respond, how to defend himself if accusations were thrown at him.

"It isn't your fault, none of us expected it," Caitlin reassured, walking over to him, managing to pry Sandy free when seeing him trying to wriggle out of the tight embrace. She took his hands, trying to comfort him as best as she could.

"She's right, if I had known, I wouldn't have allowed you onboard my ship without being more prepared," Nanemei stated, her strict features softening slightly. "S.A.S.S. I want you to calculate all damages received and process everything. I want a complete list filled out by the time I get back to the helm."

**Of course, Lord Nanemei.**

With that, the tall woman left, her fellow shipmates following her closely, the rest standing together to think things out.

"I'm going to see how K'nuckles is doing, make sure none of the medical equipment got too damaged to affect him," Mirobow stated as he began to get to his feet, already taking his leave as fast as he arrived.

"What is wrong with him?" Jack muttered softly as the man disappeared.

"We should go with him, if there is a problem, sending Kanti isn't going to be helpful for him," Bubbie sighed as she took a hasty leave, Flapjack clinging to her hand, following her.

"At least things weren't as hectic as they normally are, we got off pretty easy with a simple Heartless attack," the redhead sighed wearily, hands still holding trembling gray ones.

"What are they?" Bunny asked, "I fought some of 'em and soon as I gave one a good smack, they disappear in a puff of black smoke."

"Just as S.A.S.S. said, they're beings of darkness that once held a heart. But it's more complicated than that. They are the darkness that lives in the hearts of just about every living creature in the universe. Far as anyone knows, they are mostly devoid of human emotion and thought, very few being capable of such actions, showing they are closer to being more pure while still carrying darkness within."

"So they just appear, just like that?" Jack asked, his voice soft, unsure how to react.

"Somewhat, it varies on how they're born."

"Born? Yes, from what I have read in studies regarding these mischievous and deadly creatures, there are two main classes and what appears to be the start of a third class."

"What are they?"

"The pure black ones are the pureblood Heartless, born directly from one's heart, where there is even a tiny amount of darkness. But for that heart filled with any of amount of darkness must die at the hands of another Heartless, their agony and pain being replaced with fear and hatred before letting their heart at the last second be consumed in darkness. It can happy to anyone, regardless of how pure you think, just showing hate to another for any reason, childish or not is all that's needed."

At this, the Guardians froze, fearing what she said, realizing any of them could become just like those things they fought if they endured enough damage and allowed themselves to die like that.

The ones who looked most horrified of all though were Sandy and Tooth, the two having almost always having a happy disposition. But with the Dark Ages, their happiness would disappear, even if briefly, replaced with rage when fighting Pitch or growing frustrated at how humans could act cruel to one another. They would even get frustrated with themselves or each other at any point in time.

After letting the information sink in, the redhead continued on, "If you encounter a similar creature, but with a mark on them, namely a black heart with a red outline and a thorny X over the center, that is another breed. An artificial set to be precise. They were built and created in a lab by a man who lost his sense of reality, driven by his own passion to understand the heart and soul, not realizing what damage he could cause. I wouldn't even be surprised if Darkness had a hand in manipulating his own heart and mind."

"How many…" Jack started before stopping, realizing what he was about to ask was stupid. There's no real answer to that one, it was obvious, there were probably more than any of them could count alone, so putting a number on them is pointless. "What about this third class, you mentioned it?"

"Yes, so far, there is only one, and she might just be what any of us need to finally figure out _what_ they are exactly than what's spoken in reports."

"What do you mean?"

"This one Heartless is a female and very gentle creature, very well tamed and under the ownership and guardianship of one of my younger sons. He is especially close to her because…because at one point he just about let the darkness consume his heart, his entire being."

"Oh god."

"What happened?"

"I don't know exactly, it happened before his memories returned. And Riku refuses to tell me and I don't want to force my mind into his for answers. Even his siblings who were present, who saw the hell he went through refuse to tell, respecting his privacy. So I do too…whatever Riku went through before I arrived back into their lives, he seems to have settled enough to accept his mistakes and moved on. Times I have had to spend with him, he has very few nightmares, only fussing over his own little pet Heartless, naming her Koibito."

"Guess some of your kids still aren't too fond of the whole sealing their memories than the one that punched you?"

"No, but thankfully he and the others were more than willing to forgive me, understanding better due to what they have studied. Magic is dangerous as it can be useful. They knew my intent without having to speak why I did what I did. They are only happy to have me back in their lives, ready to protect them if they need it most if not from another member of the family to jump in and defend them."

"It must be tough being a mother, raising so many sons and daughters…" Tooth muttered softly, her hands gently cupping Baby Tooth, holding her close. "But I think I understand. My fairies are like my own children…no _they_ are my children. You were doing what you thought was best, even if it was painful. I think I would've done the same thing if I was in your position."

"Thank you…" she sighed.

They could tell that she appeared as if another weight began lifting off her shoulders finally. The very idea just showed them how much pressure she's put herself through, that by speaking to another mother who is in some ways just like her to understand her struggling heart, it helped her greatly.

"So, how often do Heartless attack?" North asked after a few minutes of silence had passed over them. The redhead had since released Pitch's hands, but he remained close, probably still shaky on his legs and didn't fully trust them.

"Surprisingly, not very often since Riku, Sora, and the others have regained their memories and began they traveling farther than they normally did between worlds and dimensions. The attacks have grown less, why I don't know, but it can't be good. I can only assume that some Knightshades entered their home or main bridges they use to travel through worlds and dimensions to attack, slowing them down."

"Knightshades?"

"Another shadowy being, but more of the mind's subconscious taking physical form. No one knows exactly what they are and they have appeared recent, roughly within the last couple thousand years give or take. But they have proven to be relatively helpful with the Heartless problem amongst others similar to them. So for now, we put our trust into them, but we monitor them closely, making sure they won't double-cross us later down the road."

"There's more of them?"

"Y-yes…I promise, I'll explain as much as I can as well as give each and every one of you complete access to the necessary files to study and research to your heart's content."

"Take as much time needed, do not stress yourself out over us," the Guardian of Wonder reassured, placing a kind hand on her shoulder.

She couldn't help but give a small chuckle before hearing footsteps followed by some cursing, Nanemei walking back to them, Haruko next to her, the source of all the foul language dancing in the air.

"How bad are the damages?" the redhead asked.

"Not as bad as I thought, but it'll take at least a couple years to repair, six max."

"S-six years?" Bunny exasperated, his jaw dropping at what he heard. "What the bloody hell are we gonna do for six blood years?"

"We'll be fine; it would only take the amount of time because we would need to travel around to find all the parts needed to repair the pearls. Plus I need to get new software to update S.A.S.S. to locate future Heartless that try attacking while any of you are aboard."

Before Pitch could respond, the pink haired woman grabbed his hand, stabbing with a white object, blood being drawn.

"What the hell?" he snapped as he felt suddenly lightheaded, as if his strength had been drained once more.

"Warn him if you're going to do that!" Caitlin scolded as North caught the other, steadying him on his feet.

"What? We need his DNA and some spirit energy to match it with a proper software to prevent this shit happening again," she put it bluntly before a guitar came crashing down on her head with a sickening crash.

"She is right; he isn't used to such tests," the captain scolded threateningly, removing her guitar from the other's head, throwing it back to the holster on her back.

"Fine, fine…" she grumbled with a small whine, taking what she got from the near unconscious man, heading down probably to the med bay to store it or test it.

"Caitlin, how are you doing in regards of your powers?" Nanemei asked as things settled, the air becoming slightly uncomfortable, namely due to what a certain six have been learning.

"I'm good."

"Then I suggest that we play it safe by having the eight of you leave this dimension as fast as you can. I'll call Winry to take over what you started regarding the automail for K'nuckles. But knowing Darkness, she won't stop her attacks, especially if she thinks we're weak. I rather have us try and stay ahead of her not knowing about the Guardians. The longer we can keep them a secret from her, the higher our chances are if we were to ambush her at some point in the future."

"What? But aren't you leaving yourselves exposed if we leave? If you make Caitlin leave your side?" Jack asked, concern showing for the woman and her crew.

"Wasteland can do more than sail in the deepest regions of space, but sail on the widest of oceans. If I have to continuously hop dimensions to evade her, I'll stick with planets with water and oxygen. There are millions of alternate Earths and other planets that bear the same air we breathe in every day. We'll be fine, I assure you."

"If you think it is for the best for now, then alright. But please notify me if you are in any danger or need any help on anything at all and I'll be here," the redhead spoke, giving her longtime friend a firm handshake, before the other took a step back, giving a graceful bow.

"I understand, but please, do not stress yourself to help me when you, yourself are in trouble or stricken with any form of complications. You are a genius in many fields, having raised hundreds of offspring and taught every one of them your vast knowledge. I know if I am unable to contact you if my life is in danger, if my crew and ship are in danger, I have complete faith in any of your children to help us in our hour of need."

"Thank you, Nanemei, please be careful."

Nodding, she gave an order out, calling Naota and Eri, the two appearing within minutes, ready for any order given.

"I want you to fetch some food and sleeping bags for Caitlin's group. Wherever they travel, there may be nights they will find themselves sleeping under stars or in caves, so I would rather know they'll be somewhat comfortable."

"No problem," the boy stated as the two quickly took off.

After about thirty or so minutes, both had returned, several large bags filled up along with half a dozen of sleeping bags.

"Thank you," the redhead spoke with a smile.

"I will carry bags, I have special devices I had brought along in case of carrying luggage," North chuckled as he revealed a different looking snow globe.

Activating it, he had the given gear sucked inside, keeping them safe as he pocketed it soon after, a large grin on his face.

"Very ingenious," Nanemei chuckled as she let the group step away, her keeping the two kids back. Although, she failed to keep Mamimi back when she ran over to them, a shocked look on her face.

"What are you guys doing?" she panted, looking between them.

"Nanemei suggested that we should leave for a while. It seems it's too dangerous for us right now to stay…I'm sorry," Jack explained, seeing the girl looked distraught over their sudden departure, forcing him to avert his eyes slightly.

He felt bad having to leave her like this, but knew he couldn't stay if he wanted too. He'd be too much of a burden to protect if they got attacked. They have enough to deal with in regards to Bubbie and Flapjack, even this mystery man, K'nuckles he's only heard of.

He would just get in the way, and without proper training, not knowing what he was dealing with, he might end up doing more harm, living up to the tales regarding his name, making a complete mess.

"You could've at least asked if you wanted to say goodbye to any of us you jerks!" she cried out angrily, punching him hard in the arm, her face pouting through unshed tears.

"Okay, guess I deserved that, but why am I the only one to get punched?"

"Cause you're closest to my fist."

"Okay…but Mamimi, I am sorry for not saying something, it's kinda just happening, not like it was planned weeks ahead," he chuckled nervously.

"I guess…"

"I doubt this'll be the last time we see each other. We're in the same war, we're friends even. It could take a while, but we'll run into each other again, I'm sure of it."

"You're right, guess I just overreacted," she laughed lightly, appearing to calm down before growing serious. "Just don't do it again or I'll kick you so hard in the balls, there'll be a new definition for blue balls."

"K-kay…I-I'll be sure to keep that in mind," the winter spirit nervously, taking her threat seriously.

"Good," she chirped happily as the two gave a final hug, also hugging the others goodbye before joining Nanemei's side.

Rolling her eyes slightly, Caitlin silently chuckled as her hand was encased in dark flames much like Torna's had been when they traveled through a dimension. As she tore through the air, creating the portal, she gave them a nod to follow her close.

"We'll be going a lot farther than what BG and Torna had done for you. I can't promise it won't be bumpy, but I suggest all of you hold onto each other and if you can…" she explained before pausing when a pair of golden arms wrapped around her, already knowing what she was going to say, "hold onto me."

"Looks like Sandy's got the right idea," Tooth giggled at how innocent the dream weaver can be at times, even when he was showing signs of being depressed not long ago.

For some reason, the redhead just seems to bring out his happier side. Even Pitch always seems to brighten up when around her, treating her well and with as much respect as he can without going overboard with it.

The redhead chuckled as she looked to the others, waiting for them to be ready before leaping through, hearing them follow closely.

* * *

Would love to hear what you guys think, so please Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay…that could've been a lot smoother," Bunny hiccupped as he leaned over a railing, trying to calm his stomach.

North had joined him, softly cursing in Russian about what they just went through, clearly not amused, the others willing to agree with him completely.

"I. Do. Not. Like. Dimensional. Storms," Jack wheezed, leaning on his shepherd's crook, trying to keep his knees from shaking more than they are already.

He glanced over at the others, spotting Caitlin flopped on her back, Sandy clinging to her still, eyes squeezed shut, body trembling still from the effects.

"Where are we?" Pitch groaned, sitting cross legged, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to get the world to stop spinning for a few seconds before he threw up.

"I don't know, but unless I'm already hallucinating, I think I'm sensing spiritual pressures of other organisms than humans alone. So I think it's safe to assume you and Tooth would be safe wandering around as is," the redhead muttered, her free hand gently petting the mop of golden hair still attached to her figure. "Calm down, Sandy. We're out of there."

"At least we know what one of those storms looks like…and acts…" Tooth grumbled softly. At the moment, she was trying to smooth out her disheveled feathers, even working on cleaning up Baby Tooth when seeing how much of a wreck she was.

"Yeah, I hate them too," the redhead responded, throwing her fist in the air before lazily letting it fall back down to its job in petting the less trembling sandman.

After regaining their bearings, resting for ten or so minutes, none of them keeping track of the time, just their own shaking bodies, they started picking themselves up.

Sandy did finally let go, a little embarrassed of having clung to her so hard, seeing some small imprints where his arms were hugging tightly. He recovered some when she gave him a pat on the shoulder, reassured that it was fine.

"So what should we do?" Jack asked, as he walked around with the others, or more floated, not feeling like walking, the fairy and sandman following his lead.

"I need to find out exactly what kind of dimension we landed to be safe, but as I said, I sensed other spiritual pressures. Plus seeing the local's glances, we're not a bunch of freaks walking around," the redhead stated as she glanced at some people who only looked briefly before returning to their own conversation.

"It looks sort of like we're in Asia," Tooth spoke up as she looked around at the different writing and posters scattered about. "We're in Thailand, I recognize the writing."

"Good eye Tooth, that is one question answered so far," North chuckled as they eventually came upon what looked like an inn. "Are we gonna get a room here?"

"No…" Caitlin replied flatly, her eyes hardening.

"How come? We've been walking for hours and my feet are killing me!" Bunny retorted.

"I can't put it, but I'm sensing a very hostile spirit dwelling inside…" she started before feeling someone bump into her. Immediately, she grabbed a kid that ran into her, lifting him up by the back of the shirt. "H̄ı̂ mạn klạb mā." {Give it back}

As she spoke, she used her freehand to make the gesture of something being given, her tone sounding very much like a scolding mother.

The boy gave a defeated sigh, knowing he was caught, "K̄hxthos̄ʹ." {Sorry}

He pulled out a wallet from under his shirt, the others recognizing it as hers, surprised that he tried to pickpocket her, the redhead even realizing it within seconds.

"Xỳā thả mạn xīk khrậng." {Don't do it again}

She gently set him back down, patting his back gently as she ushered him off, giving a sad smile that turned into a mischievous grin when he checked his pocket, finding some money inside. He hardly had to look back before waving happily and running off.

"Why did you give…" Bunny started before the other spoke up.

"I read his mind quickly. He needed the money to buy some medicine for his parents, it wasn't a serious illness, but it would help no less. Yes, he tried stealing, but at the same time, he felt as if he had no choices left."

"O-oh…" the rabbit responded, unconsciously rubbing his arm, feeling bad for that poor kid. He looked no more than ten years old and forced to steal to try and help his family. If it had been someone else that wasn't amongst them, that didn't know why he did it, they probably would've beaten him or threw him in prison, or even killed him.

Wanting to change topics, Pitch was the first to speak, or more translate Sandy's message, seeing she didn't see it right away. "So…when did you learn to speak Thai?"

"Millennia ago, back on Cateria. Because I wanted to try and bring peace, I wanted to learn all known languages as I can, old and new, traditional and modern. It's beneficiary based on any planet or country I enter if I wish to discuss peaceful negotiations."

"Makes sense," Tooth added as they looked around the town some more before eventually landing at a cyber café.

"What would you like to drink?" a young man asked, his accent visible, but clearly learned enough English, probably assuming they were American tourists.

"Diet Pepsi would be nice," Caitlin answered.

"Water."

"Same."

"Coldest ice tea you have please."

"Water unless you serve carrot juice."

"Water as well."

"And you?" the man asked, looking to Sandy, who looked at the list of drinks. Eventually he decided, pointing to one, clearly happy. "I'm going to have to see ID…"

Pouting, the sandman looked to Caitlin, knowing why, upsetting him that he was being treated like a kid.

"I assure you, he's older than he looks," the redhead spoke with a laugh.

"Sorry ma'am, unless he shows some sort of ID, I can't risk serving your friend any alcoholic beverages."

"Sandy, just pick something else, you're not gonna win this fight," Jack tried to reason with his friend, seeing him pout so much, obviously fuming without having sand blow out his ears to express himself.

Knowing he was right, the sandman finally surrendered, looking over the menu once more, trying to find something that looked good that didn't contain alcohol. With a silent sigh, he pointed to a different drink, the winter spirit looking over to see him choosing the same drink the redhead had ordered.

"Alright then, I'll be back with your orders shortly. Feel free to use our computers," the man spoke as he jotted down the last order on his notepad before leaving.

Once he was gone, the redhead turned to the still pouting sandman, having her heave a small sigh. "I know it's frustrating, I've had plenty of kids and friends who deal with the same problems too. But knowing this, once we get a room, I'll start up on paperwork to help all of you get proper IDs to prevent this happening again. Okay with that?"

He gave a small nod, but that didn't mean he was still happy about not being treated as an adult because of his height.

"So are what we to do until then?" North asked, trying to divert the conversation to something else.

"Well, since we have access to the computers, I'm gonna get on one and see what I can find out. You're welcome to join me, but if one of you can stay here just in case our waiter returns with our drinks."

With that, she got up, walking over to several computers, finding one open, claiming it before anyone else could.

She immediately felt Pitch looming over her, inviting him to pull up a chair along with Sandy who wanted to switch his mind to something else, landing onto her lap. At least there were some perks to being this small.

The rest sat at the table, making idle chat while waiting, their waiter returning with the drinks, curious of where the others went.

"Three went to check out the computers," Tooth laughed lightly. She pointed over to the barely visible form of Pitch, his figure blocking enough of Caitlin from being seen, Sandy obviously completely blocked due to where he sat.

"Alright then, we have some food available if any of you get hungry, just let me know."

"Thank you," the fairy responded with a smile as she took her glass, sipping on it, Baby Tooth stealing sips between her and Jack.

"Should we get them?" the teenager asked after glancing at the unattended drinks.

Before he could think about getting up, the tiny fairy suddenly shot up, giving a cute salute before darting over to where the three sat.

"Ow! Quit tugging on my hair!" Pitch snapped, trying to swipe at the fairy, seeing she was persistent in trying to get their attention.

"Baby Tooth, settle down, I'm almost done here, Pitch why not see what's she's trying to do? Our drinks might've arrived," Caitlin chuckled as the small fairy suddenly began bugging her, the redhead letting her land on her hand.

"Probably," the dark clad man grumbled as he got up, letting the tiny creature lead the way, ignoring her insistent chirping and squeaking.

Feeling shifting on her lap, she looked down, seeing the sandman attempting to get her attention, a hand over his stomach.

"Hungry?"

Nodding, she gave him a pat on the shoulder, reassuring him they'll find something to eat, even welcoming him to go back to the table to see if there's food that can be ordered.

He shook his head, far too comfortable on her lap to get up and leave, settling himself in, obviously willing to wait until she was ready to leave.

"Shit…" the redhead cursed softly, grabbing the other's attention, having him look at the computer screen, reading it, his golden complexion paling.

On the computer, it had news articles of the appearances of inhuman beings being recent, humans fighting against them, trying to lock them up or kill them on sight. Few towns and villages across the country, across the globe were more than willing to allow them to live in safety, willing to give them a chance.

Reading some more, including some obituaries briefly, however she shook her head, logging off, namely to avoid getting herself angry or making her friend sick.

She got enough what she needed, but now wondered how they'll survive in this world, knowing they can't stay long without endangering themselves.

Jack, North, and possibly Sandy might be able to pull it off as normal humans, the redhead looking human enough as well. But it wouldn't help for Tooth and Bunny, even Baby Tooth. The three would need a powerful disguise, at least for the two, the tiny fairy acting as a plush or being disguised as a pet.

As she started to get up, careful not to let her small friend fall flat on his face, she felt him shiver slightly, understanding his worry.

"Sandy…I won't let anything hurt you or the others. If someone so much as holds a gun to your head or threatens to torture any of you, they'll have to get through me first. I promise you," she reassured, giving him a comforting hug.

He gave her a shaky nod, understanding, knowing she's strong, but felt guilty that she would be willing to get herself hurt for their safety.

The pair returned to the table, finding the drinks arrived, leaving them to grab their glasses, sipping them.

"You two don't look so good," Tooth spoke softly, noticing the glum looks on their faces.

"We can't stay here for very long, we'll need to leave as soon as we can," the redhead answered with a solemn look.

"How come?"

Heaving a small sigh, she explained as much as she could in regards of what she had just found shortly after Baby Tooth in a sense dragged Pitch off.

When she finished, she saw the stunned looks on their faces, clearly unsure on what to say after hearing it.

"So there are worlds out there that really don't take it so well for beings such as us, huh?" Jack muttered softly, twirling the straw in his drink, hearing the ice chink around inside.

"I'm afraid so, but it had been recent though, so there might be a chance it could clear up if the right people are involved."

"So why don't we?"

"That could take years, and even with an immortal lifespan, your lives are still in danger regardless. The fact that others similar to you can die, means these people here know how to destroy a soul, wipe it clean of the face of the earth."

"I guess that makes sense…"

"I'm not trying to ignore the cries of innocent people suffering. I plan on reporting in on this dimension in hopes of some elite soldiers coming in to help evacuate those who are greatly suffering. If they are willing to leave for a safer world, away from persecution, that's better than letting them stay here and suffer."

"So, in a sense you _do_ get involved, just not in their faces," Pitch nervously laughed.

"Yeah," the redhead sighed before noticing their waiter starting to make his way over to them. "I know it's sudden, but I suggest we get something to eat if they serve food. Whether we get into a fight or not, best we at least have our stomachs full to some extent."

"Makes sense," several murmured, understanding the reasoning.

Agreeing on that, when their water just about passed, the redhead gained his attention, having them make orders on what they found appetizing, including more drinks as their glasses were just about empty.

They sat for some time, waiting for their food to be fixed up, more so by how busy things were starting to get inside the café.

Using the free time, Caitlin explained some of the worlds she had traveled that were similar, but has come up with methods to avoid a large amount of problems if she has time to figure out the world. The only reason she wasn't prepared had been due to the storm throwing them off course.

"So you could actually make Bunny and I look human?"

"Yes, but only if it was necessary and I have enough magic to perform a spell. Illusion is useful too, but not enough if someone were to grab your hand or something."

"That makes sense," Bunny sighed before his nose went off just as their waiter arrived with a couple of well-balanced trays of food.

"There's a couple more coming out shortly."

"That's fine, take your time," the redhead reassured, making the other seem relaxed with the kind treatment. "As for the spells, I have learned a variety over the years I have lived. I learned spells that are simple and basic to advanced levels, even forbidden arts."

"Forbidden?"

"Yes, I guess you could say I'm constantly craving to learn more and more. But by learning forbidden magic, it gives me somewhat of an edge as there are spells Darkness and her army are not fully familiar with."

"At least with you using them, we know they aren't being misused," Jack laughed, cheering up from earlier.

"I still can't believe we're not only fighting against such powerful beings, or will be at some point…but the fact there were such amazing mystical objects like these bracelets," Tooth exclaimed happily. "But what I don't get is Baby Tooth…people are able to see her too, that shouldn't be possible since she doesn't have a bracelet either."

"She is a part of you, of blood, of magic, of soul. In a sense, she is you while completely different at the same time."

"So you knew she would be able to be seen regardless?"

"I learned enough from observation and using my own spiritual pressure to trace yours and the others to understand how each of you might've worked, any interesting quirks I might need to make note of in case of a problem."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Once we're someplace safe and comfortable, I could try and teach you basic skills in relation to sensing other spiritual pressures. You're going to need that kind of skill to work nonstop due to what we'll be fighting. Mostly so you'll be able to tell friend and foe, learning so you can avoid making the mistake of attacking the wrong person."

"Makes sense," Bunny stated as he stretched his limbs, careful of where they were to avoid tripping or clocking the wrong person.

"So how many spiritual based enemies are there?"

"I'm not sure, there are all forms and come in different varieties. Some are human, demon, angels as I have mentioned before. And while you barely met him, you remember Mirobow, correct?"

"Yeah, that guy with the rainbow eyes," Jack answered as he recalled him.

"He is a Shinigami, leaving him with a vast amount of spiritual energy to work with. He is capable of using powerful spells, and of course with his Zanpakutō, he is even stronger."

"Zan what now?"

"A Zanpakutō is a sword capable of cutting through a soul, either destroying it or cleansing it based on who that soul is and how far they push themselves in the fight."

"Soul cleansing?"

"Yes. There are creatures known as Hollows, who are once a living being who died and became a distraught soul, unable and refusing to move on. They become one by losing their heart, similar to a Heartless, but far more violent and painful."

"What happens when they lose their heart?"

"If they are an innocent soul, such as a child or even an average adult, such as our waiter, they would lose their mind and be craving souls, willing to tear through as many as possible to fill that gaping hole in their chest. And to start them off…the first things they eat are those of loved ones, friends and family before rampaging around, hunting down unclaimed souls or a weak enough Shinigami."

"What a horrible fate," Tooth sobbed lightly before seeing a bitter smile on the woman's face, drawing her curiosity despite her sorrow.

"However, not all Hollows are like that. There are some who retain a small portion of humanity, struggling to keep it to avoid harming their loved ones at least."

"So it's possible then for them to be good than committing evil?" the fairy asked, her eyes wide with awe.

"Yes, some even going as far as reaching new levels of Hollows by devouring each other if they wish to protect, hungry for power, or someone pours enough spiritual energy into them to become stronger. But for the few that have humanity, it is usually after so many years, where they discover a new identity. It's very rare for them to retain it at the very start."

"Sounds like you know some?" Bunny spoke with more of a question gestured by his facial expression.

"Yes, some are friends, namely my daughter who took them in when they had nowhere to go. She helped them become stronger and stronger, releasing just enough of her spiritual power along with others like her; even myself to help them along. Eventually some reached the highest level which are known as Arrancar, where they achieve powers very similar to a Shinigami, yet different at the same time."

"How so?"

"They still have fragments of their mask while a Hollow, they still in a sense smell and have the spiritual pressure of one, and…and they still have the hole that grew on any part of their body since…"

"Oh…"

"It's nothing to be upset over, as I have stated, many of the Hollow that we fight, special weapons, be it Zanpakutō or a similar weapon or technique are used to cleanse that soul. If that soul had been kind and caring, enough where there was nothing truly wicked aside from simple mistakes that anyone can make, they are saved. They are taken the spirit world, specifically are in a sense escorted to a society known as the Soul Society, its capital known as the Seiretei."

"That's amazing, how vast is it?"

"For the Seiretei itself, very vast. However, it sadly has come up with problems that I and others are working on fixing."

"As I have told you, as what Pitch had seen in my memories…spirits, as unfathomable as it sounds, can still die. So there are sadly spirits who are in districts scattered about where the souls are living in poverty, known as Rukongai. However, it hadn't always been like that, and once I heard word of it, when my children who were in the area regained memories…well, we're working on returning it to its former glory so no one has to suffer and live in fear."

"So even in death…it can still be a nightmare for them?" Pitch muttered bitterly at the thought, thinking of lives he has seen perish due to foolish wars. Innocent villages burned to the ground, people running scared not because of him, but because of what their fellow man had done to them. The very thought made his blood boil and he knew it did to the others whether they showed it or not.

"I'm afraid so…" she sighed, leaving the conversation at that as the remaining platters of food were delivered. Unsure about eating, the others looked to her, their thoughts still tossing around everything she had told them as of late. Seeing their discomfort, she gave them a reassuring smile. "It's okay, like I said, we're taking care of things in the Soul Society, so things are doing much better than it ever has, maybe even better. My daughter's squad has since reestablished themselves to the point that any who is too weak for serious combat can stick around there to help any spirit that begs for it."

"At least you and others are taking care of it," North commented as he hesitantly started to eat, knowing they had to eat, the others following his action as did the redhead.

"The Soul Society is one of the most powerful worlds. Without it, souls would be lost and confused, wars and chaos would reign without questions asked or answered. It would be a living hell for every living being in the universe."

"It must be hard, dealing with all that. Constantly trying to fight against the ultimate evil while trying to get some form of balance made within your own group," Jack muttered between mouthfuls, mostly to avoid getting himself upset more than he was already. "Earlier…Pitch said about how he saw some memories that weren't all bad, like you traveling to worlds to fight, but not to take over, but to help."

"Yes, there were dozens of planets I would travel for diplomatic purposes. Some I would even go to if I hear about their suffering and begging for someone to help. I don't always get involved, at least not the fight itself, I would send medics out to help the civilians. But if a hostile takeover was being done in order to enslave innocent beings, then we fight to ensure they stay free and guard them until they can stand on their own. But, they will know that we will be ready to aid them once again if they are ever attacked or have a sister or brother world that is in danger." As she finished, she gave a playful smirk between mouthfuls, pointing her fork towards the teen who couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"So you made many allies of other worlds?" the Christmas spirit asked with awe.

"Yes, some you would believe only a dream a child could create based on how extravagant they are. I have traveled to dozens of planets; I have seen creatures of all shapes and sizes, cultures both mysterious and beautiful, food and language placed intricately together as if it their very lives were nothing more than a work of art."

Excited, Sandy made flashes of symbols of his head, recalling his days traveling through space before becoming a Guardian, the others chuckling at his vivid memory.

"So you traveled the stars? No wonder you were so glued to Nanemei's deck, you'd rather have a chance to feel like you were living the old days?" Seeing the small man nod feverishly, she could barely hold back a laugh. "I know what you mean. No matter how often I travel through space, be it Nanemei's ship, another's, or one I purchase or build, the very action of traveling thrills me. I get to see things new every second that ticks by, knowing the further I go, the more I discover just how huge our universe is. I know it has an end, an invisible wall to keep every galaxy that exists contained, but the exact distance may never be known."

"Wise words, very wise," Bunny stated with a smile.

"You can thank an old friend for sharing that with me, she is one of the few who helped me start traveling through space. Before, I was limited on where I could go when I was still a princess, even the few short years of when I first became queen."

"Really?"

"Yes, before, I was only bound to traveling between only a handful of planets that were nestled together in a close enough proximity. Earth and its moon, my own world, a planet of light, a planet of canine like aliens, and a planet filled with people literally made of data."

"Th-that's amazing!" Tooth gasped, dumbstruck at what she heard.

"But over time, I began to learn and hired Digitals and Lunarians to help build shuttles so I could travel farther as they had. I wanted to ensure there was not only peace, but the very thought of even more cultures that could be very primitive or highly sophisticated than what I was used too. It was absolutely thrilling!"

"Lunarians?"

"A group of people who once lived on the moon for many years…my people and I were at one time at war with one another. They tried to keep their blood pure and were willing to slaughter any potential half breed. However, when a particular girl had been born and became queen, she banished such thoughts, marking the new era where all were equally welcomed. She knew it was possible for a half breed to be just as strong and pure as an _actual_ pure breed, having not only been saved by them, but I have saved her myself before learning she was a Lunarian."

"What'd you do when you found out?"

"I broke her jaw, calling her a horrible monster for treating innocent lives who were not considered _pure_ as trash. Let's say, our friendship was pretty rocky, we were both teenagers, it was between the time when I had saved my father to when…"

"Oh…"

"But at the same time, despite the rockiness, our friendship blossomed to something that made us eternal allies, to the point we made a very powerful contract."

"A contract?"

"One member of my family and one member of Serenity's would give birth to a child, the two looking exactly alike, even sharing the same blood as if one in the same. The only way to tell them apart would be by their scent and potential difference in spiritual power."

"So did you in a sense have twins?" the fairy asked.

"I had my half of our contract; the other will not be born until after our war with Darkness is over."

"How do you know that?"

"I met her; she has mastered a mystical object that helps her travel through time. She will be the daughter to Serenity's daughter, sometime after she is given right as Earth's queen and sole protector."

"She…she becomes a queen of an entire planet?" Jack sputtered, nearly spitting his drink out of his mouth.

"Yes, but of course, she doesn't take the job entirely alone if I recall. She has picked an ambassador to help represent as well as others to help across the planet to keep things in balance. Who knows, maybe you six might be part of that little cluster? It would make sense, even if your main focus is on the safety and protection of children."

"Wow…to think there's a potential future that hold hope…knowing that, it's really reassuring," Tooth muttered softly, feeling tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"I know, the very thought brings me so much joy, knowing that at some point, this dimmable war will finally be over, that peace will reign over the universe. No one will have to tremble and fear over Darkness, her siblings, her general, the worst of the worse in her army, knowing they will be either too weak or dead to be of a concern. I mean, sure, evil will always exist, but that doesn't mean it has the right to tip the balance and try snuffing the light out permanently, right?"

"Least you're being realistic regarding situation," North stated, grateful to seeing such a level headed person.

He has seen enough people go mad with such thoughts, trying to eliminate all evil so only good remains, which ends up turning former just thoughts into wicked ideals. He even knows the others have, whether they admit or not, it was sadly inevitably.

"Why don't we talk about something that should be realistic for now?" the redhead suggested, nimbly twirling the knife in her hand before letting it land perfectly into the remaining chicken she had on her plate with a few tremors.

"Like what?"

"Such as where we're going to find a place to sleep?"

* * *

Would love to hear what you guys think, so please Read and Review.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a good point she made, traveling through dimensions must take a lot out of someone, more so if they have given themselves barely enough time to recuperate from other exploits. Despite her lamented excuse of only being a little tired, they knew better.

The fact that she collapsed from exhaustion while in their world, having pushed herself so far and continuing to do so. She needed rest, far more than what they got on Nanemei's ship, as even then, she continued to push herself.

The world they have found themselves in, enough parts of it didn't appreciate their kind as painful as it was to swallow down.

Some might be more accepting, but others would clearly not be so no matter what excuse could be used or given to sway minds. But for now, they had to swallow hard and bear with it, willing to live with it for now until things have calmed, until she regained enough of her strength to try transporting themselves to another world that is better suited. More so if she plans on training them for battle soon.

When they had finished eating, some simple desert orders sent and eaten, she paid the surprisingly expensive bill.

It didn't bother her; she even went and gave their waiter a generous tip, appreciative of his polite manners towards them.

The others however felt a little guilty, though later made slightly embarrassed when she told them to go use the bathroom before they leave, her tone strict and motherly.

"Why doesn't she make a pit stop herself if she's making us?" Bunny grumbled as the started making their way back from the bathroom, each of them secretly grateful she made them.

It was rare, but a Guardian will find themselves in need of certain needs, though finding themselves in need of the restroom compared to last time was a little surprising. Part of them wondered if it's due to the bracelets, the traveling, or something else entirely.

"I think I saw her use the bathroom back on Nanemei's ship around the first couple weeks were there," Tooth spoke.

"And I did kinda bug her about Caterian anatomy…it's pretty amazing…" Jack sheepishly laughed.

"Oh really? She really explained all that to you, Frostbite?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"Caterian bones are harder than diamond, few things capable of breaking them, either due to material or it would have to be speed and strength to crush a bone. They have unique cells they call Sun Cells that are located solely in the brain and can repair anything, including the brain itself, so Caterians never deal with certain illnesses such as Alzheimer's. She's even been trying to find a way to separate or even make a perfect copy of her species' cells to benefit millions, saving lives."

"Wow, she really told you all that?" the fairy awed at how much the boy seemed to prattle on about it in as fast a pace as she does.

"Okay smart guy, what about their bathroom situation? She mention that?" the rabbit questioned with a smug look.

"Actually yes, she did, I mean I did ask her about anatomy, the bladder is one of many organs part of it," Jack retorted back. "Apparently the way female Caterians are built, they find themselves having to go almost once every few years, sometimes longer based on the breed and size of their bodies. It's very rare for them to go more often than that, well save for age and height difference obviously."

"Bl-bloody hell! How is that possible?"

"From what I remember, Caitlin told me that a female Caterian ends up using almost all the water they consume when performing labors in farm fields, construction, training, so on and so forth. They use it up where there's hardly any left or it's released through sweat."

"Damn, now I'm jealous."

"And what of the guys? Do they have bladders of steel like their female counterpart?" Tooth questioned, showing some jealousy over the species in that department.

"Sadly no, a real rip off on their part, a male Caterian's is about as strong as a human's if not slightly weaker. Really annoys Caitlin as so many of her sons get really embarrassed over such things, constantly chipping away at their self-esteem."

"Poor things."

"But she has yet to figure out how it affects a lot of them, including herself due to being reincarnated. She told me that for herself, nothing seems to have changed if not being slightly more common. But that could've been due to her once believing that she was human before getting her memories back, so her body's still adjusting, or readjusting I guess."

"With that kind of knowledge, you could find yourself a doctor," Pitch commented with a friendly chuckle.

"Even if I wanted too, I'd only be tending to ice based creatures because of how my body is," the teen joked, making his point by making the nightmare king let out a startled cry when he ran his hand up his spine.

"Don't do that!"

At that, the fun loving teen took off, the others laughing at the dark blush coating the tall man's face.

"Ready?" the redhead asked, already at the door with a smile before turning to a fake scowl when seeing Pitch glaring daggers at Jack. "Okay, what'd he do?"

"Oh nothing," the teen chuckled as the other continued to glare before stepping closer to the redhead and as far away from the mischievous hellion.

"Not like I really needed to know, I could hear what you did to startle Pitch like that," she sighed as she gave a playful ruffle on the boy's hair despite how close they were height wise.

"At least it was funny."

"Karma's gonna bite you in the ass one of these days."

The teen just rolled his eyes as they stepped outside, taking notice of the sky starting to darken only a little, meaning evening would soon cover the sky.

"Any ideas on where we could get a room?"

"Walk around until we find a hotel?"

"What about that other hotel? I know you said…"

"_No_…" she hissed dangerously, eyes dark as she gave the teen a look. Her gaze softened when seeing him jump a little. "The presence in there is very hostile. I would be more afraid of it hurting one of you, especially since I have yet to teach you how to handle such spirits."

"We've handled hostile spirits before that weren't Pitch," Tooth reassured.

"Excuse me…are you talking about Chung Tai?" a familiar voice asked, the group turning to spot their waiter, apparently his shift having ended based on his change of clothes.

"Yes."

"I don't blame you, that hotel hasn't been the same since…" he started before drifting off, eyes lowered to the ground, as if ashamed or scared of something.

"Since what, you know something?" the redhead asked, concern showing.

"It's been over fifteen years since the incident…it wouldn't be of much use to a bunch of tourists who know about it…"

Interest piqued, Caitlin was already walking up to the man. "Tell us what you know about that hotel?"

"Why would you want to hear an old tale? The fact you travel with a giant rabbit and mythical bird creature means you know…"

"We are not from here, as you said, we are tourists, just on a wider range."

"I thought you didn't want anything with it?" Jack asked with alarmed eyes at the sudden change in her demeanor.

"Because I know nothing of it, but if there is something I can learn, then there is a chance I can face whatever dwells within. And if I can face it, then I'll be able to either ease the malevolent spirit into moving on or destroy it based on how far gone it has become."

"You fight evil spirits?" the man asked in shock.

"On a regular basis so long as I have knowledge beforehand or they give me a reason to go in and fight blindly."

"Okay, but please not here. It is to open and I don't want to risk drawing unnecessary attention. If you can, follow me, please," he begged, grabbing the woman's hand, dragging her along, feeling her follow without needing to tug, having him let go. The others followed, seeing how spooked he looked regarding the hotel.

After a bit, they found themselves in a dimly lit alley, the area reeking of rotten garbage and who knows what else.

It is there the man begins talking about the hotel. "It started off as rumors, but later revealed to be true. But now only rumors reign over that damnable place once more."

"Start from the beginning?"

"As you know, all mystical beings from demons and spirits showed up around fifteen years ago. Before, in the beginning it was harmless, they fade in and out, unable to harm ten years prior to _it_…"

"And what is _it_?" Caitlin asked.

The hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, already feeling the air grow thicker and fouler, as if unknown apparitions were trying to choke her out, but she held strong.

"The ultimate sin a mother could make."

At this, gasps were heard, the redhead not having any need to turn around as she felt Pitch grab her arm in a tight grip to keep himself from screaming in anger. She could also feel Sandy's tiny hands grab her free hand, leaving her to carefully stoop down and scoop the small man up in her arm. Despite how he didn't like being mistaken as a minor at the café earlier, he didn't care about being held, it was far to comforting to his near shuddering form.

"What did this mother do?"

"I don't know the full story, but when she visited the hotel, she encountered the spirits of another mother who had committed the same sin as she later did. From what I had heard, she was supposedly kind, mourning when a child and his father died together, a mercy killing performed by the father himself to save his child from suffering a crueler fate alive."

"What did she do? She must not have meant it if she knew it would've caused the same exact problem."

"She caused a massive accident, carelessly tossed a book out the window and it caused a major pile up. Dozens of people died; men, women, and children alike. Animals had died in the accident as well, some were pets or livestock."

"So…that was her sin? I understand why, but why punish her?"

"The gods are very cruel and apparently felt we needed punishment by releasing hell and heaven upon humanity. They would've punished only her, but she and her lover grew scared, terrified of enduring the same fate as the lost souls they encountered so ended their lives in hopes of appeasing the gods, hoping to spare the unborn child of enduring the hell the child they witnessed go through."

"So they went and released every spirit and mythical creature that ever existed as punishment?"

"Yes, but not every god was cruel apparently as not every spirit and creature released into our world was a total threat."

"At least it shows humanity might have a chance to be saved by the hands of myth itself," the redhead reassured.

"Yes…I guess so, but sadly not everyone thinks like that."

"So I have read. But what of the hotel? If the spirits dwelling there have since been put to rest? What is making it so dangerous?"

"That's the thing, I don't think anyone was put to rest, I believe things only grew worse. Maybe as punishment to the father, making him and his family suffer and live in darkness and rage for all of eternity."

"That isn't right! Especially for a child to suffer like that!" Tooth practically shrieked, angry tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

"Guess we know what to do then," Caitlin spoke with a bitter smile, looking back to the others, knowing they felt the same. "Thank you for telling us. Please be careful, okay?"

"Thank you, and be careful yourself. I have heard nothing but horror stories from there."

"Anything we should be particularly worried about?"

"This spirit still remains invisible unlike most, making it or them more dangerous. People, human and inhuman alike go missing, leaving behind only bloodied bones of rats or some other animal surrounding the area."

"Oh bugger, we're gonna have our hands full with this one, aren't we?" Bunny asked in a near growl.

Several minutes had passed, the group having since parted ways from the helpful man, now making their way back to the hotel they planned on avoiding.

"More than likely, but I have some talismans I can set up around the rooms we get to block or force the spirit to show itself. It'll depend on just how powerful it is."

"I can't believe that all of this…it's happening because of a mistake, even if it is serious…it was still a mistake. Why punish so many with such severity? Punish parents by torturing and hurting innocent children?" Tooth muttered, cradling Baby Tooth as she shivered in fear, crying softly through squeaks and chirps.

"Whatever god or gods are in this world, they are nothing but cruel bastards," Pitch growled through trembling lips, unable to let go of Caitlin's hand.

He didn't care what others thought, he was so damn angry and scared, so very scared that holding onto her hand was the only thing keeping him together. He was sure that if he let go, he might lose it completely, start screaming and charge into that hotel, or even attempt to charge straight to the heavens, anywhere that a god may dwell to fight them.

He prayed that Sandy's Dreamsand will be able to keep the nightmares at bay if the small man didn't get them himself after what he's heard. Speaking of which, he noticed how upset he looked, face burrowed into their friend's shoulder, refusing to be set down.

He wouldn't be surprised if the passing strangers on the street who saw all of them walking together as a very strange family.

He mused at the thought; he held no feelings for the redhead other than for pure admiration. Any love he did hold for her, it was more of that a mother and son.

She was so much stronger than him, braver to handle the real nightmares in life, ones he couldn't even think of doing to a single innocent soul.

Hell, despite her appearance, she was technically old enough to be his first ancestor's mother if not great-grandmother if that were possible. So even if he did have feelings for her, he would be far too uncomfortable trying to date someone who was so much older than himself.

Then there was the fact that her heart had been broken twice; once by betrayal, the other by death. Her heart couldn't take another blow after that, he knew it in his own heart.

The dark clad man even made a silent vow that if anyone, man or woman, tried to claim her with the intent on breaking her heart once more, he would hunt them down and make them spend an eternity sleeping through nothing but nightmares. It might've been viewed as childish, but he was willing to do it for the rest of his life to keep her safe as she is for him, for their friends, and her family.

Unconsciously, his grip on her hand tightened to the point she glanced up at him with worried eyes.

"Pitch? Are you okay?" she asked, voice filled with nothing but concern.

"Y-yeah…guess I'm still rattled by what we heard back there. To be honest, while there were a handful of spirits who were far crueler than I had ever been, things like _this_. I could only imagine it had been dreamt up by teenagers and adults, a domain I hardly have control over. This is something out of a fucking horror movie."

"I know, and sadly there are thousands of other worlds just like this one, some better by a little…others much worse than this."

"Oh god," the nightmare king shuddered, squeezing the redhead's hand out of a need for comfort, his body already beginning to shake once more.

He hated how easy it was for _him_, the _king_ of nightmares, to get scared, even after living so many years creating and suffering through them. Maybe that's it, because he knows how terrifying they are, having learned how to control them from truly getting out of hand in a child's mind, it left him with just enough humanity to still suffer through fear.

Even during the Dark Ages, something Pitch would never admit, at least not right now due to pride, there were times he felt like he was one of the Guardians even before they were chosen and summoned to fight.

He recalled a child having a horrible nightmare, witnessing her family slaughtered and watching her barely living mother raped repeatedly while she herself hid, feeling like a coward in not doing more. He knew, instinctively knew it was not fair for her to be this scared, she was only a child!

Bitter memories continued filling his mind, recalling how he managed to spook the horses just right, forcing soldiers who were looking for survivors to help, and making them find the scared little girl. Even as a last act of kindness, he drained away that horror from her mind, leaving her as if she forgot it completely.

It was enough to let the soldiers believe what she saw had been so great; her mind shut down and blocked it all out. Even primitive men at that time had enough sense that the mind was mysterious in more ways than one as they carried the crying child away.

He still gave her nightmares, yes, but tamed and silly ones such as spiders crawling down the wall or a boy she has a crush on pushing her in mud and calling her goofy name she would later laugh at when she was older. Then of course, there was the sandman himself who would swing by and give her loving dreams to make her happy than scared or upset.

Pitch barely took notice of their arrival to the hotel, feeling a gentle tugging against his arm, stirring him from his own thoughts.

He was grateful as they were beginning to make him dizzy by how fast they spun, acting like a twister in his mind.

"I need my hands free I'm afraid," Caitlin stated as she tried once more to pry her hand free from his death grip.

He barely realized how hard he held onto her limb, letting go immediately with a small blush on his face as strangers stared at the pair. He glanced at her limb, seeing what little color she had starting to return as well as possible feeling by how she flexed her fingers a bit before focusing at the task at hand.

She had already set Sandy down, the shortest male pouting slightly, but understood no less to try and fight back into her embrace again.

The nightmare king had to stifle a laugh at how cute the other could look, really making himself look like a child whenever he didn't get his way. Especially when he threw some form of tantrum, be it that he's pouting or back at North's place, he would be smacking or shaking an elf around to get attention.

He and the others stood back slightly, letting the redhead talk to the current owner of the cursed hotel, not appearing to be all that surprised or upset of people staying here.

"Kinda creepy how that guy isn't fazed we're staying here, huh?" Jack whispered over to the much taller man.

"If this is the only hotel around here, or because of what Tooth and Bunny look like, even the rest of us, there might be others that refuse to rent rooms out to anyone that isn't human," he whispered back.

"Guess that makes sense. Risk either getting mugged or attacked while sleeping on the street, _or_ risk getting ripped off in a place like this."

Before further discussion could be made, the redhead came back with a small smile planted on her face.

"How many rooms did we get?"

"I could only get two, so lot of us are gonna have to bunk together."

"You're kidding?"

"We're probably going to get used to it, aren't we?"

"Afraid so, it happens often, be lucky we're a small group and not like others I have traveled with that are three times larger."

"Never mind then."

"So what should we do?"

"Between the seven of us, there's going to be four people sharing a room regardless. I'm not counting Baby Tooth, because she's tiny enough to share a pillow with even one person, so she's no trouble at all."

"I guess Sandy and I could share a room, it'll at least cancel out my power if it were to leak while I'm sleeping," Pitch muttered, knowing he was right for the most part.

To be honest, he really wasn't sure if his power did leak out while he slept, but only assumed, namely if he's going through a nightmare and thrashing about. He could unintentionally release black sand or control shadows, infecting other people or cause actual harm to someone.

But he thought back to when they were on Nanemei's ship for some time. There were plenty of times Sandy wasn't there, having gone out star gazing for a longer period, the other too tired to stay awake.

The moment he got a nightmare and Caitlin was at his side, they disappeared instantly, leaving him slumbering peacefully, not even affecting her sleep.

He knew because he felt no fear from her other than the initial when he first panicked, alarming her. She slept peacefully; hand over his or gently stroking his hair as any mother would with their frightened child.

Whatever power she had to keep herself so well protected from being affected like this, it was phenomenal.

He only guessed it had to do with her aura and spiritual pressure, though he still had a difficult time understanding what it all meant to its full meaning.

He decided that until he found time to ask her, if not ask Jack since he seems to have been harassing her regarding her species.

"Tooth and I could bunk at least for tonight. We could always switch mates the next night if we want too," Bunny spoke up, giving a curt nod to the fairy who thanked him.

The rabbit knew she was scared, but also was reckless as Jack can be when it came to protecting children.

Sure, if he was the way when he first became a Guardian, he'd be the same, but knew that whatever they were dealing with, it was dangerous.

He needed to keep an eye on her, make sure she was safe and didn't pull anything foolish. If any of the evil spirits living here sense her uneasiness, know why she was here despite her frightened mind, they could take advantage of it. They could mimic the sound of a crying child in order to lure her away to do who knows what to her.

"Jack, anyone you want to share a room with?"

"I…I'm not sure… I mean, I _really_ don't wanna deal with North's snoring, nor put anyone else, not even the kangaroo through _that_," the teen joked, clearly unsure.

"Seriously?" the redhead chuckled as she gave him a pat on the back. "Well then, either I share a room with North so you can bunk with one of the others, or you do."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," the teen joked, mostly when the elder winter spirit gave him a light glare, but it was amused. He was more than likely relieved he still had that mischievous streak in him still, giving the others something to laugh at.

"Before we really make a decision, wouldn't it be best to actually see what the rooms are? Might determine how much space there really is," Tooth suggested.

Seeing the redhead give a nervous smile, realizing she hadn't thought that far. The Guardians could only laugh; grateful she hasn't lost that goofy nature of hers.

With it in mind though, they headed up to where their rooms were, cringing a little at how dirty the halls were, hoping the rooms wouldn't be…

"You've gotta be kidding me!" everyone practically shrieked in near disgust at the poor condition of the rooms.

One room had a leaking ceiling right over a bed, the other one thankfully spared, but the smell of mold was obvious. There were bugs crawling and flying all over the place, the bed sheets looking to be in poor condition as if they were hardly given enough washes or the water itself was dirty. The bathrooms were no better, thankfully the toilets and sink looking somewhat more decent, but not so much the tub.

"Guess I have work to do," the redhead groaned as she looked at the other room, finding it was in a similar condition.

The six stood outside, watching as she clapped her hands together, her alchemy made glove glowing, releasing bursts of light when she slammed it into the floor.

After a few seconds, the light dissipated; revealing the first room. They could see that it was now far more habitable, though still not the best in means of comfort, but far better than before. Not long after, she did the same with the other room.

Afterwards they began picking and choosing what room would be theirs, grateful the rooms weren't too far apart, at least two doors apart. This way, they didn't have to go up an extra flight of stairs or something to reach their room.

Bunny and Tooth as before took a room together; North taking one knowing the fairy and rabbit could share a bed without issue. They were very much like brother and sister, even on the few arguments they get into.

Jack would've potentially shared a room with the three, however due to the beds being smaller than any of them are used to, it would've been tough. He had no problem sharing a bed with someone of the same sex or the opposite.

Back when he was human, there were nights he shared a bed with his sister or parents even as a teen when nights grew cold and body heat was all that was needed to survive. But in this case, he just didn't want to risk getting squished or something by the larger man if he were to roll in his sleep.

So he opted to share a room with the dream makers and redhead, though with her, they more or less dragged her off to share the room with her.

The teen could barely hold back a laugh at how attached they were, though understood their reasoning. He did really admire her and felt more comfortable if they had to share a bed if Sandy and Pitch were.

She had this air about her that was clearly of a mother, nothing more and nothing less. If anything, it'd help him briefly feel like he was human again, memories of his childhood flooding his mind on nights his parents would let him sleep with them if he got scared or cold.

Shaking his head, he followed the three into their own room, watching as the redhead briefly used her abilities to pull a bag out of the literal shadows.

"What's that?" the winter spirit asked, the other two looking curious.

"Change of clothes. What? Did you really think I'd wear my clothes in bed twenty-four seven?" she teased as she pulled out what looked like a simple gray T-shirt and sweatpants. "If any of you wanna wear something than what you have on, I can easily find something. I always carry spares in all sizes depending on where I go or who I'm with."

"Really? Might be nice to wear something than this _all_ the time, I've been wearing the same thing for roughly three hundred years."

"I hope you at least wash them time to time to avoid smelling bad," she joked causing the other to pout before grinning and laughing back.

"Of course, I'm supposed to be a winter spirit, not a smelly one."

"Here," she teased after she fished through her nearly giant bag some more.

Beforehand, she had glanced at the three briefly, more than likely sizing them up before tossing several articles of clothing towards them.

Sandy and Pitch stared in shock, surprised they were given something to actually wear than what they always had on.

Yes, their clothes were made based on _what_ they are, but they were also still very much like fabric if touched. They would have to actually focus extra hard and think if wanting to completely discard, reform, or repair them if necessary.

With some focus, she decided to pull another set of clothes, using alchemy to form it into some large sets. The three realized she was making something for North, knowing he had nothing to change into if he wanted to do so.

Done, she left briefly to drop them off, taking her bag, probably in case Tooth wanted something to wear despite being covered in feathers.

They knew Bunny wouldn't need anything to wear; he was made of fur and probably would say no if asked regardless. Only way he might wear something is if it was meant to help him stay warm if where they are is extremely cold that blankets and his fur alone aren't enough.

When Caitlin came back, the three were already dressed and changed, obviously grateful by how their clothes were folded up, or in Sandy's case, made into a pile of golden sand in a corner of the room. She grinned as she went into the bathroom to change herself, coming out in the shirt and pants she showed originally, dumping her clothes on the side with theirs.

They couldn't keep themselves from laughing at how they took care in arranging their clothing while hers was more or less dumped into a neat little pile.

Stretching, she told them that she'll bring them downstairs for cleaning, having a spare set of clothes she can mend or pull out of her bag or more shadows.

Flopping on the bed, clearly exhausted after today's events, the redhead barely took notice when Jack flopped next to her, not bothered by how icy cold his form was. Then again, she was already under the covers, himself lying on top to avoid overheating.

"You sure you're okay? I can try sleeping on the floor or finding a way to share a bed with North if you're too cold," the teen offered, seeing she hadn't moved, but doesn't mean she wasn't feeling his frigid form.

"I'm good; Caterians can raise their internal temperatures up high enough. To keep you from turning my back from an ice block, I'm shifting a large portion of my body heat there, I just hope it won't be uncomfortable for you or I'm diving for the floor," the redhead explained as she put her cellphone and glasses on the dresser. She had even placed her jewelry next to them along with her silver pocket watch.

Pouting, knowing she was thinking over his sake than her own, he finally gave in, already feeling her back, namely along the spine heating up.

The white haired teen was astonished at how her species worked, knowing that if she can do that for herself, then if she were sharing a bed with Pitch or Sandy and they got to cold, she'd transfer all that heat over to them. He wasn't sure how, but she'd do it for their comfort, that's just how she is.

* * *

Would love to hear what you guys think, so please Read and Review.


	14. Chapter 14

"Thanks for ordering," Jack laughed as a waitress left, "I can hardly understand what any of these dishes are."

"Then it's a good thing I fished these out from my bag when you guys were cleaning up," Caitlin laughed as she pulled out what looked odd looking grey capsules.

"What are those?"

"They're translators I built some time ago. I grabbed enough for everyone to take. I planned on getting them out sooner, but as you know, things came up…and well better late than never. Am I right?" she chuckled nervously as she passed them around.

"That's so cool…but all of us except for Jack know all the languages on Earth," Tooth stated with the other chuckling nervously.

"That maybe so, but we'll be at some point be travel to other planets with entirely different languages or broken pieces of what's spoken on Earth. With the exception of Sandy and possibly Bunny, I doubt the rest of you can speak otherworldly languages."

"Got a point there," the fairy laughed nervously.

"Smart, be easier than forcing you or others translate if we are asked something. It would save time," North chuckled.

"That's what I was thinking too," the redhead replied with a smile.

"So how do they work?" Pitch asked. He busied himself holding one of the capsules close to his face, finding it was about the size of a pill, even looking like one. "Are swallowed as if they're pills? Broken and drank, what?"

"You swallow them like an ordinary pill. Inside each one are small specially designed and spiritually run nano machines that'll attach to parts of the brain that affect the brain by means of language, so not only do you understand it, but speak it perfectly much like how you can breathe. And because they feed off of spirit energy, they'll be working as long as you're alive, making them last pretty much forever. Though I know a few who have had to retake them after so many years, so if you start having trouble understanding particular languages, let me or someone else know as soon as you can."

"Sounds feasible enough considering everything we've been learning up to this point so far," the dark clad man replied as he continued examining it.

"I hope you guys aren't worried about those things."

"Despite that little scare tactic you pulled on the ship, we trust ya not to be screwing with us," Bunny stated as he popped the pill in, taking a good drink out of his glass, making a slight face afterwards. "They don't have taste."

"I'd rather not have someone spit in my face if they tasted like crap."

"Point taken."

Soon the others swallowed the pills, including one given to Baby Tooth, the small group sitting around, most unsure of it working.

Immediately they began looking towards Jack, curious to see how he would react, knowing that he was the only one with the minimal knowledge in understanding most languages.

While he did travel the planet to spread winter fun, it didn't mean he stuck around long enough to learn a new language. If he did learn anything, it would've only had been bits and pieces of certain words that caught his attention.

Taking the menu into his hands again, the teen began reading the food listed, or more what they are than names alone. It took a moment to before he felt his vision fade in and out before clearing up once more. Shaking his head, he stared once more at the menu, almost thinking at first he must've still been tired before…

"I…I actually understand what's written here!" he gasped, dropping the menu in shock, a huge smile growing on his face. "It worked! You're a genius, Caitlin!"

"There are dozens others who are far smarter than I am," the redhead laughed when the teen hugged her.

"You shouldn't be so modest, it isn't just your intelligence alone that makes you a genius," Pitch chuckled heartily.

"Maybe so."

Still chuckling, he began to take a sip of tea he had ordered, enjoying the taste before dropping it, the glass shattering when it rolled off the table.

"Pitch?"

"What's going on?"

The normally ashen skin turned a deathly pale, the silver and gold eyes wide with absolute shock, almost appearing to be in a trance, but wasn't. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around himself, trembling heavily.

Caitlin was at his side in an instant, Jack having let go, but followed, concern showing over the fellow spirit.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking between the two with worried eyes, the others sharing the same look.

"The spirit was here," she growled, eyes darting from one spot to the next.

"I felt it…its filled with so much hatred and fear…I can't even begin to describe it," the nightmare king stuttered, trying to ease his breathing, only making it worse. "It felt like someone shoved a freezing hand straight into my spine."

"Calm down, it's gone for now," the redhead reassured, walking over to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Are you talking about the spirit that lives here?" the waitress who took their orders asked, having just arrived with a lunch cart set up with all their orders. "It's best not to bother him. You leave him be and he'll leave you alone."

"Then what about all of the mysterious deaths?" Tooth asked, seeing the other was still trying to calm their friend down.

"It's mostly stray animals or any other vermin that comes in here. If you're so worried about one of you dying then I suggest keeping an eye on yourself and the rabbit since you don't look human."

"What _kind_ words you're giving," Jack muttered in a huff as their dishes were set about, shooting glares at her.

"Just saying," the waitress stated as she set the final dish down, though it was on the floor, one they didn't order.

"Hey! We're not paying for that, we didn't make that order!" Bunny snapped as the woman turned and left without answering.

"I think that's left for the spirit," North spoke up, trying to calm the other down from going into an angry fit.

"If the bloody thing can eat, then it can't be a spirit…"

"It is a spirit, Bunny. But you might be onto something. The fact that food is left, almost like an offering, it shows just how strong the spirit is, needing to consume food to keep its energy up. That means that all of the killings that have happened, they've been done solely for food, not out of spite. But the fact that others than animals alone are killed shows how unstable this spirit must be," the redhead explained as she thought about it while returning to her seat.

"So how are we gonna lure it out?" the rabbit asked, a brow raised as he wondered what her plan might be.

"Right now, I'm not entirely sure. Right now, our best bet would be to figure out what its daily routine is. Once we do, we can start some basic plans on how to at least corner it. As for fighting, that's a whole different…" the redhead began before a loud booming noise was heard outside. "Shit!"

"The hell was that?" he cursed as the room rattled, framed pictures and mirrors hanging crashing down, glass scattering about.

Their table shook violently, dishware and glasses trembling, threatening to spill and drop everything to the ground. Even with North and the others holding the table still had little effect, their bodies far to shaken up over the noise going on outside.

"Jack! Come back here!" Tooth shrieked when the teen rushed out, gliding high enough to avoid the broken shards. Immediately she followed with Baby Tooth right at her side, worry etched into their features over their friend.

The others followed, Sandy thankfully quickly using his sand to push the shards aside. He even made it where it acted as a temporary blanket or carpet of sand, thick enough blanket of his sand for Bunny to tread across without worry.

When reaching outside, they stared in horror as militia was rolling through, loud speakers on them, echoing a message. Other people had stepped out of shops and homes, peeking from windows, curious of what was going on as well as fearing it. Any who were in the streets got out of the way, some even abandoning what they had in their hands that slowed them down as the vehicles didn't.

"Attention! We will be going door to door in search of inhuman beings starting today. If you are caught harboring any, we _will_ arrest you. Resist and we _will_ shoot you," the message repeated, sending chills down everyone's spines.

"Bunny, go back inside, take Tooth with you, now!" Caitlin barked, the other doing so, grabbing her and the tiny fairy to get them inside before any could spot them.

"We have little time here, don't we?" North asked, his voice laced with anger, clenching and unclenching his hands, trying to keep his rage from erupting.

"Until the streets are clear and safe, we have to stay indoors," she sighed angrily, fists held tightly, not even loosening up when feeling a tiny hand grasped her wrist.

"How do we know the hotel manager won't blab us out?" Jack questioned, looking to the others for an answer, his brows furrowed.

"He'll be arrested for harboring us regardless. He's just as fucked as we are," Pitch growled in disgust, sharp teeth showing.

"Let's get back inside before they get ideas to question or arrest us," the redhead spoke up, taking Sandy's hand when finally realizing his presence. She quickly guided him and the others back indoors just as the seventh tank rolled in with several trucks and empty buses following in hot pursuit.

"We can't just let them do this!" Jack shouted once indoors, unable to hold his anger back any more. "We just can't!" To emphasize his point, he slammed his staff down, unintentionally creating a small patch of ice.

"Control yourself, losing it right now won't help anyone," the redhead scolded, showing she was just as angry, but managed to keep her cool, barely. "I'm going to try calling someone to get to this world and work on collecting those who are being hunted down like animals. No one deserves being treated like this."

"How are we going to get out of here though?" Tooth asked as she followed the redhead, her voice cracking.

"If we can find a private enough place either outside or here, I'll try to open a dimensional tear. But I can't guarantee anything if we have to do it here with the spirit running around. It could disrupt the tear or worse, follow us and end up bringing it with us. If that happens, we could end up starting something similar to the plague onto an unsuspecting world."

"So it's either risk getting killed outside or we find the spirit and stop it before it could try killing us or more people?"

"That pretty much sums it up sadly." Looking behind her, seeing the fairy looking depressed, the redhead stopped, turning around to pull her close into a hug. "I know it seems bad, but I won't anyone or anything hurt you or the others."

"I know…I guess I'm just really scared."

"I know, everyone here is."

"Are you?"

"Only for all of your safety."

"Do you _ever_ express fear for yourself?"

"I did a few times when I was very young back on Cateria, and a bunch of times during the years I had been reincarnated, before my memories came back."

"What about _now_? Is there anything you're scared about _right_ now?" Tooth asked almost begging the other, wanting to know, not fully understanding why. She could only guess it was her own fear eating away at her, wanting some form of comfort knowing the other really understood her fear.

She nearly jumped when the other froze in her steps, her shoulders tensing as if she was going to turn around and strike with a fist or harsh words.

"That any self-sacrifice I end up doing ends up being in vain," she answered in a hollow tone, the slightest trembling being seen before she starts moving, disguising it with her steps.

Unsure about following, the fairy decided to make her way back to the others, a few tears forming in her eyes.

After several minutes passed, Caitlin returned, finding everyone together save for Tooth, her brow raised with curiosity.

"Where's Tooth?" she asked a she rejoined them, finding they were picking away at their meal, some eaten, but appetite for the most part lost.

"She followed you, right?" North questioned.

"Yes, but she didn't follow me into the room, even saw her on my way in going the other…" the redhead began before eyes widened in realization, "oh god."

Spotting the waitress from before, Bunny was at her, grabbing her by the collar of her blouse, the others trying to pull them apart.

"Where is she? Where's Tooth?" he snarled, eyes livid with rage.

"She must've attracted the spirit to claim her as his next prey! I don't know, she could've also gone outside and been captured!" the waitress cried out, struggling to break free.

"Bunny let her go!" Jack cried out before a gold ball of dust smacked the rabbit in the back of the head, knocking him out. "Nice shot, Sandy."

"Where does the spirit go most?" Caitlin asked as North held the unconscious rabbit's shoulders, Pitch supporting his legs.

"The third floor, the one that's closed off from public. There's a ladder that'll take you there, but it's heavily locked to keep people out."

"We'll see about that," she growled before turning to the others. "Jack, Pitch, I'm going to need you two for this."

"What about Bunny? And us?" North asked with wide eyes.

"We can't wait for him to come too. Just take him back up to the bedroom and guard him, I want at least one of you at his side nonstop. Don't care if you trade shifts if leaving to get something to eat or use the toilet. I don't want to risk more getting kidnapped. But if you see anything, anything at all, I want Baby Tooth or Sandy sent up to us immediately."

Caitlin soon fished through her pockets, pulling out what looked like paper talismans or charms. She folded one up into a thin, ribbon like square, tying it gently around the tiny fairy's torso, making it look like a belt on her. She did the same thing with the other one, tying it around Sandy's wrist this time.

"What are those?" Jack asked before seeing a couple more pulled out, the same thing done for Pitch and himself.

"Protection, though Sandy's and Baby Tooth's are different from ours. They'll more or less make them invisible to a malevolent spirit's senses as well as protect them from any miasma if there is any."

"Miasma?"

"It's a poisonous gas; it's capable of tainting and dissolving a soul into nothing or twists it into an evil entity. It can range between being numbing to the body or leaving one going through an excruciating amount of pain. It really all depends on who the individual is."

"So if ours are different, what do they do?"

"Ours protects us from the miasma as well, but won't make us invisible sadly."

"Makes sense," the teen muttered as he glanced at his wrist worriedly. "Damn it, why didn't Tooth stay with you? Why didn't we sense something was wrong?"

"Blame me, not yourself or Tooth, I might be to blame. I might've snapped at her when she was asking me questions."

"What kind?"

"What I'm afraid of personally. She was scared herself and I think she wanted some solace knowing she wasn't the only one afraid. I might've made it worse for her with my tone or the way I worded things."

The others remained quiet, understanding she was feeling guilty, making her more determined to save their friend.

Instead of focusing on that, not wanting to be distracted right now, they focused on getting Bunny up the stairs to their shared rooms.

As he was settled, Caitlin had gone into her room, grabbing her sword and what looked like more charms and talismans.

She slapped an extra few on the doorframe, specifying it was to add extra protection to the others while waiting.

"Please be safe," North muttered as he sat on the spare bed, sinking his head into his hands with a heavy sigh. Feeling a small pat on his arm, he looked down with a bitter smile towards Sandy's, seeing his forced smile. "I trust Caitlin to keep Pitch and Jack safe, to bring Tooth back to us safely. I only worry we won't be strong enough if spirit comes here."

A few symbols appeared above Sandy's head, the larger man giving a laugh as he patted him on the head, grateful for his consoling words, even agreeing except for not being able to protect themselves. That one, he was extra excited in claiming they would be and once Bunny woke up, aside being pissed, will be raring to fight if they get attacked.

Seeing that kind of hope and ambition in the tiny male made the other laugh, feeling reassured in his own strength.

* * *

Would love to hear what you guys think, so please Read and Review.


	15. Chapter 15

"Up that ladder, right?" Jack called out.

The redhead had run ahead, using her inhuman speed to save time, her focus loud and clear to save Tooth. However, it ended up forcing the other two to use everything they had to keep up with her through the winding hall. Mostly it was Jack, having difficulty trying to float and keep up with a lack of proper wind, so resorted to running.

"Yes!" she called back.

The two soon enough came across a chained up ladder, the area sealed off with what looked like new chains and iron bars.

"Okay, how am I going to get through? I know you two can slip through using…" the teen started before stopping himself. He watched with his jaw dropping when the woman grabbed the heavy looking chains, easily ripping them off. Afterwards she kicked the gate down with little trouble. "Never mind, that works too."

"Traveling through the shadows won't connect us to the spirit's personal world," she stated as she walked through the gate. Already goosebumps were springing up and tingling across her skin. The hair on her arms and neck standing on end, making every muscle in her body grow tense. "Of all spirits to face, it had to be a dog."

"Wasn't your fiancé a dog?"

"Wolf, and that's beside the point. As an ally, I'm good, an enemy, a cat of any breed fighting a dog is a complete pain."

"How do you know it's a dog spirit?" Pitch asked as he watched her starting to climb, Jack following right behind her, thus leaving him to follow the younger spirit.

"To be honest, it doesn't seem to be a pure dog. As for how I know, I can smell it. Careful you two, we're getting close to its domain."

Reaching the top, the smell of rotting flesh and death filled their nostrils, causing the woman to wrinkle her nose in disgust, hearing the other two gagging slightly.

Caitlin helped the two up, seeing they were looking nauseous over the stench, understanding their discomfort. Although her nose was far more sensitive than theirs, making her stomach twist, grateful that while it was unpleasant, she was used to it enough to keep herself from getting sick.

While giving them a moment to adjust, she went ahead to explore the floor, finding it was more a whole living space.

She kept a hand ready on her sword, ready to draw him the moment something attacks her or the guys.

However, she knew to be careful, knowing that if something does charge them, it could be Tooth or another victim the spirit might've captured before their arrival.

She looked around before gasping, eyes wide, unconsciously stumbling back, bumping into a table. She flinched at the sharp sound as her actions caused a vase to be knocked over, causing it to crash into the floor, shattering into dozens of pieces. "Fuck!"

"Caitlin!" the two shouted, running over.

"Don't!" she started before hearing their gasps, turning to see them stare in horror at what she had found.

On the floor, there were what looked like near mummified remains of a man and what appeared to be a child with a deformed face. Near them sat a tank filled with luminescent, but vile looking water. Inside, was a corpse of a woman floating, decomposition long started but at the same time slowed due to the liquid.

Regaining her bearings, having gotten over the shock of the bodies, Caitlin walked over to the ones on the floor. Carefully examining them, her eyes narrowed when landing on the dead child. Around him and the man were rotted remains of food, meat possibly, dead bugs and rats scattered about the bowl and bodies, signs they tried eating him and the father at some point.

"He was poisoned, no, both of them were…" she growled softly, barely holding herself back from tenderly brushing the dark hair in a soothing matter.

Seeing a child suffer like this, not having to be here to know how much pain he was in, it felt like someone tore a hole into her heart, filling it with molten silver.

At the same time, she felt there was more to this judging by the position of the father's body, of how far both had come in decomposition and mummification. It was clear as day, they both died at the same time. Even the way his hand rested on the child's head, as if soothing him as they died, trying to comfort him as best he could before taking their last breaths.

"How can you tell?" Pitch asked, face twisted with pain, clearly uncomfortable being here, the other bearing the same look.

"It's only a guess, but probably the right one. The father apparently couldn't stand raising a child who bore the face of a dog, so poisoned him, even himself, a suicide murder."

"What about the woman in the tank?"

"I'm about to find out," she spoke as she got to her feet, going over to the near luminescent glass, placing a hand over it.

Under her breath, she muttered what sounded like ancient words, spells almost, the two unable to hear, not able to bring themselves closer to the dead bodies.

Her eyes glowed faint lavender with shadows dancing within, her hand glowing the same, tendrils of the colors floating through the glass. Soon enough they were connected to the body inside, attaching themselves to the rotting flesh as if they were vines from a plant.

What felt like an eternity, she pulled her hand away, her eyes bitter and cold, concern washing over the two enough to ignore their sick stomachs and join her side.

"What did you see?" the elder spirit asked.

He was hesitant to place a hand on her shoulder, scared of her lashing out if still under the spell's effects.

"I saw it through her body, through what is remained of her eyes and mind. She was pregnant with twins, she was stressed and angry with stray dogs her and her husband took in barking nonstop. She killed the dogs and as punishment from the gods, her sons were deformed, turned into hybrids of human and canine."

"Did she…did she kill one of them?" Pitch asked, his voice revealing his fear.

"Yes, when they were still newborns," she growled, a noise escaping her throat, sounding almost like a sob. "She killed her own baby, her own flesh and blood!"

"If she killed one, then…the father must've stopped her, is that right?" Jack asked, hands clenching his staff. He was far too scared to grab the redhead's hand or arm with the same reason the other didn't.

"Yes, but he killed her. It looked like it might've been an accident. I-I could only see through her vision, so I can't be fully sure unless I try looking through her husband. Goddamn I wish Digi or Nina were here, they're better at this than I am" she groaned, slapping a hand to her face, ignoring the pain of her glasses digging into her. "I think _I'm_ going to be sick."

"I think we got enough. Let's just try and find that spirit and Tooth," the teen spoke up, grabbing her hand, seeing her face pale, making his heart feel like it dropped into his stomach.

"Yeah, a child's spirit can be more dangerous than one that is of an adult."

Understanding, they followed her cautiously, eyes wide with wary, darting around for every dark corner that could pose a threat.

Jack made himself levitate off the ground, refusing to let his feet make contact with the floor when they had to cross over the bodies. Although, he also wanted to avoid any broken glass or whatnot that was scattered on the floor as well, the other two either avoiding or were crunched without worry under their shoes.

He couldn't hold back a shiver, feeling so many emotions tearing through him. He was angry at the mother very much like the redhead is, disgusted what she did to her own flesh and blood. The teen could only guess his friend admitted to feeling sick wasn't so much over the deaths, but maybe the selfishness of the mother at that very moment when she killed those dogs and later her newborn son.

Did that other child know he had a brother? That he only looked like this because of his mother's actions?

He found himself so heavily distracted in his thoughts, he just about screamed when a hand landed on his shoulder, realizing it was Pitch's.

"You need to calm down, besides being scared, you're fuming with rage. You're going to turn this place into a block of ice if you don't keep your temper in check," the elder spirit warned, pointing to the dangerous amount of frost that formed around the teen.

"Over here, I found the portal!" Caitlin called out, startling the pair as they rushed to her side, stopping when seeing it.

Before them looked like floating water, the liquid, if it could be called that, rippling nonstop. They could see through it, see the rest of the room, but knew better. Aside from seeing through the odd doorway, they could also see their reflection show on the otherworldly surface.

"What do we do?" Jack questioned, trying to stop his nonstop shaking. He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, leaving him to look up into blue eyes.

"Both of you hold onto me as tight as you can," she spoke softly, feeling Pitch grab her free arm, clinging to it as hard as he could. "And be ready to fight."

Nodding, the teen took hold of her hand as tight as he could, his grip on his shepherd's crook still tight to the point his pale knuckles grew even whiter.

With shaky breaths, the three stepped through, engulfed in a world of darkness, a dank and mildew like smell filling the air, replacing the rotting corpses.

Jack was about to let go to explore and hopefully find his friend and get out of here, but the other wouldn't let go. He barely had to even glance at her before she spoke up.

"Don't move," she hissed dangerously, "not until I say so."

"How…" he started before the other spoke up, keeping his trembling voice as soft as it would let him.

"Just don't move, please."

A deathly chill filled the teen, scared of what spooked them at first before hearing a dreadful noise. There was something moving next to him, bones cracking and popping with each shift, hot breath felt despite being somewhat distant, it was close enough.

He wanted to squeeze his eyes shut, wish it was just a bad dream, which Pitch just happened to have a really sick sense of humor. He truly prayed that it was a stupid prank going terribly wrong by the other.

He wasn't sure if it was so, if the others are either in on it as twisted as it sounds or victims of the prank as well.

But it didn't matter, at the pit of his stomach, he knew it wasn't a joke; the sensations were far too real for any dream to produce. While the chance of it being a nightmare was likely, that Pitch is the cause, he knew it wasn't true. He knew the man changed greatly, becoming someone one would admire for what he has not only embraced but is learning to better control for the sake of children.

Feeling freezing tears prickle his eyes almost painfully, Jack was able to shift his eyes, doing everything in his power to keep still. Just on the corner of his eyes, he could spot the two, seeing their faces were aimed in his direction already, frozen in time. He could practically see his reflection off their eyes, but it was too dark to see what was past him, what made them freeze, making him stay still to survive.

Refusing to look at the other side, terrified what would happen if he made eye contact with whatever was there, dreading over what it is. Instead, he scanned the rest of the room, wondering where they were now, what kind of spirit world they were in.

They were in what looked like a basement, the walls high, reaching into the shadows, pipes and rotting wood strewn about on walls, visible sections of ceiling, and the floor itself.

In front of them sat what appeared to be an old stone like bathtub, unsure if it was filled or left empty. Not that it really mattered, they weren't here for a spa treatment, they wanted to save their friend and take care of the spirit plaguing this building so they could escape from extremist humans.

When stepping through, the three were not expecting themselves to land here, let alone find how tight the walls were, the walkway leaving enough room.

Pitch and Caitlin were closer to the wall, Jack left farthest, but far enough from the other wall, a possible blessing for what was there.

Sitting on the wall, was some deranged and twisted spider like creature, growling and snarling softly, sniffing the air.

It looked human, no was human in shape, bones visible under the skin, a filthy looking diaper or some form of padded underpants tied around the tiny waist.

The figure's skin was filthy, caked in dirt, blood, and sweat. Nails were long and broken in parts, more than likely due to climbing walls and hunting.

However, what left the two adults in more fear was the size of the body and shape of the head. Its form was small enough to be recognized as a child, a splitting image of the mummified corpse they found if it were still alive.

"C-Cait…" Jack could hardly finish his sentence, tears threatening to fall, feeling the hot breath draw closer to his face.

His body began to tremble, fear engulfing him completely, making him want to scream and run as far as his legs would take him. He didn't care if he could fight it; he just wanted to run from horrible and terrifying spirit.

"Trust me, Jack, I won't let him hurt you," the redhead reassured, giving his hand an extra squeeze to remind him he wasn't alone.

Taking a deep breath, the redhead without warning violently yanked the teen towards her, making him feel like his limb would pop out of its socket.

He let out a startled cry, not expecting it as did Pitch when he came crashing face first into his chest, the two nearly toppling into a mess.

The deformed spirit lunged for the teen, but the moment the redhead let go of the spirit's hand, she sent her freed fist into its jaw, sending it crashing back into the wall with a sickening crunch and animal like scream.

"Caitlin! He's getting away!" Pitch screamed as he held Jack by the shoulders, supporting him barely.

"Go get Tooth! I sense her down there! I've got the kid!" the woman shouted as she took chase after the spirit as it attempted to escape up the wall.

Knowing that she was right, they raced down the hallway, going through room after room, following the twisting paths.

As they ran, neither letting go of the other's hand, scared to do so. It felt like the place was changing, twisting itself. Without the Cateron here to guide them, both refused to let go in fear of being separated if one got ahead of the other or worse, one tripped and was left behind by accident. It was bad enough Tooth was missing and now the redhead was off chasing an angry spirit, they didn't need to lose each other.

"Tooth! Where are you?" Jack shouted into the echoing darkness.

At this point, the unshed tears now flowed like a frozen river, but he ignored them, his mind buzzing with a multitude of thoughts.

He ignored the pain in his feet, the splinters of wood and stone biting into them, bruising and cutting them nonstop.

"Tooth!" he heard Pitch holler, voice desperate, knowing he was just as afraid without having to be a creature of darkness.

"Jack? Jack! Pitch!" a familiar voice sobbed loudly.

Immediately, a familiar shape formed from the dark halls, flying straight into their arms, just about toppling them over from the brute force.

"You're hurt!" the teen gasped.

Looking at her, he could see blood covering her figure, feathers obviously ruffled and torn out, leaving bits of skin exposed.

"I'll live," she panted heavily, "how did you two get here?"

"Caitlin was with us; right now she's chasing that spirit down…" Pitch started before the girl interrupted in a near shriek.

"I saw his memories! He's just a child! He's scared, angry and confused…we can't destroy him, we can't let…"

"Don't worry, I won't," a voice reassured, the others turning to see the redhead walking up to them.

She was covered in bruises and cuts as well as large bite marks on her arms and shoulders. It didn't take long for them to notice that her glasses were missing, no signs of them stuffed in her pocket, meaning they fell or were stolen from her.

"He did a hell of a number on you," the eldest spirit muttered, shocked that she didn't have the broken spirit in her possession.

"Yeah, well that happens when fighting a spirit that's assumed the form of an eight year old and has the mindset of a two week old."

"Where is he?" the fairy asked worriedly.

"Got away, sneaky bastard took off with my glasses even. I was forced to let him go when he lunged for my throat," the other answered, shakily holding a bloodied hand up to her neck, clearly spooked by the action. "I've never seen such an angry spirit of this magnitude. He not only is young, but aged himself to the last point his brother was at before _he_ died."

"Shit!" the teen cursed, hands trembling, trying to calm himself, failing miserably.

"Tooth, how were you able to see his memories? He couldn't have had baby teeth," the tallest Guardian asked.

He carefully watched the redhead use her alchemy to heal some of the fairy's injuries and regrow the lost feathers. She was still a wreck, but nowhere near as bad as before, meaning the Cateron was getting weary.

When noticing Jack's injured feet, she even went and healed them; taking chunks of her jacket off, tying them around them to add some protection.

Despite her obvious exhaustion, she did heal herself, focusing mostly on the more serious injuries such as the bites. Anything that remained was either bloodstains, or her wounds were now less severe.

"I'm not sure. One minute I was going back downstairs to you guys, next thing I know…I felt teeth, fangs around my throat, slamming me to the ground. I must've passed out because I woke up here. For the memories…it's hard to explain, it's almost like I dreamt it, but I knew they were real, like I was relieving that poor child's life again and again."

"We can discuss that later. Right now, we need to get out of here, and I _don't_ recommend the way we came in. The kid's probably waiting for us and is pissed that we got away. Probably more so with me since I sucker punched him."

"How are we going to get him next time? I doubt he'll leave us alone now," the dark clad man asked.

"Now we actually know what we're dealing with, I want to get Tooth out of here and safely with North and the others. As for facing the kid, we may have to knock him out in order to catch him without becoming a chew toy."

"What do you mean?" the fairy asked.

"He may be a spirit, but due to his panting when running from me, he must need sleep, meaning we can put him to sleep."

"So you're thinking about bringing Sandy along on the next ride?" Jack asked in a hollow laugh, his body still shaking heavily from earlier.

"Yes, I would've used my Sleep Card, but whatever air is in here, it's blocking my power. But none of your powers are blocked it seems, so it looks like it'll work in our favor."

"I'd volunteer in using my power…but that would be a huge mistake I'm sure," Pitch mumbled softly.

"I did think about asking you, but you're right sadly, it may cause more harm to us _and_ the spirit," the redhead sighed, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

The foursome traversed through the dark halls, keeping close and away from the walls as best they can.

Due to how dark the shadows were, not even the newest Guardian being able to see far with his accustomed eyes.

He couldn't tell when the angry spirit might strike again, less it made noise with growls or snarls. But with the sounds of pipes and dripping water made it somewhat harder to pinpoint what was what. Even the sounds of their feet crunching on dirt and the occasional broken glass or whatever was on the floor made him and the rest jumpy.

While battered and bruised, Caitlin stayed in the rear, giving her the greatest view, making sure no one was left behind or left exposed for a sneak attack.

She refused to lose any of her friends to this spirit; she nearly lost Tooth to this thing, she'll never make that mistake again.

She was angry with herself for not being able to use her cards, to summon any to help them get out of here faster.

She could try a dimensional tear; sure that it'd work, but was afraid of what would happen if the spirit attacks or whether or not they'll be able to return to get the others.

The mere thought sent chills through her, not wishing to worry the four eagerly waiting for their return, making the three with her worry constantly if not get angry for leaving them behind. She couldn't do that to any of them.

However, as with the newest Guardian, not even Caitlin's vision could pierce through the darkness, with or without the full usage of her sight. It was almost as if it the very shadows themselves were a physical wall than what they really were. With that knowledge, they had to be extra careful from here on out, watching one another's backs.

"How do you think we'll get out of here?" Jack asked after several minutes of strained silence passed by.

"He has a way to cross between worlds, that's obvious enough. And I'm sure that he has more than one pathway. The realm of spirits, a personal one such as this one, bends to their master's will, whether they know it or not," the redhead explained as they walked for what now felt like hours.

Eventually they came across what looked like a similar portal as the one they first entered, but they moved away. Even if the three couldn't properly sense things the way the eldest could, they still felt a dark chill run through them, telling them not to go through. So they moved away, searching more around, finding nothing.

Tooth collapsed to her knees, her wings having grown so sore, feeling like she was flying for an eternity.

"Come on, climb onto my back," Pitch offered as he knelt down for her to climb up.

He knew that Jack would have too much trouble trying to juggle her and his staff if he offered, plus the two were of similar height and weight. There was a chance he could exhaust himself completely if he did try.

As for Caitlin, she needed her hands free to fight and possibly subdue to the angry spirit with minimal damage inflicted onto her. Although, the mere thought of them fighting a child, spirit or not, it made him feel sick, more so as he recalled having once threatened a child's life in his own madness and grief.

"Thanks," he heard the fairy whisper, clearly exhausted.

He felt her climb on, supporting her legs while her arms wrapped around his shoulders as tight as she could without hurting him.

"Try to stay awake, I don't want to give you nightmares," he muttered softly.

"I'm not gonna blame you if I do get any," she chuckled lightly, her head resting, eyes growing heavier and heavier.

"Quiet!" the redhead hissed, hearing something in the distance, the others growing still, unsure what was happening.

Jack found himself stepping closer to his fellow Guardians, readying his staff, keeping blue eyes alert as the Caterian readied herself for an attack as well.

Soft growls returned, but this time followed by whimpers, tensing up the four, Tooth no longer feeling tired after the redhead's outburst.

Hesitantly they followed the sounds, finding a doorway they didn't expect to find, almost as if it were left open for them now that the noises began.

"Should we really go in?" the teen asked, looking between the others.

"We don't have much of a choice, at this rate; we'll just be wandering until all of us faint from exhaustion," Caitlin sighed as she stood closest to the doorway.

"Should one of us go in?"

"Too risky, the world's far too unpredictable. We're best to continue moving together."

"Makes sense, but what are we going to do? We don't know what's in there," Tooth whimpered softly. Her delicate hands dug slightly into Pitch's shoulders, her wings keeping still with occasional tremors.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Caitlin's got something put together to keep us all safe," the nightmare king reassured, almost sounding as if he was trying to convince himself as well.

"Not a full proof plan, but better than nothing."

"What is it then?"

"I'll go in first, Pitch and Tooth stay as close to me as possible. Jack, I you bring up the rear and stay as close as you can."

"Got it."

"We don't have much of a choice, do we?"

"Sadly no."

The four took a deep breath as they stepped into the darkened doorway, the sounds growing louder and louder with each step taken.

* * *

Would love to hear what you guys think, so please Read and Review.


	16. Chapter 16

"Still asleep?" North asked, having walked back into the room, spotting Sandy sitting next to the unconscious rabbit.

Symbols fluttered above his head while nodding, the two enough to say what was on all their minds.

Baby Tooth was sitting in the golden man's hands, sorrow etched into her features, a few tear droplets falling onto him.

He gently petted her, an attempt to ease her without knocking her out, desperate for company as much as she needed it.

Sandy looked up when hearing the extra bed creak, knowing the larger Guardian sat down, a heavy sigh escaping him, sounding exhausted.

"I worry for them. Caitlin seemed so scared for us. Now we lose Tooth and may lose Caitlin, Jack, and Pitch as well," the Christmas spirit muttered softly, resting his head in his hands, shaking slightly.

Angry chirps were heard, catching his attention when seeing Baby Tooth had shot out of the sandman's hands and into the older looking man's face. He didn't need to understand her or have Sandy try to translate to know what she was saying, it was loud and clear.

"I'm sorry, I feel helpless, not going with them. I should have more faith in Caitlin, in others and myself."

Feeling a tugging on his sleeve, he looked over, reading the symbols flying about the small man's head.

_Don't feel sorry, we made this decision because we love her. She's just like us. She protects children as much as she'll protect adults. Caitlin will help us get stronger, I'm sure of it._

The older winter spirit couldn't hold back a heartfelt laugh, slapping his knee when translating the golden images.

"You are right, old friend, Caitlin is like us! She has been Guardian longer than all of us, longer than Man in Moon! We will get stronger, aspire to share her strength. With it, we will protect many more children. We will protect her sons and daughters when they need it."

_Don't forget Caitlin's grandchildren!_ Sandy laughed, their smiles brightening.

"Ah yes, we must not forget grandchildren!" North laughed, feeling better talking with his friend, even seeing Baby Tooth looking better. "Ah, if only we become useful while we wait for return."

An exclamation point appeared above the sandman's head, as if a thought crossed his mind right then and there. Before either spirit could ask him what he was up to, the golden man shot out of the room.

After a couple of minutes, he came back, holding a black laptop with lavender shaded patterns decorated across in a mix of swirls and wildflowers. If neither knew the redhead enough to know her favorite colors, they almost would think it wasn't hers due to how feminine it looked compared to her demeanor.

"Who would'a thought she had a girly side?" a tired voice chuckled.

"Bunny! You are awake!"

"Yeah no thanks to you blokes," the rabbit groaned as he held his head, still trying to shake his head free of any leftover Dreamsand and general exhaustion.

A flurry of near angry and worried symbols burst above the sandman's head, the rabbit swatting the sand away with a paw.

"Slowdown will ya?"

"Sandy is only scolding you for attacking the waitress when Tooth go missing."

"Kinda figured, so where are the others?"

"Caitlin, Jack, and Pitch have gone to find Tooth and angry spirit."

"How long ago was it?"

"Two days."

"Two days? I've been out that long?"

"Yes, seems you needed rest after outburst. Are you calmer than before? Will not go attacking people again?"

"Yeah, yeah, so what's with the laptop?"

_She gave me the password so we could log in whenever we want. Thought while we wait, we could do research on Caitlin's enemies, learn more about Heartless and other evil beings she and her friends and family fight daily. If we know more about them, it might make it easier for her to teach Jack, Pitch, and Tooth about them. Especially if we know ourselves, we can help explain as much as we can to them._

"Guess we can't go after the Three Musketeers then?"

"Afraid not. Spirit is strong for taking Tooth without warning. Caitlin left us watching you, make sure the spirit cannot take you next. Told us though if things got ugly, send Baby Tooth or Sandy off to find them," North explained.

"Of course," the rabbit laughed bitterly, starting to feel useless before laying his eyes on the electronic device. "Guess we'll use our time doing research then?"

Nodding happily, Sandy used his Dreamsand to hop onto the bed, then used the golden grains to create a more spacious desk for the others to peer over.

"That thing have a power cord?" the Pooka questioned when the other was about to turn the device on after shifting a few grains of sand to give it proper airflow.

Immediately the sandman stopped, as if he realized it, slamming his face into the desk, a few unintelligible symbols buzzing over his head as he slid off the bed. He hurried out, taking another couple minutes, coming back with a blush across his face, a black cord in possession.

His face started to turn a darker shade when hearing the rabbit start snickering, but began laughing when hearing him yelp. When he had looked to see why he cried out, he spotted Baby Tooth pinching and pulled his whiskers.

Seeing her stand up for him was nice, cheering him up as he got back on the bed once more after tossing the cord onto the mattress.

The Guardian of Hope helped with plugging the cord into the wall while he worked on plugging the other end into the computer.

"So what do we look up?" North asked after a moment of silence passed save for the clicking of keys as the Guardian of Dreams typed in the password and got things set up. He remembered seeing her play with it, hanging over her shoulder or on her lap, knowing she was used to it with her own kids.

Though, it also worked in his favor in having seen enough dreams from smart kids or finding one or two still up past bedtime, working on homework or playing games. It was enough for him to get the gist on how these things worked, and seeing North appearing familiar was a relief. Then again, he is Father Christmas; he should know these things in case he ever got a letter from a child wishing for a computer or particular computer game.

"Why not look up more about these Heartless and others like 'em?"

Sandy nodded, pulling up a files related species, using a search engine to find what they wanted. From there, they read each file talking about the basic Heartless before going in depth for each individual breed.

"Okay, I get they're bad and all, but who in their right mind decided to make them look that cute?" Bunny mused when looking at a few types, surprised at how harmless they looked.

"Probably to bring down guard. Remember few evil spirits back home when fighting Sandy? They underestimate him, thought he was cute and harmless?" North chuckled, patting the smaller male on the back, seeing he was grinning quite mischievously.

"True."

A few squeaks and giggles escaped Baby Tooth as she buzzed about before settling once finding a spot.

"Creatures that helped make and protect both dreams and nightmares by eating them and replacing with the opposite? Now that's a new one," the rabbit awed when they looked at more files. They had since gone through the rest of the Heartless species and now worked on the next listed species, Dream Eaters. Elbowing his friend, he gave a chuckle, "Maybe you and Pitch should think about getting a few of those things after the war?"

Sandy gave a light glare, but dropped it as the four read about the different kinds, surprised there were such creatures similar to their own powers. But these Dream Eaters were far too similar with how Pitch and Sandy worked, erasing each other's work with a simple touch. It was a tad frightening if not disturbing when thinking about it. Only difference the two dream makers and these Dream Eaters have would be that, the two spirits create dreams and nightmares, not eating them then replacing it with the opposite.

Finishing with that, they soon found themselves reading about creatures known as Unversed, followed by another species known as Nobodies, the other half of the Heartless that makes up the entire being.

Reading all of this, it was absolutely fascinating, the four engrossed as they read about other species commonly found such as Pokémon, Digimon, the cards, demons, fairies, the list going on.

The most expansive information however were the demons mentioned, finding they were branched off in different groups. Some were data based from an interesting dimension the redhead had traveled to, having to tame and befriend these demons, even making new recruitments for the war. Other demons were more common, more familiar if one were to think about them at any point in time.

While they didn't read about every single species listed, they got enough of an idea, knowing they could always go back to read about them if they really wanted too.

"How long do you think it'll take those idiots to find Tooth and give that spirit hell?" Bunny asked after North came back, food in hand.

Because he was the most human looking, he was safest in venturing out to purchase food, using the money the redhead left behind, knowing she did so on purpose. She wasn't about to leave them alone without means of feeding themselves if she was leaving for a while. Though he did worry how she and the guys must be doing, how Tooth is.

"I do not know, but I am sure they will find her soon, that they will stop the spirit one way or another."

"Hold up there, Sandy, I saw something with those digital devil things," the furry Guardian spoke up, placing a paw on his shoulder, leaning in close.

Curious, he scrolled back, going through the list of demons.

"Orthrus. Pixie. Cait Sith. Angel. Beelzebub…crikey!" The rabbit instantly burst out laughing when seeing the demon that caught his eye. "Frostbite's gonna blow a fuse!"

"A demon named Jack Frost?" North mused when seeing the creature, including similar variations known as Black Frost.

_At least their cute compared to other demons_ Sandy mused with his sand as he pulled up a few other demons that weren't so pleasant to look at.

"Shame they aren't here to see this," the rabbit snickered, imagining how Jack would react when seeing the cute little snowman demon sharing his name.

Realizing what he said, he tensed when feeling the sandman tremble, clearly upset over the words, regardless how innocent it sounded.

Another pinch was felt, knowing it was Baby Tooth when she began letting out a few angry squeaks.

"Sorry mate, but they're strong, remember that," the rabbit reassured, seeing the edge of the other's eyes begin to water. "Caitlin isn't gonna let anything happen to Tooth and the others, you know that."

_Who's going to keep her safe?_ The sand message literally held the words, no intricate or simple symbols before falling away back into the clothing and desk.

Feeling his shoulders tense, the rabbit let out a small sigh, rubbing the back of his head, unsure how to respond to that one. He was only grateful when North added his two cents.

"Caitlin has fought for many years. She knows what to expect. She's no fool. She will let Jack, Tooth, and Pitch protect her as she protects them."

Sandy seemed to have settled some due to his words, but he was still upset regardless, the other two having to think of something to distract the spirit.

While the short male was the eldest and one of the wisest, he was also for the most part innocent, almost naïve even. He would try to put up a strong front, especially in front of Tooth and Jack, but if alone or around Caitlin, that crumbles away into a mess of tears if upset.

Other than that, he would have a giant smile on his face, at least while he's awake, something they noticed he's been doing often. It could only be assumed it's because he doesn't have to put kids to sleep with his sand, leaving him with more energy to spare, making him somewhat of a handful in entertaining. Thankfully, due to Caitlin's presence, he's glued to her as often as he can, the two sharing conversations, the elder of the two learning fast with understanding his sand language.

Then again, it _did_ make sense really; the sandman _is_ the Guardian of Dreams, meaning that he not only protects children's dreams, but the innocence of their minds. But to ensure that, his own mind would have to have been innocent for the most part, leading to some of his antics sometimes viewed as being childish. Whether it was from North running out of eggnog and he had to wait for more to be mixed up, or he's trying to get their attention and throwing an absolute fit to the point he would grab an elf and shake it around like a rattle to get the bell to work.

A beeping noise caught their attention, dragging them out of their thoughts, seeing a message popping up.

"Should we click on it?" Bunny asked, an eyebrow raised.

_Might make them worry more if we don't answer it._

"Sandy makes good point, we don't have choice," North sighed as the sandman clicked the message, the four startled when the message revealed to be a video.

"Caitlin? Where the hell are you?" a female voice snapped, the image of a woman appearing on the screen.

Once it came into focus, revealing her fully, they could only wonder who she was to know their friend.

"She ain't here, Sheila, what do you want with her?" the rabbit questioned, giving a slight scowl when taking in her features.

"Who are you?"

"Friends of Caitlin, she has become teacher for us!" the elder spirit laughed proudly. "I am North Pole. That is Bunny. This is Sandy, and this little lady is Baby Tooth."

"So the ditz got more allies?"

Immediately a flurry of angry symbols came bursting from above Sandy's head, face puffed up in anger, wishing he could actually talk to scream in her face.

"What's his problem?" the woman asked, giving a weird look, clearly not expecting strange symbols appearing like that.

"Sandy is not pleased you insult friend."

"She's used to it, speaking of, where is she? Doubt she'd leave her laptop unattended."

"Why not start introducing yourself, mate?" Bunny questioned, giving the woman a glare, seeing she returned the gesture.

"Digitana Data, I'm sure she's mentioned me."

"Yeah, she's mentioned you a few times; least we know we're all on the same side."

"If you weren't, I'd already be down there kicking your asses."

"Try it."

"Bunny, calm down, no fighting," North chuckled nervously, hoping to keep his furry friend from doing something foolish.

"So, where is she?"

"Looking for a friend of ours. She was kidnapped by some sort of angry spirit. She went with a couple others to help her."

"How long ago was it?"

"Two days, almost going three."

"Nothing to worry about then."

"Nothing to worry about? What the hell do you mean?"

"Start worrying if it takes longer than two weeks. But knowing Caitlin, she's taking her sweet ass time."

"I don't know; this hotel we're at, it has some pretty shady history."

"What do you mean?"

Looking between themselves, North explained everything they had heard about from beginning to right now as they sit. The duration, the green eyes slowly grew wider, as if what she heard was something unreal, not that they blamed her.

"Okay, I can see why you four would be freaking out, but nothing to worry about regarding the ditz, she can hold her own. It'd be like trying to kill a weed, she keeps coming back no matter how battered and bruised she gets. I've seen the idiot take a literal cannonball to the stomach and chest more times than I care to remember."

"We knew not of that, but know a lot about her…" North muttered softly, the woman hearing it apparently by how her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hell do you mean?"

Sandy immediately began another flurry of symbols, trying to be slower and calmer, grateful she translated.

_Our friend, Pitch, he accidentally saw into her memories, namely those that are her nightmares. It was an accident, a demon she helped us hunt really exhausted her more than she thought. And after Pitch saw her memories, we…we made him tell us what happened to her from when she was thirteen to the end of the planet's lifecycle._

"And she didn't try whooping your asses for that? Would've thought she'd get pissed off for that."

"She did, probably was going to ream us a new one. But she settled when seeing Pitch look so guilty as the rest of us," Bunny added.

"So she forgave you?"

"She tried apologizing to Pitch," North started before the rabbit threw his two cents in.

"But he called her an idiot for bottling her emotions up so much and trying to apologize for something he did wrong. He even called himself an idiot for not pulling out of her nightmares, letting us pressure him to telling."

"Sounds like her. She's very protective over those younger than her, namely men. Sexist I know, but it's due to her species. She's had to get used to protecting guys daily, be it her sons, her people, or even a random stranger. She'll protect girls of course, but not as much if they show being capable of holding their own in battle. Same with any guy who can hold his own."

"Makes sense, noticed Sandy and Pitch grow especially close with Caitlin," the Christmas spirit stated as he glanced down.

"Then you better make sure they hold their own especially well when it comes fighting."

_What do you mean?_ the sand wrote above their master's head.

"While it makes her fight extra hard to protect loved ones, it's also one of her own personal weaknesses. While she may not hesitate so much if you're controlled, she's learned ways of breaking them free using her shadows. But if held hostage by particular demons, she'll either go momentarily mad to save them, or willing to sacrifice herself to let them be spared."

"So…so anyone she close too…they are used as scapegoat?"

"Afraid so."

Immediately, Sandy's face fell into a deep frown, realizing he could end up being the redhead's downfall if he isn't careful. Anyone really, if none of them are careful and she was paying extra attention too during the fight.

"Don't get so down, judging by your looks; you haven't seen her in full action yet. Just wait until she really lets it loose with her powers. She's a walking, ticking time bomb with the strength over four hundred million men. She isn't going to go down that easily. She's got a family to raise still, grandkids to see, friends to hang with, people to lead. That and she's just plain stubborn as hell."

At this, the other two were snickering, even Sandy starting to perk up, imagining a bunch of people trying to take her down and she just bowls through them.

"And there are those wings of hers, chances of her getting hurt are more out of stupidity than anything else if it's a common foot soldier," the woman practically bragged. As she talked, she had pulled out a cigarette, lighting it as she chuckled at old memories.

"Her wings? They're strong; we know, she used them to carry us after putting us through a training exercise…or test to be precise."

Raising an eyebrow at that, clearly not recognizing what they mean by what she might've done, she shook it off. "No, no, of course they're strong enough to carry extra weight. No, she can transform her wings; literally change the genetic structure in her wings to solidify into pure diamonds. They make the perfect armor when blocking attacks, rarely being broken through. Plus, this is something I will admit to being a little jealous over. She and others like her who have feathers on their wings to turn into diamond, but scatter them like bullets and arrows. Ever get hit by something like that?"

"Safely say, no, but can guess it hurt very much."

"Almost an instant kill depending on who and what she's fighting."

"Sounds like a pretty sweet skill to have."

"Exactly, so you guys gonna stop freaking out over her? Namely the golden creampuff?"

At this, sand blew out of his ears and nose, clearly showing he was fuming at the insult, not helping when the others chuckled. Giving a glare, he punched the two guys, lightly tapping Baby Tooth on the forehead when she was giggling nonstop.

"Sandy is back to old self then?" North chuckled, having not felt anything really from the smaller man's punch, but did amuse him by jokingly rubbing his arm.

"But from what you told me about this world you're in, be careful while she's not there to bail your sorry asses. If things get ugly and she's not back yet, call me and I'll be there as fast as I can. She'd kill me if I didn't and I knew you were in potential shit."

"Glad to know she's got you trained," Bunny teased, crossing his arms, a smug look on his face.

"Watch it furball!"

"I'm so scared."

"Ditz hasn't told you what I am, hasn't she?"

"That you're a Digital; we can look that up until she gets back. We were occupying our time reading about different species."

"I'm much more than a Digital; I'm also capable of transforming into a creature long extinct. Ever hear of a dire wolf?"

"Not really all that intimidating, Sheila," the rabbit started before pinching Sandy's cheeks with a scowl. "Shut it you!" The small man made a small scene from years ago of the Pooka being chased around by a greyhound, showing how scared he was getting attacked.

"Yeah, how about one larger than a horse?"

At this, the rabbit stopped his torture on the sandman, the look on his face showing absolute terror, knowing this wasn't going to be something he could fight off easily.

Sneezing a bit from a flurry of golden sand, not enough to knock him out, just gaining his attention. When he looked down at the grinning sandman, or appeared to be grinning due to a finger pulling his mouth, the other trying to spit out any loose fur.

At this point, North just ignored them, allowing them to fight their own battle, knowing they wouldn't really hurt each other. Maybe a bruise or pulled hairs, but nothing severe. He felt Baby Tooth land on his shoulder obviously wanting to stay out of their brawl.

"She's gonna have her hands full, least the ditz likes a challenge," Digi chuckled before giving a final farewell to the foursome.

* * *

Would love to hear what you guys think, so please Read and Review.


	17. Chapter 17

"The hell?" Caitlin groaned, shielding her eyes from a bright light, finding themselves in what looked like a bedroom. It was brightly lit, natural light flowing from the windows not far from her and the others.

"Where are we?" Tooth asked as she was soon set down, enough of her strength returning to stand at least.

"To be, I'm not entirely sure. I've dealt with thousands of souls, but as I said before, never one this angry and confused. But I think I'm starting to understand, but I won't know until we can catch him."

A shriek was heard, sending terrified chills down the spines of the remaining three, sending them into a near frenzy.

Pitch was the first to react, forming a pair of short swords, eyes narrowed as he readied himself. Arming himself with one sword, the other was tossed to Jack to give him some protection, more so when seeing he hadn't tried making a weapon to defend himself.

To be honest, Pitch combat skills regarding swords are a bit rusty, but it's better than trying to swing a giant scythe around or throw spears and arrows in such a confide space.

Small shadows were whipping around Caitlin's hand, almost looking like a blunt weapon as she and the two glanced at Tooth, seeing the spirit was behind her. His constantly popping joints were loud as his arms were around her waist; muzzle burrowed into her, animal like howls and whines echoing just as loud if not louder.

"Is he…is he crying?" Jack asked as he stared wide eyed at what was happening.

"He's scared…" Pitch whispered, sharing the same look as the teenager.

"I think he's imprinted on you," the redhead nearly stuttered, the shadows dispersing from her hand.

"What?" the fairy gasped as she tentatively looked behind, seeing the spirit cling to her so desperately. "Why me?"

"Aside from being the Guardian of Memories, you're also like a mother to a lot of children who do get a chance to see you. I think he can sense you wouldn't hurt him, at least I hope so," the teen explained.

He let the older spirit next to him reclaim the sword, knowing they had no need for weapons when seeing their redheaded friend disarm herself, even letting go of her sword, letting it rest comfortably at her hip.

The room felt more inviting than dangerous the more they looked around. No darkness, no smell of death. It was bright, felt comfortable even, as if it could be a cozy little apartment.

With a trembling hand, Tooth let her hand fall gently on the young spirit's head, fingers running through dirty and greasy hair. Feeling the spirit flinch slightly, an animal like whimper escaping, she kept her hand there, continuously stroking the hair in a comforting manner.

She remembered doing this for Jack several times, the first being when they thought they lost Sandy and the poor kid was beating himself up over it. Other times since then, was due to various incidents that occurred that really rattled the white haired boy.

Recalling those memories, it made her realize that the spirit they were going up against was really nothing more than a child, a baby no less.

Knowledge in hand, she managed to twist herself around, letting her instincts take over, managing to pry the boy away. Resting her tiny hands on his shoulders, she moved one to his face, not once flinching when he jerked at first. He was scared; she reminded herself, hoping he won't panic and attack as she brushed some of the hair out of his face.

"I don't know if you can understand me or if you can even talk, but please hear me out," the fairy spoke softly and calmly.

The hybrid spirit made a noise, sounding like he was agreeing to her one sided terms, settling down as he briefly pulled away, hopping onto the bed, appearing like an eager child awaiting a story.

She gently sat down, the spirit crouching low, the only way he can walk comfortably from the looks of it, where his joints made the least amount of noise.

"We need to get out of here, get back to our friends. But we want to bring you along. You don't deserve staying here. You're just a baby, you need to be surrounded by people who can love you, not fear you."

With hesitant steps, Pitch step forward, earning himself a growl, the other stepping back a bit, shooting his hands up in defense.

"Easy, I agree with Tooth. You and I are similar. We were both alone for what felt like an eternity. It's painful being alone, I'm sure, but remaining here alone won't do you any good. It almost destroyed me completely. I wouldn't even be with these guys if she hadn't put her faith and compassion to me." As he talked, he made a gesture towards the redhead, causing the child to look between them, appearing confused.

"I apologize for striking you earlier," Caitlin spoke up suddenly, as if knowing why the spirit looked skeptic of the nightmare maker's words. "If I had known sooner what you were, _who_ you were sooner, I would have been more reasonable in my actions. I was only doing what I felt best to protect my friends. Whether you forgive me or not, do not condone the others for my actions. We were all afraid, for ourselves and each other."

Still appearing skeptical, the dog hybrid looked up at Tooth, dark eyes staring deep into her, enough for her to understand his unspoken questions.

"I've known them for a long time now. They're safe to trust and speak the truth, I can assure you that," she cooed as she gently petted his matted hair.

"You don't have to worry, now that we know you're not evil, we wanna make it up to you," Jack reassured, starting to feel safer with the spirit.

He watched with kind eyes as the spirit leaned into the fairy's gentle touches, clearly enjoying the comforting words and touches.

While the young spirit couldn't talk, only bark or whine, the four were more than capable of translating, understanding what he meant. Despite a little shaken, they were able to have the spirit, once he settled, lead them to a doorway, his mind appearing to focus more and more, leading them out of his twisted world.

Just like the doorway when they first entered the spirit's world, they looked at it, watching the spirit sitting on his haunches, appearing brighter and happier. However, they noticed he wasn't making any motion to go through as well.

"You're coming with us too. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left you here alone," Tooth stated as she knelt down so she could be eye level with the child.

"None of us would," Caitlin added, grateful that while the child didn't appear to fully trust her, had enough to not lash out. She knew it might be a while due to their conflict, but felt their potential friendship might grow over time.

The hybrid made a noise, almost like he was questioning them for a moment, but after looking at Tooth for reassurance, he eventually submitted. Keeping close to the fairy, he followed the four through the portal, leading them back to the world of the living.

"Are we back?" Jack questioned when they stepped through fully, finding themselves in what looked like the living room as before.

Without anyone speaking, it was answered as the redhead pulled what was left her coat off fully, handing it to Tooth to cover the spirit's body and eyes. Not very far from them were the dead bodies, a sure enough sign that they were back.

"We should get to the others and see how Bunny's doing," the redhead stated. "Now that the little one's calmed down, it would be best for all of us to leave this dimension before things get ugly."

"What do you mean? What about others like him that are in distress?" the winter spirit asked with eyes wide.

"I already called for teams to come in, remember? Your safety is my top priority. If we happen to run into others who want to escape this kind of nightmare, then they're welcome to follow us. Due to the wars, knowing not every person I encounter doesn't want anything to do with the fighting, be it they're not ready or they literally cannot handle it, I've found a handful of planets who will take them in as refugees."

"Refugees?" Pitch wondered, a terrible feeling swelling inside him over what she meant.

"Recently, Darkness has been using a new kind of bomb, one that literally rips a dimension a part so great that it is impossible for one to piece it back together, allowing it to fade into nonexistence."

"How can such a thing exist?" Jack snapped, grabbing the woman's arm, eyes boring holes into her.

"I don't know! Anax built it, she discovered a way and has been using them to try and break us and lessen the trouble for themselves."

"So when you mean refugees, you mean that…that if you're unable to disarm those bombs, you're forced to evacuate an entire planet, no an entire dimension?" Tooth stuttered, feeling the spirit cling to her worriedly.

"I'm afraid so, it's been rough. Hopping from thousands of dimensions, forced to decide what is easiest and safest. Risk soldiers' lives to disarm bombs that we have no idea how long they've rested or worse, could activate when seeing Darkness' men moving out. It's either risking their lives, or have them do something else, evacuate as many as they can. Get millions of people and animals onto ships, get them out of a dimension that's about to fall apart, saving them from a horrible fate."

Feeling arms wrap around her, she didn't have to look at the mop of white hair pressed into her shoulder, cold enveloping one side of her body. She returned the gesture with one arm, the other having to keep herself balanced when being hugged so suddenly, the shift in weight taking her off guard briefly.

"You put yourself through so much. Everyone who follows you, they must really believe in you, trusting you with everything to save them."

"Only because I've put my trust, my faith into them, knowing that even if we fail to save a dimension, so long as we are able to at least save as many as we can before having to flee ourselves. Even if we have trouble sleeping at night, it won't be as hurtful as it would be compared to doing nothing at all, be it our own cowardice or just not being fast enough."

"Still an amazing feat," the winter spirit muttered as he eventually pulled away, knowing they had to climb down the ladder when coming upon it.

He was the first to go down followed by Pitch, the two helping Tooth as she slowly made her way down the ladder. It was far too narrow for her to just float down without bumping and bruising her delicate wings.

Caitlin had looked to the newest addition to their group, giving him a warm smile as she held a hand out to him. A small growl escaped his throat, but she held it out still before speaking to him with a gentle voice.

"Let me help you start down, I'll hold your hand as long as you wish. Pitch and the others will be sure to catch you if you slipped from me."

With a hesitant whine, the spirit eventually placed his hands into hers, letting the woman gently guide him down.

Despite his appearance and lack of vocal cords, he was smarter, understanding her words, everyone's words perfectly. Her voice was kind and caring, just like the bird like girl, Tooth as she had been called.

Even the man that he managed to scare back at the table in the dining area seemed kind enough too. More so when seeing him peek from the bottom of the ladder, his figure ready to catch him if he did slip and fall without warning, somehow knowing the other two with him were ready as well.

The white haired boy he tried attacking was friendly too, causing some guilt to form in the small child's body regarding his actions.

And despite the redheaded woman who punched him, she was right, she only did so out of instinct to protect the others. The fact she apologized not only for striking, but for acting so rash, she was more than enough to be humble in her mistakes.

While he didn't understand everything being spoken such as a war and dimension traveling, he understood enough that this woman was very important to these three. She may even be important to the others that were with them, and who knows how many more.

Anything regarding his past, what his mother did to him, for some reason, it was no longer bothering him. Not even when he passed the tank his father dumped her in, mourning over his mistake killing her, even if accidental. He wasn't sure if his own heart was forgiving her or maybe he just doesn't care anymore.

Either way, it doesn't matter, these strange people, they were willing to take him in, forgive him for attacking. It was enough to let him forgive the redhead for attacking, something inside him telling him she would understand, even if he can't directly speak to her.

Just as his popping joints reached the near bottom, he felt the tall man's hands wrap around him, carefully helping him down.

Once they were cleared, they watched the redhead climb down, hopping down fully despite still a few steps away. Her demeanor seemed calmer and less frantic, even as her coat was tossed back to her, no need for it to cover the boy. They were out and more than likely plan on getting him something better soon before they left this place.

Leaving? The thought was foreign, very foreign to the hybrid spirit's mind. He has been trapped within these walls for years, blindly attacking any who wandered into his world. Of course, his mother's vengeful spirit didn't help keeping him on edge, scared she would lash out at him, finding him at fault for her death, being incapable of moving on just as he couldn't either.

Maybe him not moving on was for a reason? Maybe he was meant to find these people, to find and learn to trust, maybe even learn to feel love again? He knew his father loved him, the fact he saved his twin from their mother's wretched hands and raised him for so many years. He knew he loved him just as much as the other, mourning over him as much as his dead wife.

The spirit's thoughts were cut short when finding himself gently tugged along, a hand on his dirty shoulder as they walked down the hallway.

It felt like an eternity, the spirit nervously darting dark eyes about, unsure what could leap out of the shadows at him.

Pitch noticed this, leaning over to the small child, feeling all this fear radiating off him.

"We won't let anything hurt you, so you have nothing to be scared of," he reassured, musing in his own thoughts over his words.

Nearly thirty years ago, he would've been slapping himself silly for uttering such words, to a child no less, spirit or not. Thirty years ago, he would've been fighting Sandy, trying to corrupt the tiny man again, hoping he would stay down. He would've done more than crush eggs at the warren, stealing fairies from Tooth, taunt North and those that lived in his workshop. He would've been trying to kill Jack Frost for being stronger than him in willpower than raw strength alone, for being believed in at the most bleakest hour.

That tiny spark of hope flickering that very night, it must've been the same kind of light that must've flickered in his own blackened heart for Caitlin to see right through him.

If it hadn't been for her, they wouldn't be here right now, saving a spirit from truly becoming evil. He was strong already on the fact he dragged Tooth into his world, scared him, the infamous Boogeyman, with a ghostly hand into his back.

If he had been left alone for another decade or two, no one able to stop or destroy him in that duration, then he would've been a true threat to humanity.

The very thought sent a small mental shudder, careful not to show the discomforting thought to the boy, not wanting to upset him or alarm the others. He knew that Caitlin would know he was briefly upset, but would keep quiet until they were alone to talk in private. And that's if she already doesn't know what troubled him and already fixed his thoughts to something more positive.

Any thought the five may have been thinking was completely thrown out the window when a familiar ball of gold fired out of the bedroom door when it was opened, tackling the redhead into the wall.

"Damn it!" the Cateron cursed softly as she rubbed the back of her head, wincing as it stung, but grateful no blood showed. "How long were we gone?"

She had turned her attention to a surprised North, the man having pulled Tooth and Jack into a tight embrace. Would've pulled Pitch in too, but he dodged the affectionate man, instead striding over to her side to try and pluck the silently sobbing man off her.

"Ten days, what the hell were you doing, knitting sweaters?" Bunny joked, relief showing in his eyes at their appearance.

However, he scowled when seeing the hybrid child, but relaxed when Tooth got out of the large spirit's hold, was already at his side, practically coddling him.

While he can't sense things similarly to the dream makers and alien, he knew enough to know that while that boy might've been the spirit bothering people, he was no longer considered a threat. Hell, seeing how tiny the boy was, with how filthy he looked, his visible bones popping whenever he moved awkwardly, he could only feel pity for him. He has no idea what the four went through, but the fact they were successful not only returning, but bringing the child back, he could only smile in relief.

"We should get the lad cleaned up," the Pooka suggested as the redhead managed to get up with a clinging Sandy, hoisting him up into her arms.

He noticed her jacket in tatters, the remnants sitting in a messy pile from where she dropped it upon the sandman's impact into her. He couldn't even ignore the fact that chunks had been torn, spotting them tied around Jack's feet, meaning wherever they were, he couldn't fly and needed protection.

"I think we could all use a bath," Caitlin chuckled before breaking into a full blown laugh when the man sitting in her arms playfully wrinkled his nose as if to agree. More so when he made several stink waves over her and the others with his gold sand, silently laughing at their fake scowls.

"Real funny," Jack retorted with a grin as he was finally let down, feeling Baby Tooth snuggling into his face. "Missed you too."

"Sorry it took so long, guess his realm went on longer than I anticipated," the redhead chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It is over now, and we get a new friend as well," North bellowed as he knelt down to the spirit's eye level. "You will feel at home, I am sure of it."

"Pitch? Jack? I think I saw some open baths lower down. We may have to pay extra, but it'll be easier than taking turns in the bathroom, especially cleaning our young friend here," the eldest suggested as she walked over, stooping low enough to pick up her coat.

"Sounds like a plan," the younger spirit spoke before jumping when the coat was tossed to him. "Umm?"

"Use it to wrap him up. I'm gonna try and find something more suitable for him to wear than what he has now. He deserves some dignity at least."

"Very true, thanks."

The two guided the boy downstairs, though not before the redhead handed them some money, getting her wallet back from North, grateful he saw her reasoning in leaving it with them than taking it.

Just as they disappeared down the stairs, the girls took the two available bathrooms. The elder of the two however made sure to at least first get her hands on some cloth, using her alchemy to adjust it, twist the fabric into not only a brand new coat for herself, but some new clothes for the child.

She called for Bunny to take the new clothes down to the others so they could get the boy changed when cleaned up before finally disappearing into the bathroom, a stack of clean clothes in possession. Though she also tossed a few extra clothes for Jack and Pitch to change into so they could get what they wore cleaned off properly.

Thankfully Bunny did so, though did tell her that they all want to know what happened once they're all cleaned up, the redhead reassuring him answers would be given. Although, she told him it might be awhile from herself as she's exhausted, so for all they know, might fall asleep. Therefore, if answers are needed badly enough, they could either wake her up or talk to the others since they all were together for the most part.

She didn't want to sound anywhere near callous, but she was dangerously exhausted, having to shut off all the lights while getting the warm water ready, pulling some special herbs that are perfect for relaxing.

Right now, she needs as much peace and quiet in order to recover before they could even think about leaving this dimension.

Barely holding back a cough, the redhead's eyes widened when seeing some splatters of blood decorating her hand.

"Have I really pushed myself this far to use my own life force?" she muttered softly, standing in shock. The only source of light she had without using her powers were from beneath the door and her eyes glowing slightly to see the darkened bathroom.

While the curtains did a poor job keeping light out, she was secretly grateful that it was night and the arrangement of the bathroom had no lights shining in. She was basically cloaked in complete darkness.

She carefully lied in the tub, allowing the warm water to surround her up to her neck, the herbs and few bubbles that filled to blanket and overwhelm her senses.

She needed the shadows now to help her heal more than anything, even help from another source, one she tries to avoid when this weakened.

"Guess I have no choice if I have any chance in recovering fast enough without causing more internal harm," she sighed in near defeat.

She used as little of her strength as possible, allowing the shadows to do the work in a fluid motion. Dragging from her bag was an MP3 player, plugging the headset on and turning the music on. It wasn't on very loud, but the design of the headphones covered her ears enough so even if the thing was off, she would still have trouble hearing, someone having to shout to get her attention.

It was risky to say the least, especially in this world. Her body, no, the way she was born, not only a panther who needs to feed off of shadows, but held puma in her bloodlines, a breed that feeds off of music. It was an odd breed, she doesn't complain, she loves music, not sure if its due to her breed or just her own personal quirk. However, it's the very idea that she needs music to actually recover annoys her if the shadows aren't enough.

The music that played was a mix of different bands, some Japanese tunes, traditional orchestras, rock and metal. It didn't really matter so long as the lyrics and instruments held her attention in a positive manner. Any that do not, she'll find some means of ignoring it, either by putting headphones on to hear her own music, stepping away until the song or songs pass, or literally space out in a meditative state.


	18. Chapter 18

She wasn't sure when she drifted off, but the Caterian queen remembered jerking awake, or more feeling a hand grabbing her shoulder, shaking her. She was still groggy, her music still playing a song, almost lulling her back to sleep, more than willing to grant its wish.

"Go away," she grumbled softly, attempting to lightly swat the sudden pest away.

Feeling the hand never leaving her shoulder, she cracked an eye open, wincing at the sudden glow, but it was golden, not the whiteness from the bulbs. It only took her a moment to realize _who_ it was, recalling _where_ she was for that matter.

Sandy averted his eyes slightly when she sat up, but grateful when she lifted an arm to cover her chest some.

"What is it, honey?" the redhead questioned, wondering why he didn't turn the lights on or have Tooth come get her. Then again, the fairy could be attending to the child spirit, and felt the sandman was safest to fetch her.

She had no reason to pull her headphones off, but did so out of respect, waiting for the other to talk to her.

Symbols appeared above his head, talking to her, leaving her to translate and understand.

_The power went out several hours ago. We weren't sure if it was something to worry about or not. But gunfire went off a few buildings down the street. The army's getting closer to our building._

"Shit!" the redhead cursed, nearly jumping out of the tub, but restrained herself enough so not to embarrass herself or the other.

Grabbing a towel, Sandy handed it to her as he turned away with a light blush, knowing that despite the danger, he knew he shouldn't see his friend exposed like this. Even she understood as she wrapped the towel around herself, stepping out of the tub quickly.

Immediately, the sandman shot out of the bathroom to give her privacy to change, knowing he would have to let the others know she's awake and to get ready.

Barely ten minutes passed before Caitlin made herself visible to the others, dressed in an entirely different outfit from what they were used to.

Instead of a full black outfit, she wore a coral shaded striped T-shirt and blue jeans. The only thing that remained the same was her jewelry, gloves, and shoes.

"Sandy told me the military's gotten closer."

"Yeah, it's getting really ugly out there," Bunny stated with crossed arms. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Now that our young friend here has been calmed down, we can use this place as a means to escape than trying to sneak out and do so," she explained while looking at the child, seeing he was dressed in the clean clothes.

"Sounds like plan," North stated as he glanced briefly outside the window before scowling darkly. "I feel sick leaving like this."

"I know, I'm not happy about this either, but none of you would be able to hold these humans off. Whatever technology, magic, or a mix of both they're using, it could kill you," the alien explained as she grabbed his arm, managing to drag him from the window.

Glancing out briefly, she could see why he was looking so upset, the army was right outside their building, working on the two across the street.

"Someone help!" a voice pleaded, running before gunfire went off, everyone freezing in place from the noise as the screaming that started ended.

"Fuck this," Bunny growled, unable to keep his composure, already starting to head for the main room.

"Bunny!" several called out, trying to stop him.

Immediately, the redhead grabbed the rabbit's arm, holding him in place with a firm grip, giving him a small glare, but filled with guilt no less.

"I know you're upset, but you'll just get yourself killed out there."

"Then what am I supposed to do? You let us follow you so we could help, but we're running away instead!"

"I've got men coming!"

"When? That was ten days ago! Where the fuck are they?"

"They should be here by now if not they're close by, trying to gather evacuees from towns that haven't been touched yet."

"Then why don't we at least try something here? At least try and save a few lives by stopping these bastards! I don't care how it's done, just so long as we can stop them!"

At this point, angry tears rolled down Bunny's face, ignoring them, far too upset to care if he cried or not.

"I don't have the strength to fight and I'm afraid if I let you, I won't be able to protect you," the redhead growled, head hanging low in defeat.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been using so much of my spiritual energy to sense for the child, transporting us, fighting, using my magic, as well as using portions of my alchemy. I've actually started tapping into my actual life force, the kind that shields the core of my soul. If I use that up or leave myself vulnerable for it to get hit badly, then the core of my soul will be in serious danger. Normally I would be right at your side, Bunny, fighting these bastards, but I need to use my head for once."

"Caitlin…" Jack whispered softly before an explosion was heard at the main entrance, causing everyone to jump in fright. "They're here!"

"Shit!" the redhead cursed as she shoved the rabbit behind her, her claws extending and filling with shadows.

"You said you were in no shape!" Tooth cried out as she kept her arms wrapped around the young spirit, concern filling her features as she watched the woman concentrating to open the dimensional tear.

"To fight, if I fight now, then none of us will be able to escape. I have enough strength to open a portal, one I have in mind to get us to a proper location."

"Freeze!" several armed men snarled, aiming guns at the group.

"Damn it," the redhead growled before a burst of ice encased the men's guns as well as their legs. "Jack?"

"What? They said freeze," the teen joked as he readied his staff, looking far better than earlier. "Caitlin, please, let us have a chance to fight these guys off. Even if we can't beat them, at least give your soldiers time to get here to take over. Please?"

Seeing how desperate the others were to help, she lowered her arm, the shadows dissipating from her nails as they returned to normal than claw like.

"Fine, but I will help. Just expect to see me get hit a few times with bullets; I'll be fighting with raw strength."

As she spoke, she withdrew her sword, readying it, her stance changing from that of a worried parent to a solid warrior.

In seconds, she was charging as the soldiers were already beginning to free themselves, new guns in possession as well as more pouring in.

The others stared in shock as she cut the weapons down, doing everything in her power to avoid killing them, at least for now. Some were injured, but nothing fatal, just enough to slow them down some.

They knew something had to be done, a fight broke out, one she wanted to avoid but they were too stubborn to listen. So now they had to finish what they started.

Sandy knocked any who were disarmed out with his sand, Pitch fighting alongside the redhead, watching her back, shielding her from any bullets that she managed to miss with her own blade.

North charged with a loud war cry, hacking down any whom refused to surrender, threatening to shoot any, some being killed due to their stubbornness to stand down.

Bunny fought just as viciously with his boomerangs and hand to hand with any whom tried taking him on or sneaking up on Tooth as she shielded the child and Baby Tooth from harm. As much as she might've wanted to join in on the fight, the two young looking spirits were in no position to fight without getting seriously hurt. So she would increase the speed of her wings, showing how strong they were to block the occasional bullet that strayed their way or bounce the rabbit's weapons back to him if they went off course.

Jack used his freezing abilities to knock some down before diverting it to the outside, freezing dozens of tanks, some sliding and crashing into each other. The others were sealed shut, keeping soldiers from escaping let alone being incapable of firing due to the ice coating the cannons. The teen was not about to let these people get away with killing people any more, and he knew the others, including Caitlin agreed.

Part of him understood why she wanted them to leave, but Bunny was far too stubborn to listen. She was right, she was exhausted, he could see it by the circles forming under her eyes, her glasses hiding most of them with help of light bouncing off the lenses. But it wasn't just her exhaustion that made her want to leave before these men showed up. No, she was worried for their sake, knowing they may have to kill, confirmed when another soldier was cut down by North's blades, two more going down by the woman's blades.

It felt like an eternity fighting, thankfully the men who attacked were backing away, but for how long, none of them knew.

An explosion resounded through the building, feeling it tremble, people screaming in a mix of terror and agony.

"The building's collapsing!" the redhead barked as she grabbed several of the knocked out soldiers. Her sword was back in its sheath, one man in each arm, her tail out, showing its strength by grabbing up at least three more.

The others knew, as Jack created an ice slide, making the landing easier, while Pitch, Bunny, and North grabbed up the remaining men lying unconscious.

Before more of the building could crumble, they dove out the window, using the slide to make a safe landing.

Lights flared in their eyes, making them wince, hearing weapons cocking in place, knowing they were aimed in their direction.

"Prepare to die you freaks of nature," one of the soldiers shouted.

"Are you willing to risk the lives of _your_ own fellow man? We just risked _ours_ to save them!" Tooth shrieked, seeing as they were willing to open fire while they still had their allies.

"Tsk…if they're unable to kill you, then they're traitors," one of the soldiers spat in disgust, glaring at the few that had survived from the crumbling building.

"They're stronger than we imagined, look what they did to our tanks!" one of the rescued men shouted before stopping, the sound of bone and flesh being torn. The others barely had to turn to know a sniper shot him.

A couple others who were rescued, despite being saved, tried attacking, forcing them to be incapacitated or were killed by their own soldiers because of their proclaimed weakness.

"Finally! Took your time getting here!" the redhead suddenly shouted out just as a crash occurred, an explosion of wind erupting.

"T-Torna?" Jack stuttered, recalling that the woman was a wind based Cateron.

So he could only guess that she came back to help them fight, meaning BG could be here and who knows who else.

However, the thought was soon tossed when seeing that it was a different pair, ones he wasn't familiar with.

"Fuck off! Know how many bloody people we were having to haul out of here?" a brash woman snarled, her accent distinct.

Not much needed to be seen regarding her, only bright red hair, almost like a cherry or splattered blood, cut short to her scalp with a few strands feathering out.

She had a somewhat pale complexion with bright; almost frost bitten eyes, bright enough to be visible even at a distance.

Her clothing though, was the most striking, wearing a short plaid pattern skirt, high enough to reveal her well-developed butt. Hell, when a good gust of wind blew, white panties could be visible, making him wonder who the hell this woman was.

Even her top was no better as she jumped to dodge a bullet, making her front visible, hence catching her eye color. Her top was literally a school girl's, at least a high school to college girl's uniform, possibly explaining the, dare he say it, skirt.

However, just as she wore a very short skirt, she had to have the biggest bust on a woman, barely contained by her top.

"I apologize for milady's tardiness, but it is true. We were dealing with quite a handful in evacuating innocent souls, both living and deceased to get them to safety," another woman with a similar accent explained apologetically.

Instantly, she revealed herself as having a similar figure, bust wise as the angry one, but very different no less.

Unlike the angry redhead who seems to want to flaunt her appearance, the other was more modest, wearing a similar outfit, but the top worn more appropriately, as was the skirt.

Another difference between the two women, the new one had blue skin with fin like ears and sea foam like hair hanging just below her shoulders.

"Copernicus, Nathell, I'm just glad you two arrived when I called," the redhead sighed, almost collapsing.

"Of course," the blue skinned woman replied. In an instant, she created a vacuum like whirlpool, blasting it into several soldiers who tried ambushing her, some getting knocked out, others ripped in two. "It is a shame there are species of humans who flatly refuse equality. Then again, it is the same with most species. Whether it is out of fear or disgust, it is their problem, our job being to help those who see past and seek peace."

Turning to the few soldiers who had yet to move, obviously scared or shocked of being betrayed by their own, being protected by those they were ordered to kill. Caitlin gave them a bitter smile before coughing violently, causing one of the men to act on instinct, rushing to her aid, catching her before she collapsed fully.

"Why are you protecting us?" he asked, feeling his body shake, knowing just this act alone has marked him as a traitor, even if he was already labeled as one for failing to kill these people, these inhuman people.

"Because we do not see you as humans or each other as what we are alone. For myself and for what I am teaching, I only see what is in the heart and soul, the raw aura of a single individual. Doing so, I can see who they really are, if they are as wicked as many claim they are, or if they are as innocent as they look. Any who are mixed, I try to help pull their inner light, to help guide them so they could be happy. Any I fail to help, or refuse my help, I will fight to my dying breath to at least protect everyone else."

The soldier stared in shock, unsure how to answer such words, only to gulp slightly as he turned to his fellow soldiers, seeing they overheard. "Let's help them out. They risked, no, they _are_ risking their lives for us. They can't be evil as we've been told."

A couple looked to one another, unsure at first before getting to their feet, raising their weapons, aiming it at those they once considered allies, determined looks on their faces.

Pitch stood not far from it; while he couldn't hear everything said, hearing what the soldier said shocked him. And for the others to change sides so fast, seeing they were now on the right side than being misguided using their fears. It was almost unreal to see, but he knew Caitlin said something that must've spoken to those men, to realize they were fighting in a sense friends, not monsters, not evil itself.

"Pitch!" Tooth screamed in horror.

The nightmare king froze, turning just in time to see what looked like an energy canon of some sort fired in his direction.

"Move!"

"Pitch, get out of there!"

He tried to move, but something rooted him to the ground, fears from everyone enveloping him, swallowing him completely to the point he frozen in place. He couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried, only to shout in surprise when feeling hands shoving him out of harm's way. As he crashed and skidded into the asphalt, he looked over to see the redheaded woman called Copernicus shoving him, her arm caught in the blast.

"Fuck!" she screamed, holding what was left of her arm, most of nothing more than charred bones, causing bile to rise to his throat.

Not only had her right arm been completely destroyed, but she bore what looked like the beginnings of third degree burns across that entire side of her body. The only part of her that was somewhat spared had been her face, instead having minor redness due to the heat.

The fact she survived such a painful blast meant she was either a well-trained human to endure pain of such magnitude, or she wasn't human at all.

"Copernicus!" Caitlin shouted, struggling to get to her friend, seeing she was wounded.

"They have Soul Destruction weaponry!" the wounded woman cried out, glaring at the soldiers who were already getting the canon readied for another blast.

"Oh god, they have _that_ technology!" the Caterian gasped, staring at the canon. "But that technology was developed solely _by_ Darkness and her army. How?"

"Who the fuck cares, we need to get our asses out of here now!" the other redhead shouted as she winced when breaking off what remained of her burnt arm than letting it dangle painfully off her.

She gave a nod as she looked to the soldier supporting her, "Get me to the back of the group. I can open a portal so we may escape."

"You're willing…"

"Don't even bother asking, because the answer is yes, you, _all_ of you may come with us."

Nodding, he helped her over to the rear of the group, ordering his own squadron of newly made rebels to open fire in the direction of the canon, to slow them down.

Once out of the main attack range, she readied her skills, creating the shadows around her claws, giving a nod to the man holding her up to let go.

With a snarl, she slashed the air, ripping through time and space itself, a large hole floating and growing until it stopped, large enough to fit North inside.

"It's open! We're…" she began, turning with relief in her eyes, only to have it wiped out completely, staring in horror. "Tooth! Jack!"


	19. Chapter 19

Light swallowed Caitlin's vision, only seeing white and a deafening silence filling her ears. Everything around her felt as if time suddenly slowed to a painful pace, no matter how it may have actually been.

The last thing she saw was a barrage of smaller cannons fired in the direction of Tooth and the child spirit. At the last second, Jack jumped in, trying to create a shield of ice to protect the three of them from harm, whether he knew it was futile or not.

After that, nothing, just whiteness, unsure what happened as darkness slowly encased her vision, not knowing if it was due to the light fading away or she was blacking out.

Her answer finally came when feeling warmth around her, the steady beeping of a machine, recognizing it as a heart monitor.

Blue eyes opened, the world blurry and clear at once if such a thing was possible, her head light and weary. She coughed, tasting copper in her mouth, knowing she must've been vomiting blood while unconscious.

Flashes of what happened previously went through her mind, forcing her to sit up with a start, ignoring the pain ripping through her frame.

"Tooth! Jack!" she gasped, eyes wide with fear as she struggled to free herself from the IVs and blankets.

A door slammed open, a woman with dark hair storming in, a metal hand connecting with the redhead's shoulder, shoving her back onto the bed.

"Stay down; you're in no condition to be moving about! What the fuck were you thinking, Ditz? You nearly got yourself killed out there!" the woman shouted, anger showing in her features.

"Digi?" the redhead groaned briefly before her worry for the others showed once more, eyes wide with concern. "Please, tell me they're okay? The Guardians? Are they okay?" she begged, tears forming in her eyes as she clung desperately to her friend's arm.

"They're fine; seven of them are okay…"

"Seven? The child! What about the child spirit? Is he okay?"

Looking into her friend's green eyes, she could see hurt, morbid realization washing over her, letting go of the arm.

"I don't know what happened, than what I was told and could guess. Apparently that spirit, the one you had to hunt down for kidnapping their friend. He…he threw himself between the cannon's blast and those two spirits. There's hardly anything left, the core of his soul completely destroyed. I'm sorry, Caitlin. I did everything I could to try and recover his soul with my alchemy, with your magic…but it's gone."

"Shit! How are Tooth and Jack? Everyone for that matter?"

"You need rest."

"Answer the damn question! I need to know how they are!"

"Copernicus is recovering still from having her arm vaporized the way it was, but once her strength's back, I'll see what I can do to reconstruct her arm so she has it back or make her an automail arm. Those humans that came with you, they're safe as well. Once they were checked out and given the okay they asked if there was anything they could do. I sent them to the Galactic Federation for some training and understand what they're getting themselves into if they really want to fight Darkness."

"And the Guardians?"

"The two, Jack and Tooth, they were pretty rattled along with that tiny fairy I believe her name is Baby Tooth. Can't say I blame them, watching someone sacrifice themselves like that, I probably would be the same way. North is doing well, he hasn't left their side, he really treats them as if they were his own, something I think they need. That giant fuzz ball…"

"Bunny, his name is Bunny."

"I know, but he's fine too, pretty rattled himself. He's been pretty quiet and lashing out at anyone who pisses him off just right. I got hit at least ten times by those damn boomerangs before I finally confiscated them to avoid having him accidentally kill someone."

"What about Pitch and Sandy?"

"The creampuff hasn't stopped crying, that Pitch guy's been a wreck too, crying in his sleep, screaming and shouting."

"Let me see them, their powers must be disrupting one another, Sandy's especially if he isn't keeping Pitch's nightmares at bay."

"I see, just wait here then, I'll try bringing them in if they're awake."

The redhead just nodded, the other unsure how exactly to react, having never seen the woman look so defeated. The last time she saw that face was when Hyron died, taking her months, no, years to fully bounce back without slipping into depression.

"Digi?"

"Hmm?" she looked back on her friend, hearing the call, turning to look at her.

"How cold have I become?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My emotions, I started crying again. It took those seven to bring my tears back, not watching loved ones being hurt. But how do I react when learning of my sons being violently raped repeatedly by strangers and demons from Darkness' army? Learning of friends having been mutilated and scarred in thousands of ways, how do I react to it? How could I not cry for them, but I do for such a group I knew less than thirty years?"

"I don't know the answer to that one, Ditz. Wish I did, but I think this is one of those questions only you have an answer for."

"Yeah, sorry for the stupid question."

"It's fine, you've had it rough. When was the last time you let yourself relax? And I mean really relax, not a quick break that lasts a few days, week most."

"I don't remember. It feels like all I've been doing is fighting, even if I try not to for my sake and the sake of others."

"I don't know exactly what those guys did to you other than what I've learned from them, but might be best to stay near them. They need you as much as it looks like you need them."

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to convince them to drop out of the potential fighting, that it was only going to get worse from here. But they're a stubborn bunch, not even when I threatened to break their legs and drag them to another world for their protection. They just answered they would just crawl their way back. They don't want to leave you, nor let that spirit's sacrifice be in vain."

"I see."

"You better snap back to play soon. There are others here too, you know. You want them to flip out seeing you like this? You're like their mother; they look to you for strength. We both know they understand the concept of you having your bad days, but this might just break them apart completely."

"Wait, who's here?"

"You know, those boys you pulled out of different time periods? What were their names again? Oh, right, Sanger, Oedipus, and the new pup, Algernon."

"They're here?"

"Along with those new Digidestined you ended up finding in another of your travels."

"Atticus and his family? Cal and the Radley brothers?"

"Yup."

"They must be worried about me if they all came here like this."

"Somehow they sensed you were in danger and came to me, complaining, begging to see you nonstop."

"They sensed me?"

"Yeah, seems all that training you did for them really helped them."

"I see…"

With that, the other woman left, fetching the Guardians, others following when hearing they were going to visit the bedridden woman.

Hearing a knock on the door, she called them to come on in, seeing the group, sorrow filling her features when seeing how miserable all of them looked, some more than others.

"C-Caitlin…" Tooth whimpered, a fresh wave of tears filling her eyes.

Immediately, she flew into the woman's arms, sobbing into her shoulder just as she sat up, having pulled the last IV out of herself.

"I heard about the boy, I'm so sorry," the redhead comforted back, rubbing the young girl's back, careful with the wings as she continued to cry.

"He-he saved me and Jack, he really wasn't evil. I just knew it, but why did he have to die to prove it? Why?"

"I don't know, I've seen so many innocent lives taken for different purposes, even I question it. I question whatever gods are out there why it's done as well. Why do people have to suffer in order to prove innocence and bravery?" the older woman answered as she continued to comfort the broken girl.

"Without suffering, how do you even know you're brave or innocent to begin with?" Pitch commented softly, arms wrapped lightly around himself as he looked away, unsure if what he said was even appropriate.

"You are right Pitch. Even with other ways made present, does not mean it's easy," North added, seeing the two girls listening, the younger of the two calming down to look back at them with tear filled eyes.

She lightly jumped when feeling the redhead wipe them away, looking back at her, briefly wondering on the action before recalling that she is around some of her kids' ages appearance wise if not literally so. It shouldn't be a surprise for Caitlin to act motherly towards her just as she would act motherly for Jack when he needed it most.

Feeling something trying to push their way in, both women hardly had to look to recognize the golden puff of hair, Sandy settling on the bed next to the redhead, face burrowed into her side. A gentle hand went through his hair, feeling his body shuddering as he tried not to cry, red and puffy eyes hidden as he clung to the older woman.

"Caitlin, before you say anything, please know this. We're not leaving you," Jack stated, the others having to hardly speak up or make any notion whether or not he spoke the truth. "If this is what you have to deal with almost every day, then we can't go back or go someplace else for protection. You need us to help, we…we just need more training, actual training than reading and studying. We need more like back on Nanemei's ship against those weird machines and the training you put us through personally."

"Frostbite's right, we can't un-see what's happened…" Bunny started before shuddering at the memory, more specifically two memories.

He recalled Naota's words on what happened on the boy's own mission trying to save lives, what happened with the girl, Eri, the reason she acts callous, if not more so. To some degree, he was as cocky as she must've been, if not more so, believing nothing bad could happen because of who they are and who they were with.

He should've been more careful, but he didn't as he had initially thought, and because of that, it cost them not just one life, but several. But having a child die so horribly, all of them helpless against it, it shook him more than watching a man getting his brains blown out.

There were times Bunny had wanted to cry and did so, but only in private, if others are present, he snaps at them, even attempting to swat them away in anger. Would've used his boomerangs if they hadn't been confiscated, not like that it bothered him, he was a little relieved to have them taken away until he was more clear headed.

Glancing at the three sitting on the bed, he couldn't help but feel forgiveness waving off the woman, as if she knew what rang through his mind. Part of him wanted her to yell at him for his stupidity and stubbornness, but at the same time, somehow sensing her real thoughts and emotions based on her simple actions. Somehow, he just knew he was forgiven, that no punishment is needed, that he did enough to himself with guilt alone, knowing it'd be stuck with him for many years if it ever leaves.

"But we can learn from what we've seen to better ourselves," Pitch finished, startling the rabbit a little at the words.

"I don't know how long I've been out, but if it hasn't been already taken care of, I would like to attend the child's funeral, even if for a short time."

"It has already taken place. You have been bedridden for a year now," North answered as he slowly made his way over, pulling a chair up to sit, placing a kind hand on her back. "Rest more; you need strength back to do anything. You done more than enough."

"Makes sense, I still feel my spiritual energy is still gravely low. Unless something happens, I should be able to get back up and at least walking without tiring within the next couple months. As for fighting, even simple martial arts. That could take another year or so."

"Then it is settled. Even if you cannot train us, we can train under others who have come to see you," the larger man laughed, apparently enough to make the others smirk at his actions as he patted the woman's back once more.

"Caitlin? Are you okay?" a slightly timid voice spoke up, everyone turning to see a young man dressed in a mix of modern and ancient Greek clothing.

He had shoulder length black hair, some standing in spikes, almost a mess as some hung across his face, covering his obviously blind eyes.

"Oedipus, so you and the boys did come by to see me," the redhead greeted.

Seeing that the Guardians have seemed to have calmed down, even if just a little, it eased her enough to allow herself a smile. Mostly seeing how much calmer Tooth and Sandy looked when they pulled away. Plus how they all couldn't help but smirk or laugh when North laughed at the redhead's earlier answer.

Tentatively, the blind man walked in, almost unsure where to go before Pitch placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing him to let out a near girlish squeak.

"Sorry," the former king apologized as he looked in the nightmare maker's direction with a sheepish look. "Didn't know someone was there."

"It's okay, I probably should've said something first," the taller man answered as he helped guide him over to the redhead.

"Thank you for your help," he spoke up as he sat on the bed next to the woman, feeling her arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. "It's been a long time since we got together."

"I know, kiddo, I know. Things got busy."

"I understand that, Sanger and Algernon have kept me up to date on how things were going. They've been contacting the others to see how you were doing."

"Where are they?"

"They're helping Calpurnia and Arthur with some cooking because of how many of us had arrived to make sure you were okay."

"Sounds like something those boys would do."

"I really missed you, Caitlin!" the blind man cried out, hugging the other tightly as he burrowed his face into her.

"I know, sweetie, I know. I missed you too; you don't know how much it hurts whenever I have to head off on my own, leaving any of you behind. Doesn't matter if you're in a group or not, I keep missing all of you. But think of it this way, whenever I come back, I've more than likely brought new friends and allies. Take the gentleman, the one who helped you over to my bed. He happens to be a new friend I made roughly thirty years ago."

"Makes sense, you can't ever have too many friends," he answered as he calmed down some, giving her one last hug before getting up. "I'm going to go find Sanger or the others to let them know you're awake. I heard that Atticus and his group have gotten a lot stronger, so you'll be really proud of them."

"I always am."

With a sheepish wave, he headed out, the others staring in a bit of shock and awe at how sweet the guy looked, not even bothering to try and act tough, willing to let his emotions out every which way.

"Is that the same Oedipus Rex from the play?" Bunny asked after he was sure the blind man was long gone so to avoid him overhearing.

"The very same, he's a really sweet kid as you can see."

"Very different from the plays I've seen in my lifetime," Tooth added, having fully calmed down, far to amused by the adorable display the king caused when talking with the redheaded woman.

"His life is the same up until the end you guys know of. After that, he ends up in my care where no one knows, believing he passed away or just wandered off to live life somewhere else under a new name and identity."

"How did you two meet?"

"It was kind of by accident. I was traveling to a new dimension, but had to cross through Oedipus' world. Digi was with me, and well, I heard a scream, looked and there he was, having walked and fallen off a cliff due to his blindness. So I did the natural thing and try to save him, succeeded, but not the way I wanted it to be so."

"What happened?"

"I kinda missed catching him, but at the same time did so. Basically he fell on top of me, sitting on my back, almost broke it from the impact surprisingly," she explained, chuckling a little at the memory.

"Wow, that's pretty bad on your part," Bunny snorted, trying his best not to laugh, but couldn't help it.

"Yeah, but after that, found out he's sweeter and shyer than the plays made him out to be and sensing his spirit energy being pretty strong, I knew I couldn't abandon him than the idea of him being blind and helpless as is. So, I took him in to help him to help him get stronger and better adjust to living life blind. Digi had even reconstructed his eyes to at least so he wouldn't have to worry about wearing bandaging to cover a couple of holes. Still can't see, but that was his choice when I asked."

"Still punishing himself?" Tooth asked with concern.

"Yeah, though I think at this point, he might hardly remember or feel that getting his sight back now would just make the pain worse. He's a bit hard to read despite how emotional he can get."

"Are there others like him?"

"You mean as in coming from worlds that most would think wasn't true? A little like yourselves?" the redhead asked, seeing them all look a bit sheepish, feeling Sandy crawl back into her lap, clearly showing how much he enjoyed her presence.

"Yeah."

"Quite a few and probably many more I have yet to encounter in my travels."

"Well, the name Atticus sounds familiar…that's right, that novel, To Kill a Mockingbird, that world actually existed?" the fairy asked, eyes wide as she pondered briefly.

"Absolutely correct, ma'am," a southern voice chuckled as he made his presence known.

"Hey Atticus, interesting new outfit," the redhead joked as he walked in.

He was dressed in grey sweats and a white undershirt, charcoal hair tied in a messy ponytail, a few strands hanging in his face. He had on a pair of glasses, his dark eyes shining brightly with joy, more so when seeing his friend.

"I was helping Nathon practice and things got a little out of control, nearly blew ourselves up with paint."

"Dare I ask?"

"Safer than using chemicals."

"Point taken."

"Do _we_ want to know?"

"I've been teaching Atticus and the others how to perform magic; the best of them is Nathon Radley, his being affiliated with nature."

"Really? What form does it take?" Jack asked, knowing some who use magic, both in fiction and what he's seen with other spirits in their world and in recordings, it can take a particular form.

"Oddly enough, butterflies, but it might be more out of influence when seeing Shinigami and their usage of the Hell Butterflies to have his magic take shape into them."

"Sounds really cool," the winter spirit laughed.

"How are you feeling, Caitlin?" Atticus asked after staying quiet when the others were asking her questions.

"Like I had a mountain made of led dropped on top of me."

"Sounds better than what I've heard."

"I thought you were supposed to be the sweet one?"

"I am, be lucky Jack isn't here trying to make you feel better, you probably would've thrown a pillow if not the whole bed at him."

"That was only once, and he should've known better than to just walk into a bedroom without knocking."

"Least we know you can act like a normal girl," Pitch teased, causing the redhead to roll her eyes.

"I do have some dignity."

"Really, when was that, Ditz?" Digi's voice resounded with a laugh, obviously having heard the conversation.

"That's it; don't care if I end up vomiting blood, kicking your ass!" the redhead called out as the other continued to laugh, ready to jump out of the bed. However, feeling something on her lap still, she stopped, seeing Sandy looking at her, not wanting her to leave. "Fine, I'll stay put, can't say no to a face like that."

Pleased she submitted to his silent whim, the sandman settled comfortably in her arms, using his sand to talk, doing his best to make it easy for any new faces that showed up later to know what he's saying. Other than that, he just listened to the redhead's voice, appreciating how strong it sounded despite how close to death she had been.

He listened as everyone talked, some introducing themselves, talking about how they met, what made them follow the redhead, etc. Each tale told was similar to how he and the other Guardians met and followed her, but each one unique in its own way.

The man, Atticus, himself, his family and friends traveled with the redhead often, learning under her knowledge in becoming stronger after a brush with Darkness back in their world. Despite the immense danger, they were willing to follow her, wanting to help, trusting her no matter what lies she had given before to conceal her identity. They loved her as much as the Guardians loved her.

The seven spirits learned how much she's loved by the others they met, such as the man named Algernon Eckels, Sanger Rainsford, and of course, Oedipus Rex. Each one had a tale to give on how she affected them, bringing them together, even bringing Sanger and Algernon together as a couple unknowingly.

The former king acted more like a teenager despite his age, adoring the redhead as if she were his mother, giving himself a second shot at a better life in a sense. He was being raised quite well, helped out with being made more aware of his surroundings so he wouldn't end up in some form of trouble. The blind man even treated the former hunters as older brothers, the three rarely separated from one another, almost mistaking as if they were all in a relationship if it hadn't been cleared up.

Throughout the year, the Guardians practiced under Digi, learning how to fight better, dealing with things they only read about, barely touching even when physically training back on the ship. While it had been rough for them, they were willing to fight and become stronger, not just for themselves, but for Caitlin. They could see how hard the others trained themselves, taking different routes and paths one would almost not believe possible for her sake, not wanting to see her suffer and stress herself.

To see something like that, it was practically awe inspiring, meaning they had to work harder than they did before.

"So this is where Digi helped bury him?" Caitlin asked, kneeling down before a small grave, her face etched in sorrow.

"Yeah, I just wish we knew his name," Tooth whispered softly as she held her hands over her chest, eyes downcast as they watered once more.

"Even without a name, he won't be forgotten, no matter how hard any of us try. He made quite an impact on us," the redhead reassured as she gently clapped her hands together, pressing her right hand into the dirt.

Around it, an array circle formed, the dirt almost bubbling as she lifted her hand, dirt piling a little before several green sprouts burst out and grew.

Slowly, the stems got higher and higher until several bulbs formed, growing to a large size, breaking its seal to finally bloom, revealing several roses. Most were red, a few white and a couple being black, set up in a circular pattern, adding a morbid beauty to the scene.

"Your alchemy is amazing," Bunny stated in awe.

He watched the beautiful flowers wave gently in the breeze, not a single petal out of place, no one flower outshining the other. They were in perfect harmony with one another, something he thought only spirits like him were capable of.

"I figured a small gesture would be appropriate. His soul may have been destroyed, but it doesn't mean his sacrifice should be forgotten so soon, nor should it ever be forgotten."

"Wise words, friend, very wise," North sighed as they each made a silent prayer to the grave the remains of the child's spirit had been buried.

It was true, with the core of his soul gone; all that remained was basically a shell, one that would eventually dissolve into nothing. There was no afterlife for him, no reincarnation, nothing, but she was right, what he did shouldn't be forgotten. Not now, not ever.

"Caitlin? Where do we go next?" Tooth asked softly as they walked away from the grave, feeling they had stayed enough without making it uncomfortable for themselves.

"I'm not sure, you've been training hard, but I'd like to continue training you a little bit more if I can. So probably another world that's considered safer than most, but other than that, I might at least take you around to the other teams and introduce you to them. You met some, but not all and you need to know who they are."

"I like that plan, be nice to see who your other kids are in person," Jack chuckled as he leaned against his staff, watching as she let her hand be enveloped in shadows. "So which group are we visiting first?"

"I'll keep that a surprise."


End file.
